Parturiency
by dondena
Summary: After Leo's scary event with the Foot, they are off to the country, but it will be anything but, quiet.
1. Chapter 1

On the planet Anolis, the new queen, called Devina, was happy in her new role. She was more lenient about her rules than the last ruler, Raven had been.

But as happy as she was in her role as queen, she was still despondent about her child. She had really wanted her child. She was upset that her 'mate,' Donatello the turtle -who had carried her child for 9 months- had told her the child had died in its sleep.

When she was off duty at night, Devina often cried herself to sleep. Her parents wished they could do something for her. It had only been a few months since she had started her job as queen, and one month since the incident about the baby. Both Temmy and Clancy were sad as well that they would never see their grandchild.

At least now that Devina was queen, she had changed the rules so that the queens no longer had to have a child in order to take the throne. Her best friend also helped her, in the new role that she had created for a beta queen. In the event that something happened to the queen, the beta queen would assume all duties in ruling the planet.

Devina continued to report to her Counsel. One of the members of her Counsel saw how sad the new queen was. She knew it was because she had no child to complete her life. And when she felt up to it, she knew Devina would leave and try to find a new mate and try again.

Devina loved children. She knew she would have been a good mother. Now she just needed to find a new mate, but she wasn't quite ready for it yet. She was going to get over the loss of Don's child first. But she would also never get over for what she had done to Donny. She had hated to do that. It had ruined any chances of ever being with him or even being allowed into the family. She knew that with any new males, she was going to take the approach she should have done in the first place.

This Counsel member, whose name was Lavish, was a real good friend of Devina's too. She wanted to go to this Earth planet and find the male that had not wanted to give her the child. She just wanted some answers for her friend.

She would have to get some time off, but she wasn't going to tell her queen where she was really going.

One day, she went to Devina and asked for a few months off. She said she was having some stressful times at her home, and she just needed some time off to sort them out.

Lavish had no family of her own, though she had her parents and some 5 siblings.

Devina was very understanding, as she herself knew of stressful and unhappy, trying times as she was having at the moment with the so-called passing of her child. She gave Lavish 7 months off to sort out her issues; but she would have been willing to give longer. There was always someone in her government to help out temporarily.

With that settled, Lavish went home and gathered some supplies. She then prepared her ship for takeoff. She was going to get to the bottom of her friend's problems. She had to find the turtle.

…

On Earth, the turtle family was living a good life. Donatello was the happy father of twins, Virgil and Akemi. His turtle daughter and lizard/turtle son.

They were just a month old, and now that Devina was out of their lives for good, Don only had to deal with the stress of raising twins. The babies laughed, cried, needed diapers changed, slept, and ate, like all little babies.

Leo looked at the twins every day and each day he wished that he could have children of his own. Though he and his brothers treated Don's children as if they were their own anyway, Leo knew it wasn't the same. And Leo had also been about the closest one to a partner to Don when he had been pregnant.

Don's stomach was still recovering from the surgery. It was healing nicely, but he still couldn't train quite yet. So for now, he as on 'maternity' leave from any strenuous activities. And even for right now, he wasn't even allowed out on patrol.

Don would look in the mirror after bathing and observe the scar that would always be a reminder of how he got his twins in the first place. Remembering how it had started was not the most pleasant of thoughts, but it also reminded him of how he brought the two greatest gifts into the world. How he felt about the mother of his kids, he would NEVER get over what happened for the forced mating on him. All he could do was just try to live his life the best he could, and try to move on. He never wanted to see her again.

He was also working on his inventions again, as much as he was able to anyway. As long as it didn't involve putting too much bending in his middle. But also behind his lab door, because of what happened to him so many months ago, his feelings of fear and anger towards Devina had not gone away. He even still had some bad dreams. He just didn't want the others to see his tears.

Don would try to talk to Leo, Master Splinter, or April about his feelings so they didn't just build up inside him. And it may not have happened to them, but the family and friends had been through many bad things too, so they just talked about the problems, and tried to make Don feel better that none of it was his fault. They knew that he needed support and love to get through his sadness and fears. But he would not blame his twins for their mother's mistakes.

Raph would still get angry at Mikey for pulling pranks on him, and on everyone else, but other than that, he had adjusted to being a good uncle too. It wasn't often that his most gentle side was seen, and although the twins were the offspring of the mother too, he saw more of his brother in his niece and nephew. In a way, being an uncle was just a first step to deciding if he ever wanted kids himself one day.

Raph found out that he did have a patience for kids after all, though he still had a small bit of uneasiness that Virgil was more like his mom, and that she might come back to claim him. Virgil was the one that Devina had seen, but if she found out about Akemi too, he knew there would be trouble. He knew Don still had some guilt, shame, and fears about what happened, but he was at a loss to how to comfort him. He was sure they had done good by not letting Devina have either of the twins.

Mikey was the everlasting childish uncle. He could easily get the twins to laugh at him. And even as goofy and careless as he could be a lot of times, Mikey was very gentle with holding the babies. Don had managed to learn to trust him with holding them.

And Master Splinter was an ever caring grandfather, taking care of the twins like he did back when he cared for his own sons when they were little. And he did his best to try to help Donatello try to overcome his trauma.

Don trusted his family with his life to take care of his kids, and knew they would do all they could to protect them.

**Sequel to Virility. Makes it better to understand to read it first for those of you just reading this who haven't read the first one. But I am really hoping to make this 'better' than it's original. **

**And friends will try to find answers for their friends too. That's the case with Lavish. **

**Read and review please. NO FLAMES PLEASE. If you don't like the OCs, just say it in more a gentle sort of way. But it's ok to hate them. **

**And thanks to Darkunderworld for editing. **


	2. Chapter 2

Lavish managed to land her ship on Earth, making sure that her ship was cloaked from prying human eyes. Devina had informed the council that there were humans on this planet that had problems with creatures from other planets visiting, and was prepared to take appropriate precautions to avoid discovery since her appearance would no doubt be frightening to the native population. She was ready to depart from her ship, now that she had landed it.

Lavish was a short thin lizard woman with blondish-red skin, orange-red hair, and hazel eyes. She was a little older than Devina. She was 28.

She had been told that the turtles were all green, shelled reptile-like beings that remained hidden from the human that inhabited this planet. Like all of her people, Lavish had the ability to make herself invisible. As she departed her ship, she activated this ability so that she could walk around unhindered and unobserved by the humans are she began her search for the turtles. She walked around town and looked at the main beings: the humans. She would have to have a disguise if she was going to walk around like them.

And Devina had also told the members of the Counsel that to get close to the turtles, she had to disguise herself as a human, the turtles were used to the human looks. Lavish would pose as a human as well when she first found the turtles, and would only reveal her true self later on. Her kind just also had the ability to also change their shapes.

She had landed her ship under the cover of darkness, but had waited until morning to go in search of the turtles.

The city in which she found herself in was filled with humans hurrying, to and fro like busy ants on crowded streets and sidewalks; each intent on their own important errands. Lavish tried to avoid running into the humans, sometimes she was successful, other times not as the unlucky humans frowned in confusion as they were bumped by an unseen entity, though this did not seem to give rise to panic or even curiosity, the humans too intent on wherever they were going.

It was only when Lavish came across a red-haired woman that she finally took on a human disguise. The woman had on a purplish dress. Lavish completed her transformation into a human, and continued her search for the turtles, not stopping until she found them.

It was the month of June right now.

….

New York was a large city to be looking for 4 mutant turtles. It had been 3 days now, and Lavish had not seen any signs of the green, reptilian creatures. Three days Lavish had returned to her ship empty handed, becoming more and more frustrated with her lack of success. Unfortunately it wasn't as if she could just ask a human where they lived and get an answer.

Lavish sat at a corner café drinking some sort of hot beverage that was making her toes curl with delight. She had discovered that humans paid for food and goods with paper, metal, and even plastic. It was called money, and she had relieved a man of his one night when he had decided to corner her in a dark alley one night. Luckily, like all of her kind, she was incredibly strong for her size and was able to take care of herself.

She contemplated what she knew of the turtles and remembered that they were notorious for fighting street gangs. Perhaps it was time to start seeking these gangs out, and hope that she was lucky enough to encounter the turtles during one of their fights. If she had to get violent, she would, but she was going to find out about those turtles.

Having come to a decision she left the café and returned to her ship to prepare for tonight.

Later that night, she ventured into what she had heard the humans call 'mid-town'. She was seeking out a gang of any kind.

The moon was full, lighting up the night as her eyes desperately watched the rooftops, watching and waiting. Suddenly there was a small movement that managed to catch her attention.

_'Could these be the creatures that I seek?_' She wondered to herself in excitement.

Using her levitation ability, she flew to the rooftops and saw that the dark moving shadows that had caught her attention were NOT humans. These had to be the turtles!

Her kind also had the ability to levitate and if necessary, well, fly for short distances. Just to catch up to whoever they were trying to catch up to, or to hide any trace of themselves so that footsteps wouldn't be heard by enemies.

Lavish began to follow the shadowed figures as they gracefully ran across the rooftops. They were a little bit ahead of her, but she was able to catch up as she flew in no time. She had to fly just to keep up with them, closing the distance enough so that she could hear them talking, but a bit more at a small distance. She still wanted to hear them talk. She had herself cloaked to their presence.

"I don't get why we're here, Leo." An orange masked creature asked.

"_Leo? As in Leonardo?_" Lavish wondered to herself.

"We're down here because there have been more Purple Dragon skirmishes in this area than in any other part of the city recently, Mikey." The one in blue answered.

"_Mikey? Must be Michelangelo_." Lavish said in her mind. She remembered Devina telling her about Don's brothers and she knew their names.

Here were two of the turtles, though not the one she was looking for; Donatello. But following these two would surely lead her directly to Donatello. She wasn't letting these two out of her sight.

Soon, Mikey and Leo spotted some street thugs breaking into a jewelry store, which was nothing new to the turtles. They jumped down from the rooftops and put a stop to the thieves before the sound of approaching police sirens echoed through the night. Mike and Leo vanished into the shadows of the rooftops, and left the thieves to the police.

Lavish had watched everything intently. She was impressed by the fighting skills of the turtles. She would learn of this turtle family. Aside from being here for Donatello, she wanted to learn about them so she could know how to play her cards right.

Leo and Mikey soon led Lavish to a manhole cover. They pulled it off and easily entered the dark hole.

Lavish couldn't believe the smell that wafted up to her nose, but she wasn't going to let an unpleasant smell deter her mission. She was presently in her natural lizard form right now, watching invisibly, but if she needed to, she would be able to easily shift into her new human form. Currently, she was intent on observing at the moment, not confronting the turtles just yet. She carefully lowered herself into the hole after the turtles.

After getting down into the sewer, she turned to her left and saw the two turtles heading in that direction. She hovered above the water that she saw on the ground and followed at a distance.

As Leo and Mikey were walking to the lair, Leo suddenly had a strange feeling like they were being watched.

"Wait, Mikey." Leo said in a low voice.

Lavish halted when they did.

"What's wrong, Leo?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know. I have this feeling like something is following and watching us." Leo said. His eyes were darting around the tunnel for anyone or anything that indicated that they were either being followed or watched and found no indication of either.

Mikey usually got nervous when he had a strange feeling or if his brothers had it too. He looked around, but sensed nothing. He just didn't quite have that strong of a sixth sense as strongly as Leo did.

Lavish had a feeling Leo was sensing her. She stayed where she was and held perfectly still. This turtle was good at sensing irregularities in his environment. She would probably study him further.

"Who's there?" Leo demanded, but no one answered.

"I don't think there is anything down here, Leo." Mikey said after they had waited long enough.

Leo sighed and replied, "You could be right, Mikey. But I just can't shake the feeling that there is someone else here. Ok, let's go home."

The two turtles began moving again, and Lavish continued to follow them. She wasn't ready to reveal herself. She needed to find out where they lived, and more importantly, find Donatello.

Leo and Mike continued on their way to the lair, though Leo had an uncomfortable feeling in his gut about them being followed. He kept on looking back from time to time, though he heard no footsteps or any other indication of anyone else in the sewers with them.

They finally reached the lair entrance, and Leo surveyed the area around the lair one final time before he let Mikey pull the lever to let them inside. He saw nothing, putting the feeling down to being overly paranoid.

Mikey pulled the lever and the wall slid open, letting the two brothers into their lair.

Lavish saw what they did and hurriedly flew through the entrance before it closed behind them and her.

**Thanks to Darkunderworld for editing. **


	3. Chapter 3

Once in the lair, Lavish was mildly surprised by what she saw. There was a huge open area that branched off in different directions. She saw Mikey and Leo had made their way to a different room, and she followed, with the hope of them leading her to Donatello.

She entered what appeared to be the kitchen where Mikey and Leo sought refreshments and started to talk about the evening. Lavish frowned with impatience. This was getting her nowhere. She wanted to find Don, and she knew that he had to be here.

Lavish took herself on a tour of their home. She explored some bedrooms, one a bit messy, Mikey's room. Before long, she came to a room of a significant size full of bits and pieces of machinery. She looked over the scraps of metal and the impressive bits of technology and machines, which purposes were unclear until her eyes fell upon a turtle seated at a computer, wearing a purple mask.

This had to be Donatello.

Lavish looked around the room, and saw no signs of a baby anywhere. She was determined to make sure that the turtle had not just lied to her queen, and kept the baby for himself.

Don was reading about a new scientific theory on quantum physics. He was tired, but wanted a few minutes alone in peace and quiet, now that the twins had finally fallen asleep. He would be going to bed soon, he needed to get some sleep before the twins woke him up to eat again. He was hopeful that soon they would be sleeping through the night. The turtles were more active at night than during the day, but there were exceptional days.

Raph had already gone to bed. Mikey went to watch some TV, while Leo had gone to the dojo for some meditation before bed.

Lavish was now satisfied that she had found her queen's turtle. Now she just had to figure out how she was going to punish him for hurting her friend.

It wasn't long before Lavish heard a strange noise on a radio over by the computer. A whimpering, crying noise.

Donatello groaned and put his forehead against his desk in resignation. Akemi was awake and if he didn't move fast, she would wake Virgil up. He quickly stood and rushed from the lab, wondering again why Akemi was so restless and fussy.

Lavish followed Don into another room, where she was surprised to see an assortment of baby paraphernalia and furniture, along with two cradles. Lavish frowned in confusion. '_Was the child indeed still alive, and if he was, why did Donatello need two cradles? Were the children Donatello's, or were they somehow one of his brother's children and Donatello was just babysitting?'_

Don picked up Akemi gently in his arms. "What is it this time, Akemi?" He asked, almost as if expecting an answer from the tiny child.

Akemi stopped crying and started cooing. It seemed she just wanted her daddy to hold her, again.

"I know I already fed you and changed your diaper not too long ago. So you just want me to hold you, right?" Don asked.

The baby turtle smiled up at him. Don couldn't help but smile back. He pulled his arms up and kissed her little head. He then went over to the rocking chair in the corner and sat down. He began rocking her, trying to get her to fall back to sleep.

Akemi was her daddy's girl. She loved to be held. She also seemed to have problems sleeping in her cradle without it rocking. She generally slept more peacefully in her dad's arms; or Leo's.

Lavish observed that Donatello seemed to be good with the baby and cared for it. Lavish noticed that the baby was turtle like in appearance, but would find out later what the baby was. Lavish knew that Devina's child had been a boy and so she knew that this could not be Devina's.

Don didn't sense her presence at all, instead all of his attention was focused on trying to soothe his daughter, and put her back to sleep so that he himself could also go to bed.

Lavish turned her attention to the second cradle. She levitated over to it and peered inside. Sleeping soundly under a blue blanket was a sleeping baby lizard boy. She briefly looked in the other cradle at the other blanket, and saw that it was pink. The baby that Don was holding was apparently a girl.

Lavish realized that not only had her queen's child survived, but her mate had bore twins. Lavish resisted the urge to announce her presence. She knew she would not be able to take the children with four of the turtles in the lair to stop her.

Don had never told Devina that he had had twins. She knew her queen would want to know of this. They were her babies too.

Leo quietly entered the room.

"Donny?" Leo asked in a low, quiet voice so as to not disturb Akemi. Don looked up from his chair. "What was wrong with Akemi?" Leo asked in concern.

"Nothing," he whispered quietly. "She just wanted me to hold her again. She hasn't stopped fussing all night, Leo. And I'd like to go to bed soon. I'm exhausted, the twins wore me out today." Don said.

Leo smiled gently. "They tend to do that, don't they?" Leo observed with a wry grin. "At least you don't have a job that you have to go to, you get to be a full time dad."

"I would still be on 'maternity' leave if I had a human job. " Don replied with a self depreciating grin at his slight joke.

"It won't be too much longer before you can start patrolling and training again." Leo said quietly as he walked further into the room, looking into Virgil's cradle. "At least he is quiet."

"At least." Donatello agreed with a slight smile. "He's a better sleeper than Akemi is." Don observed while continuing to rock Akemi.

"Can I hold her?" Leo asked as he walked towards Don and Akemi.

Don paused before answering as he looked down at his sleepy daughter. "Sure."

Don stood, gratefully handing his daughter carefully over to Leo.

"How was patrol tonight?" Don asked as he stretched slightly, trying to get the crick out of his back.

"We stopped a jewelry heist, so, nothing too exciting or new. Trying to get Mikey to concentrate more on his surroundings." Leo said. He was now gently rocking Akemi in his arms.

Don noticed how his older brother was looking at his daughter. "Do you wish she was yours?" Don asked, wondering if his brother had wanted children of his own, even though Don knew that the chances of his brothers having children were incredibly slim.

Leo glanced up at his brother and paused before answering. "Huh? Oh, well. Yes. But I wouldn't take this pleasure away from you. I envy you this Donny, but you went through hell to have them." Leo answered, a serious expression on his face.

Donatello gave a curt nod of agreement, pushing any and all thoughts of Devina out of his head.

Leo looked down again at his niece in his arms. She was beginning to fall asleep again.

"I'm just lucky enough to share in your kids Donny. I'm not expecting to have any of my own. We can't interbreed with humans and frankly, I don't trust aliens that much; not anymore." Leo said as Don gave another nod of agreement.

"I'm going to bed, now that Akemi is asleep again." Don told his brother.

"I can put her to bed, Donny." Leo volunteered.

Don gave a nod. "Okay, good night, Leo." Don said as he covered a yawn with his hand.

"Night, Don." Leo said as he looked down at Akemi. Leo could hardly meditate anymore, not since the twins had been born. Whenever one of them cried, or both, he couldn't help but want to help Don take care of them. But he especially loved it when they laughed. They were really cute.

Leo now sat down in the rocking chair and continued rocking Akemi in her sleep.

The rocking motion of the chair began to affect Leo as well. After awhile of just rocking, coupled with a long night of patrolling and training, he began to feel sleepy as well. He shifted his position slightly, Akemi still firmly wrapped in his arms, and he dozed off as well.

Lavish watched the domestic scene with feelings of interest, mixed with anger. She was glad that the twins were being well taken care of, but angry over the fact that Don had lied to Devina about her son, and had hidden the fact that he had bore a daughter as well.

Knowing she would be unable to exit the lair without alerting the turtles to her presence, and knowing that she needed to study their movements better to figure out how and when she would be able to take the twins for her friend, she went to find a more comfortable spot to sleep. Keeping her invisibility stable, she lay down in a chair in the living room and drifted off to sleep. She didn't know where else to place herself. But she wasn't leaving this planet without those twins.

**Thanks to Darkunderworld for editing. **


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning, Leo was found in the nursery by Don, who always checked on Akemi and Virgil first thing every morning/night. Akemi was still asleep in his arms. Don went over and took his baby girl out of Leo's grip gently, as to not disturb his brother.

"Leo. Leo, wake up." Don said in a low voice.

Leo was kind of a light sleeper. He awoke to his brainy brother standing over him, and Akemi in his arms.

"Fell asleep in the chair again." Don said.

"Yeah. The rocking motion is comforting. But she didn't cry again." Leo said.

"Nope, and I got some much needed sleep. Now it's time for breakfast, Uncle sleepyhead." Don teased.

Akemi was now beginning to stir herself, as was her brother in his own cradle.

Leo stretched and slowly got up from the chair. He picked up Virgil, and he and Don went down to the kitchen with the twins in each of their arms.

Lavish had stirred too, at the first hint of movement the next morning. She had now seen a gray rat, and another turtle in a red mask that she hadn't seen last night. They had all gone to the kitchen.

Mikey was busy cooking breakfast for the family. Raph and Splinter looked up when Don and Leo finally appeared with the twins.

"Look who finally woke up." Raph said.

"I fell asleep in the chair again, trying to take some of the stress away from Donny last night." Leo said.

"She was a bit of a pain last night." Raph said. "I took care of her twice last night."

"And me two more times." Don said. He yawned as he was still a bit tired.

"Third time, she just wanted someone to hold her." Leo said. "I took her and she fell back to sleep again."

"Sometimes, I'm not sure who she likes better. Donny or Leo." Mikey said from the stove.

"Akemi loves us all the same, Michelangelo." Splinter said. "And we all love her and Virgil the same."

"Yes, but she is picky when it comes to falling asleep, Master." Don said. "I know I can get her to sleep, but she falls asleep all too easily in Leo's arms."

Don felt a little jealous that his older brother had something that contented his daughter more than he could. He gave Akemi to Splinter so he could go get the bottles for his kids. They were both starting to fuss, and if they didn't get their breakfast soon, they would both begin to cry.

Lavish watched as the family prepared for their day to begin. She kept her distance.

The bottles were ready in just a few minutes, and Don took Akemi back. He held her and gave her the bottle. Leo gave Virgil his. Leo and Don were like the perfect parents.

Not too much later, Mikey had breakfast ready for the rest of the family. He came over to the table with 3 plates of eggs and toast. He knew by now that when whoever was feeding the babies was finished, only then would they be able to eat, so he kept a lid on the pan to preserve some warmth. Mikey never fed the twins around mealtimes. He had to be the one who cooked his family's food. And occasionally, Splinter did too.

Once Akemi and Virgil were fed, they were burped, and then they were taken back to their room for diaper changing. Then brought out to the living room, and placed in a playpen. Then Don and Leo went to feed themselves.

By now, Splinter, Mikey and Raph were done eating, and now came over to take over baby duties. Breakfast would have to settle a little first before training time anyway.

Lavish was seeing that the whole family shared in the responsibility of the twins. Don could only do so much by himself.

Two hours after breakfast, it was now time for training. There was another playpen just outside the dojo, so none of the boys would get thrown into it during sparring of any kind. Don still sat in on training. And as much as the boys wanted to have the babies in there just to keep an eye on them, it just wasn't safe for them to be in there when the adults were training.

The twins had gotten used to the sounds of their uncles sparring, and in a few more weeks, Donny would be joining them again.

After training was finished, everyone was left to their own devices. Don watched a bit of TV with Mikey so he could give his son and daughter some attention before they would be handed off to someone else so he would work on his projects. He worked out a schedule during the day for who would be doing what with Akemi and Virgil. And at least two of the family needed to be taking care of the little ones. Two was a handful.

…..

Lavish watched at a distance over the next month. She saw that Don was not a bad father after all. She second guessed that maybe Donatello hadn't wanted Devina to take the twins or even one baby at all, as he really loved his twins.

And in all her time here, she had only gone back to her ship to eat and freshen up. She never touched the Earth food. Not unless the turtles invited her to eat what they ate once she was involved in their lives.

Lavish was going to still make sure that Devina knew she had two kids so she wouldn't be sad anymore.

Another thing had come up on Lavish. She had also began to study Don's blue banded brother, Leonardo, more as well. He was just as attentive as a parent could be as well. Though Leo's other habits or hobbies were interesting to her too.

She admired his strength, courage, compassion, and bravery. No wonder he was considered the oldest and leader.

Lavish was not here for the reason that Devina had been -which had been to start a new family. Lavish was just here to get some answers, and she would get them, when she was ready to introduce herself into the family.

Donny also came back into the training in Lavish's 4th week there. He had much catching up to do.

During his time off for his recovery, aside from taking care of Akemi and Virgil and doing some projects, Don's stomach had healed very well. There would always be a scar there, but his belt covered most of it up. The belt would help to keep the cut stable, and some epoxy glue was also holding it steady.

Don had also lost most of his 'baby fat.' There was still maybe a slight bulge in his lower belly, but with some more exercising and the right diet, it would diminish.

Don still remembered his old moves, from hand to hand combat, to using his Bo staff. He performed good, if not a little clumsily on his first day back of training. His brothers and father encouraged him instead of taunting him, as they knew he had been out of it for the last several months.

Pregnancy and recovery from a c-section birth. Don thought it weird that he had been the one to recover and come back from all _that. _Aside from still recovering from what had started the pregnancy. Don didn't want to think about the horrible thought of being forced to mate. It was still hard to deal with.

Lavish had also studied Raph, Mikey, and Splinter as well.

Raph was a hothead, too wired up for action. But he was a good uncle and caretaker. He was as gentle as any of the others with the twins. His soft side was rarely revealed to anyone, but with the babies, he had to watch himself. And Don had made him swear to never say bad things around Akemi and Virgil. At least the cuss words.

Mikey loved to play with the babies as well. He could always get them to laugh at him. He was practically nothing more than a big kid himself, but he also knew when to act more grown up when handling the twins too. He still managed to pull some pranks on his older siblings, and now that Don was feeling better, Mikey had begun pulling pranks on him as well.

But it was never fun for Don to blow up at anyone. It took something EXTREME to make him blow his top; like broken inventions for example.

And then there was Master Splinter. He mostly kept to himself, except for when his advice was needed. He observed and gave pointers during training, he babysat, and watched his favorite TV shows. He mostly was trying to leave the teaching of the ninja skills to Leonardo now, but he had to make sure that his son was getting things right. As a sensei, as one day, the wise rat knew he wouldn't be here anymore, and he wanted Leo to be a good leader and teacher when that time came.

Splinter spoiled his grandchildren. He always knew that his son Donatello was a good father, but with twins, he needed help. He knew that his son also needed some time for himself and to work on the projects that he also loved. Don needed to protect the lair, so he had to have time to work on some projects. Don was also in charge of the lair's security, and so had to have time to run maintenance and other small details.

He was very proud of his son to have come up with certain times of day when he would give attention to his twins, and when he needed to work.

Don usually played with the kids in the mornings, before and after training. Then a few hours later, he would go to work.

Mikey and Leo took them next during the middle of the day.

Raph took them in the evening, though he still had to do patrols as well. But everyone took turns staying home with Splinter at night to watch the babies. And now that Don was recovered enough, he was also going out too. His belt would help keep the injury more stable while it was still healing some more.

And there were also rare occasions when the turtles' closest human friends came down to the lair to visit too. April and Casey adored Akemi and Virgil too. They would one day make valuable members to the turtle family team, as long as they were raised right, and they knew the turtles and Splinter were good with the kids.

Seeing the twins made April think about wanting to start her own family, but would Casey be a good enough dad for them? He was a lot like Raph. A big action man. But she knew that Raphael could be a big softie too. He just didn't like to show it.

Lavish saw that Casey was the perfect best friend for Raph. And April was the best one for Don. And they were great helpers for the family when it came to helping them with big problems and bringing them much needed supplies.

After everything Lavish had observed for a month, from the baby caretaking, to the fights on the streets, and training at home, watching TV and learning some Earth habits of how she might be able to introduce herself, she was finally feeling a bit more ready to come into the picture, but she wasn't going to make it obvious that she wanted the twins most of all. Just to take them back to her queen. She was sure that Devina would come back to Earth to talk to Donatello about what he had done to her. Mainly, lied to her that the baby had died. But she did want to win the turtles' trust too.

To Lavish, Devina had always been a fair person. But she was sure that she was going to be mad at her ex-mate. They had never been official mates, but Devina had called him that just to make it short for the father of her child, or children.

But now, Lavish was really trying to think of how she should officially come into the family's lives. She didn't want to try the helpless damsel approach as Devina had. And she was wanting to get close to one of the turtles. She would have to use him to get close to be able to nab the twins and take them back to Anolis. She didn't exactly want to just take the babies right now because they could be screaming their heads off if they didn't know her, and she wanted the twins to know her too.

Lavish saw that Don was a good soul, but just that what he had done was wrong, in her eyes. But she had more of an eye on his lead brother, Leonardo. He had intrigued her from the first night. Like how he could sense her following him.

And also Splinter could sense something was in the air too. But these Anolis lizard females were masters of stealth. And because both Leo and Splinter had sensed something was not right in the lair, that was why they had wanted to keep such close eyes on Akemi and Virgil, in case that 'something' was dangerous to them. And the twins were VERY precious to their small family.

The turtles needed a future generation.

Lavish wouldn't play the helpless damsel, but she would intercept them on the rooftops. Maybe near April's place would be best. The next time they went there, but she would make sure Leo was going most of all. She wanted to make a good impression on him. As the leader, he would have to approve of anyone living there, aside from Master Splinter approving too, and his brothers, as they had the babies to think of now. Don would also be suspicious as well. He wouldn't want anyone in his family falling for the same thing he had.

**Darkunderworld edited. **


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks later, Lavish was ready to intercept the boys.

Mikey stayed behind to help Splinter watch the twins, while Don, Raph, and Leo planned to go on patrol, and afterwards, would go to April's for a movie night.

Don didn't like the idea of his babies being out of the lair very much. They just had too many enemies, and the possibility of the Foot or Bishop getting their hands on them was not a fleeting thought. He had had enough of them when he had been pregnant, and although he had encountered both of them only once during his pregnancy, once had been more than enough.

The encounter with the Foot had also brought him into contact with Raven, Devina's rival for the position of the new queen. He could have lost his twins that night if Devina had not found him in time.

By this time, Lavish knew the way to April's apartment. The trio ran the rooftops and Lavish followed, but soon pulled ahead of them, planning on getting close to April's apartment before they did.

For the boys, it felt so good to be out and about, off baby duty for a night, and away from Mikey. They all loved the twins, but they were a handful. Akemi was more so than Virgil. He was so quiet mostly, while she was more restless and constantly needing attention, especially to sleep. And not knowing when to sleep without someone holding her.

Lavish continued towards April's apartment, stopping when she reached a rooftop two buildings away from where April lived. She levitated most of the time. She made herself visible, but she was in human form. She saw the turtles coming, and she hid behind a chimney.

She wasn't going to pretend to be a hurt woman, but she was going to play a homeless one.

As Don, Leo, and Raph passed by her, she finally cried out. "Wait!"

The trio stopped in their tracks and tried to locate the source of the voice, which was definitely female. They saw a redheaded woman, wearing tattered clothes on just a few feet away, hiding behind a chimney.

"What are you doing up here?" Leo asked suspiciously. He was wary right now that a new human had seen them.

"I… uh… am a homeless woman. And I have been running from the Purple Dragons for over a week now. I have no idea why they want me." Lavish lied. She had learned of the Purple Dragons more than a few weeks ago.

"What's your name?" Don asked gently.

Lavish thought for a moment. She had heard some female names on Splinter's television shows, and her real name seemed out of sorts here on Earth, but she wanted one close to her real name.

"Olivia." She finally answered.

"I'm Donatello, but you can call me Don."

"Ok, Olivia, I'm Leonardo, but I go by Leo." Leo said. "Are you sure you have no idea why the Purple Dragons want you? And is there any place that you can go? Anyone who you can stay with?"

Raph was watching her, and he was always suspicious of newcomers, probably a bit more so than Leo, but he introduced himself anyway. "I'm Raphael, but you can call me Raph."

"Nice to meet you and no. I'm just trying to survive out here on the streets without being seen or caught again. And I have no family and no friends to help me. I've had to steal just to get some meals a few times, when no one was looking." Lavish, now Olivia, explained her fake story, as she had to make it believable.

"It ain't easy livin' on the streets." Raph finally spoke with a slight nod of his head.

"Did they hurt you at all?" Don asked.

"Yes, though most of my injuries weren't too bad and have already healed. But the mentality of me is, I don't know where it's going if I can't find a nice place to stay and avoid them." Lavish said. She had the ability to also make the appearance of scars on her skin as well. "I am so scared." She ventured, knowing that she had to sell the lie that she was an innocent.

Leo fell for her story. He knew how she felt as he had felt that way once as well. But she didn't seem mad at all. But he had had a mentality problem at the defeat of the Shredder. Though something seemed off about her story, but perhaps, it was only because he had just met the girl.

Donny also felt bad for her. He had felt bad after his bad encounter with Devina, but he was also a bit more wary of her too. He wasn't going to be deceived a second time by letting his guard down. And he had his children to think about. And he had to be sure that she could be trusted with kids first before he ever let her near them. Their safety was his first priority now, and he was not going to let any strangers near them.

"So, what do we do with her, Leo?" Raph asked.

"Well, we are on our way to see a friend of ours. Maybe she can help you." Leo offered.

Lavish was hoping that he would say that she could go home with them, but she was going to go along with whatever Leo insisted on. But she hoped that she would be allowed to go home with them sooner or later.

"Ok. She's a good person, right?"

"Yes, she is." Don replied. "She's helped us out countless times."

"Ok. Let's go. I want to get off this rooftop. A safe, cozy house and bed sounds good right now, and some food." Lavish said thankfully. She hoped that April would offer her some food, as she was beginning to get low on her own supplies, and she was wanting to try some earth food as well.

"Just a couple more rooftops over, Olivia." Leo said, and the boys and her began to move that way. "Get onto my shell, and I'll carry you across."

Leo lowered himself down, and Lavish was thrilled to jump on him. She was just wanting to start to be near him.

To the turtle however, this woman seemed a bit heavy, for a homeless woman. He thought she should be lighter, but whatever. They jumped the two rooftops over, and then down onto April's fire escape. They walked down and Don tapped on the window.

Lavish slid off of Leo's shell. He rubbed his back a bit.

"Come in, guys." April said.

Raph opened the window, and all 4 occupants climbed in.

"Hi guys. Oh, I didn't know you had a new friend." April said at the sight of the new person beside her friends.

"Hi. I'm Olivia." Lavish greeted April.

"I'm April. How long have you been with the guys?" April asked.

"We found her a few rooftops over just a few minutes ago." Raph stated. "So not long."

"She is homeless, and on the run from the Purple Dragons." Don added.

"Can you help her?" Leo asked.

"I'm sure I can. She can stay here for the time being and I'll see about helping her." April said kindly.

"You have been much kinder to me than anyone in a long time. And I have seen you running about on the rooftops, and wanting to meet you for so long. And the Purple Dragons keep on saying that you are their enemies. And you don't seem like an evil type at all." Lavish said.

"We aren't. And thanks." Don said. "We know more about what true family and friendship is than they ever will."

"Thank you so much." Lavish said sincerely. "But what were you guys coming over here for originally anyway?" Lavish then asked.

"I will get Olivia all settled in and then we can get on with our movie night." April said with a smile.

"We were originally coming here for a movie night, and to get out of the lair." Leo said. "With some new babies down there, it gets to be very overwhelming."

"Babies? How many?" Lavish perked up. She knew already, but she had to play the innocent act to the hilt. "I love babies!" She practically shouted excitedly.

"Calm down, Olivia." April said.

"Two. Twins in fact." Don said. "They are both my kids."

"Aww! Do they look like you?" She asked.

"Mostly. Though one looks more like his mom. And I don't want to talk about her." Don said. "I have one girl, and one boy. My son looks like his mom, and that's all I'm going to say."

Lavish picked up on the shame in his voice. He did not sound proud to have been chosen by Devina.

"What are their names?" She asked next.

"Akemi is my daughter. It means 'beautiful beloved' in Japanese. And my son is named Virgil. It means 'flourishing.' It's an Italian name, much like mine and my brothers." Don answered, recalling the significant meanings of his twins' names too.

"We also have our youngest brother, Michelangelo, who stayed at home to help with babysitting Akemi and Virgil babysitting. And our father, Master Splinter is at home as well." Leo added.

"Michelangelo is also mostly called Mikey." Raph said.

"Your whole names sure are long." Lavish said.

"Master Splinter named us after Renaissance artists." Leo answered.

April had set up her spare bedroom for Olivia and they spent most of the night explaining about their origins, because if Olivia/Lavish was going to be involved with them as a friend, she had to know their stories. Though no mention was made of either Devina, or how Donatello had become a father, as this subject was too personal.

Now everything made sense of how and what the turtles were, and who they were. Lavish loved the stories. They were never boring. But most of all, she loved hearing Leo tell his stories. His soft voice just drew her in. She liked more of a leadership role in males anyway. But she still had not forgotten her mission.

….

The next day, the turtles did agree that Olivia could come home with them after all. From the story she had told, the turtles knew that the PD's were looking for her, then they could find her at April's.

The turtles talked it over with their father, and he felt for her story. She had made a great impression on them. She was pulling off this act real well. Now she didn't have to hide from them anymore. Now she was in!

**Darkunderworld edited. **


	6. Chapter 6

The next evening after patrol, they went to April's to pick Olivia up, leaving Mikey home with the twins again, even though Mikey had complained that the twins had cried all night while everyone was away.

When they got back to the lair, Mikey came up to greet them. He didn't even pay any attention to the new guest yet. "Thank heaven, you're back, Donny!"

Don's eyes widened. "Why? What happened, Mikey?"

"Akemi has been crying the entire time you've been gone! She's driving me and Master Splinter crazy! We don't know what to do to calm her down." Mikey all but shouted his explanation. "Sensei's trying everything he can right now."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Don said with a sigh, and immediately went to the nursery. Leo following close behind, as he knew he and Don were the ones she most often wanted to get her to do almost anything.

It was then that Mikey noticed the girl standing beside Raph. "Sounds like you had a rough night, Mikey." Raph said.

"So you must be Olivia." Mikey smiled charmingly.

"And you must be Mikey." She said brightly. "I'm going to be living with you guys until further notice. Can't wait to meet your father." She said.

"Just be prepared. He ain't like us." Raph said, and guided her into the lair.

"Ok. Wow. The size of your home is very impressive. Some real professionals must have made it, right?"

"Yep. But we tend to go from home to home every couple years now, it seems." Mikey said.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Enemies destroy our homes. Mostly the Foot." Raph growled.

"Wish there were more humans like you, that know how to accept us for who and what we are." Mikey said.

Lavish liked Mikey's choice of words. But of course, she was different too. "Same here. I am just so different too, and this society doesn't like me either."

Just then, a gray furry creature came up to Raph, Mikey, and Lavish.

"Hello, Child. I am Master Splinter. Leonardo has told me of you coming to stay with us. As long as you do nothing to violate our trust, you can stay with us." Splinter said with a smile. He was trying to be his nicest to their new house guest. And to a woman.

"I am Olivia, and I am pleased to meet you at last, Master Splinter. I have heard the stories of the many adventures you and your sons have had. My own are not so pleasant, and so I am so honored to be here, in a place where I can fit in. And with some of the nicest people I have ever met." Lavish said proudly. "And how is the baby doing now?" She asked politely.

"Akemi has finally calmed down, now that her father has returned. She was still missing him from last night I believe." Splinter said. He was pleased that this woman in front of him seemed to be accepting of both him and his sons.

"Donatello is a good father?"

"Yes. He is a great father. All of us help him out to raise the twins as best we can. We are working as a team. He knows how to settle his daughter down when most of us can't. Or Leonardo can too." The rat said. "But Donatello also has duties that he has to do to protect our home and this city, so we all take turns watching them."

"I don't have any children of my own and I will be lucky if I ever do." Lavish said. There were only females on Anolis, and if there were going to be males on there, the girls had to go to other planets to find them. "And I know they are a lot of work, though I love being around them. How old are the twins anyway? I never asked before now." Lavish asked.

"About 9 weeks now, I think." Mikey stated.

"At least two months old." Raph said.

"Wow. So they were born not too long ago." She said.

"Yep." Mikey said.

"How about we show you to the couch so you can relax now, my Child." Splinter advised, and took one of her hands to guide her to the couch.

"Thank you, Master Splinter. I would love to sit down." She said.

She was guided to the couch and sat down. Splinter wanted to know more about her before he was going to even let her see the twins. Everything had to be about their protection when it came to strangers now. He would have to watch her to make sure she was not a danger to any of their family.

Lavish saw Don hurrying towards the kitchen and wondered why.

…..

Leo and Don had their own hands full in the nursery.

Virgil was hungry, and Akemi was too, but they both also needed a diaper change.

Leo held the babies while Don scrambled to get some bottles. The children had settled down a bit now that 'Mom and Dad' were back. Leo said soothing words to them to try to keep them calm.

Ten minutes later, Don came back in with two bottles of formula.

"Here! I'll take Virgil this time, and you feed Akemi." Don was panting a bit. He was just trying to keep his little ones happy.

"Ok." Leo said and he handed the lizard boy to Don.

Both turtles got comfortable and began feeding the twins to fill their little bellies to keep them content and happy for the first time in hours.

…

After some more talking, everyone was more than ready for bed.

Mikey literally crashed into his bed. Splinter was likewise tired from having been up all last night with a screaming Akemi wanting her dad.

Lavish was a bit tired herself. This had been a big adventure for her, and her new 'friends.' She was going to sleep on the couch for now.

Raph was tired too, but he was still watching Olivia's every move.

And not too long after that, Don and Leo finally emerged from the nursery. They looked exhausted now too.

"So, how they doin'?" Raph asked.

"Better, but they were pretty hungry and upset." Leo said.

"At least we got them fed and changed, and now they are finally asleep." Donny said in a voice laced with exhaustion.

"Hey Leo, with the way Akemi screams, and you seem to be more the one she favors, you might as well move her cradle to your room." Raph teased.

"They need to learn to be a little on their own, and that first step is getting them to learn that they sleep in their own room." Don said in a very parental tone. "But we are always there for them. And she may favor Leo a bit, but she also calms down for me too."

"A bit, Don? She favors me a lot." Leo said. "With the way she is acting right now, why can't we move them to our rooms? That way, when we are trying to sleep, we don't have to come all the way downstairs. Just until they're a little older, and the nursery could be turned back into a guest room, temporarily."

Leo was usually the one giving orders, but this time, the issue with Donny -as the father- he was the one who had to make the decision.

"Give me a little bit to think about this issue, Leo. You may be right. And Olivia can't stay on the couch forever. She needs a room." Don said.

Lavish listened to the conversation from the couch, despite her tiredness. If they moved the twins into their rooms, it would be much more difficult to get them out of here, but if she completely won the family's complete trust, then it would also be easier to get them out as well.

**Thanks to Darkunderworld for editing. **

**Love all the reviews this story has been getting. Keep it going, my beloved readers! **


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later, Don came up with his answer in regards to moving the twins from the nursery. It did seem like Akemi did favor Leo more when helping her fall asleep, and giving her attention to calm her down when she was upset. And as much as it annoyed him that his daughter favored his brother more than him, Don finally gave in. Both Akemi and Virgil were going to be moved, Virgil into Don's room, Akemi into Leo's, and the nursery would be turned into a guest room, for awhile anyway. Until the twins were a little older to be exact.

Akemi and Virgil were not always pleased to be around one another all the time. Akemi seemed to annoy her brother by always fussing. Don and Leo believed that she might end up being a very energetic turtle child. Leo would make sure to try to channel her energy when she got older.

Leo felt a bit guilty that he might be hurting his brother's feelings in taking a bit of parental duties away from Donny, but he knew it was only going to be temporary, at least until they found out what the Purple Dragons wanted with Olivia. But this apparently was how the babies were liking it.

Virgil had always resembled his mother, but Don wondered if he had more of her personality, or his. Don knew that he himself was pretty quiet, and Virgil was a quiet baby, except when he needed his basic needs fulfilled.

Virgil had inherited his mom's tail, but that was about the only thing in looks he had gotten from her. But he had Devina's calm demeanor, as well as Don's. But for some weird reason, Akemi had gotten his looks, but she was just a bit more energetic than Virgil. Maybe she could have gotten it from one her uncles? Good question.

Don then thought to himself, that maybe while the twins had been in his belly, Akemi must have been the more active twin.

All the baby stuff was split up into both rooms. Girl and boy stuff. Each baby had their own toys and blankets. Then the nursery was turned into a guest room, with a bed meant for a single person set in it for Lavish to have a room of her own while she was staying with them.

She was ever so grateful, but she said, "You don't need to paint over the walls. I like the baby looking walls. They are so cute."

"Ok. But if you want it changed, let us know." Leo said.

"Thanks, but for right now, the room is just perfect." Lavish said and she walked up to Leo and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Leo froze for a moment. He had never been kissed before by a girl.

She smiled at him. "Just... thank you for all your hospitality, Leo." Then she turned and sat on the bed to test it out.

Leo took a moment to breath out and relaxed. Could the kiss mean something more? He wasn't sure. It would take time.

He watched her sit on the bed, and lay down on it. She was an attractive woman. But for now, Leo was keeping his guard up. She was still new here, and he knew it had to have been just a thank you kiss.

'Olivia' had been there for a week and a half in visible form, and she hadn't even been allowed near the twins yet. She could hear them crying at times, and laughing. How she longed to hold them all on her own. She wanted to make friends with them so they could trust her too.

Lavish knew that Don was just being protective and wanted to make sure she could really be trusted first, as even Don himself was still wary around her.

…

A few weeks later, Lavish knew the schedule that Don had set up for the twins. She watched and adored how the family handled the babies. But she also learned more about their daily activities when they weren't taking care of the twins.

Mikey always called Leo 'boring' a lot. "He doesn't do anything other than train, train, and then when he is done with training, train a little more." Mikey had complained to her.

Lavish gave a bit of a long sigh to herself. She was watching Leo intently right now in the dojo. She watched as much as she could. She knew that he was the one that she was wanting to get close to.

Leo's feelings of protectiveness and his caring demeanor. His bravery, honor, and compassion drew her in. Raph called him 'Fearless Leader' a lot. And the way his lean body moved, encased as he was in hard keratin, was oddly graceful, his swords dancing a deadly pattern before him.

She did spend a quality amount of time with the leader. He began to teach her of Japanese history, and he even did have a small penchant for drawing too. She was trying her hardest to earn his trust.

Lavish just plain enjoyed his company. But she noticed he also seemed a bit nervous around her too. His breathing would pick up, and he might hurry through a lesson. A reading lesson that is.

In Leo's eyes, he was nervous around her. She made him feel… different, about life. Especially ever since that kiss she gave him. His heart rate sped up, and he got a butterflies feeling in his stomach. He was worried if he would ever shame her, as he did get upset about failing. And even at times, he would just catch her staring at him, then she would quickly glance down. It made him a bit uneasy.

But so far, whatever he was doing to make her feel welcome here, seemed to be right. He even began to teach her the Ninja arts.

During these training sessions, Leo went easy on her as much as he could. But for Lavish, she made sure to keep her human form intact.

At times, she did want to train with him in her lizard form. And she had a tail, which could be used effectively to sweep an enemy's feet out from under them. Or as a whip to keep them off her. But she couldn't betray her form yet. She might let him know one day, but right now was not the right time.

And she hadn't forgotten why she came, but she just had to have the family's complete trust. That way, they could trust her with the twins. But she was also having growing feelings for the leader too, which was slightly complicating things.

At the end of her 8th session with Leo, she finally asked, "Could I finally hold the twins?"

Leo stood tall. He knew she wanted to hold them so badly. "Well, since you have been here a month now, maybe it would be alright with Donny." He said. "But they are his babies, it's his choice, ok?"

"Ok. But Akemi sleeps in your room. Why can't that be your choice if I hold her?"

"Like I said, Don's a protective father. The twins mean everything to him. I care about them that much too, as if they were mine as well. And though I am the leader here, it's up to Don, he gets to say what's best for the twins, and I'll respect his wishes." Leo told her.

Leo understood Don's feelings. Leo was just as protective of his brothers and father. And Splinter had been the same way when he and his brothers when they were kids.

"Master Splinter was just as protective of us when we were younger." Leo said. "But, I'll go and ask Don and see if it is alright. Okay?"

Lavish nodded.

"Tell him I promise I won't hurt them."

Leo nodded and they both left the dojo.

Both were hot and sweating from the workout, though Leo felt his heart racing from another feeling other than a long workout.

Lavish was having the same feelings Leo was having. Butterflies, racing heart, quickened breathing. Could this feeling actually be _love, _or just infatuation?

…..

Leo entered Don's lab nervously. "Hey, Donny?"

Don turned to face Leo. "Yes, Leo."

"I want to ask a question about Olivia." Leo said.

"What about her?" Don asked.

"Olivia has been here for over a month now, and she's learned so much. I know how protective you are with Akemi and Virgil, but would it be okay if Olivia was able to hold them? She's proven herself to be trustworthy." Leo felt like he was asking his own dad something, as if he was a little kid again.

Don was silent. Thinking. He glanced away from Leo's eyes.

A few minutes later, Don turned back to his older sibling. "Ok. She can hold them. But I want to be there, and you need to keep an eye on her."

"What is with you, Don? Olivia has been with us for over a month and she hasn't done anything to incur your distrust." Leo stated firmly.

"I'm sorry, Leo. It's just the twins are my kids. I don't want anything to happen to them. They are really precious to me is all. Even if Virgil is more lizard than turtle. And ever since Devina... Well, can you really blame me that I am more protective of myself, them, you, and the others?" Don explained his reasoning.

"I understand. But what if Olivia had to baby-sit because we couldn't? She could be useful in that. She said she promises to be careful and won't harm them. She loves kids, remember?" Leo said.

"Alright, Leo. Tonight after dinner, we'll all gather in the living room, and we are going to let Olivia finally hold the twins." Don said. He knew he had to get past his insecurities and suspicions, and not place the actions of one woman upon another, who was utterly blameless, though this was easier said than done.

"That's great, Donny. Thanks." Leo said.

As he left the lab, Don could sense a difference in Leo too. He seemed… more excited, and happier.

Lavish had tried to get closer to Don, and get him to open up with what had happened with the mother of his twins, but he didn't want to talk about it, telling her it was too personal a topic to discuss.

Don could not help but notice the positive effect that Olivia was having on Leo, and he was happy for his brother. He knew his older sibling could use a change in his life. The twins had already brought out a more playful side in him.

Don smiled to himself as a thought struck him. Leo had to be in love, and Olivia must be in love too! Because of just the way Leo acted around Olivia, and how she loved being around him, and how she acted around him, it all made sense now.

Raph, Mikey, and Splinter had noticed this fact as well, but had remained silent on the subject.

Lavish had even been allowed on some of the patrols with them. She just didn't fight the bad guys and hid. Though she was stronger than the humans anyway, but she still had to keep up her act that she was in trouble from the PD's.

That evening, after dinner, the family gathered in the living room, Lavish sitting on the couch and was preparing herself to hold a baby.

Don and Leo brought the twins out of their rooms. Akemi and Virgil had just finished a nap, so they should be good to go to meet a new friend.

Don had Virgil. He figured his son should be held first, as his daughter was more fussy.

"Here you go, Olivia." Don handed Virgil to Olivia, who took Virgil and placed him in her lap.

Olivia supported him and picked him up under his arms, allowing him to stand unsteadily on his legs.

"Aww! Virgil is so cute, Donatello." Lavish said proudly. "He's very handsome, like his father and uncles."

Don smiled. "Thanks." The others blushed a bit too.

Leo sat down next to Lavish. He was holding Akemi in the same manner.

Lavish couldn't resist looking over at her too. She was more turtle looking. This was the first time that she was seeing the twins up this close. It had just taken this long; over a month for Don to get used to a newcomer living in the lair to trust her before letting her even lay a finger on his children.

Virgil looked up at the stranger holding him. She was smiling. "Hey, little Virgil. I'm a friend too. My name is Olivia. I hope we get to be good friends."

The baby boy tried to connect with the new lady, but he didn't feel comfortable with her at all. He began to squirm.

Don took this as his cue to take his son back or he would start crying. "I think he wants to be back with me." Don said. He had gotten up and gently took his son back from Lavish.

"Here. Maybe Akemi will be better." Leo said. The blue banded turtle now handed over Don's baby girl.

"She is so precious too. Hey, little Akemi." Lavish cooed at the baby girl.

Akemi looked up at the new face, and couldn't help but respond by smiling back. She laughed a bit.

Lavish was pleased that at least one of the kids seemed to like her. The baby boy would get used to her in time. The twins were only 3 months old.

Now that she had held them, Don was going to be letting her hold them off and on, when he was watching, or one of his family. He just had the strongest parental attachment to them, like all new parents. But he wanted one of his family with them at all times when she held them. He was still not able to fully trust Olivia. He wasn't sure if it was because of his own issues with strangers, or if there was something about her in particular that he didn't trust. Whichever the case, Don was determined to keep an eye on her.

**Thanks to Darkunderworld for editing. **

**Love getting reviews! They make the day a lot better.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: This has adult mentioned content. **

Over the next several weeks, Lavish continued to get ever so close to Leo. She just wanted to be with him nearly all the time.

His ways and movements, his voice, and now, even his scent was getting to her.

Despite her mission, to steal the twins and bring them back to see their mother, Lavish found that she did love kids herself for real, though she herself had no intention of having a family. Once she went back home, and delivered the twins to Devina, and perhaps even bringing them back to Earth with her, her job was done. But as of right now, she still had a few months left on Earth.

As for Leo in regards to Olivia, just her sweet ways and wanting to be with him were having a big effect on him. He was happier, more cheerful and playful; even during sparring.

During sparring, as she was now even training with all the guys, they noticed that she didn't seem to get hurt easily, and she could easily right herself quickly if she was knocked over or fell over. It was unusual for a human with no training, but no one remarked on this. But as long as it worked, it worked for her and them. This would be useful in a real battle if needed, but it was so awkward.

….

Two months had now passed, and Leo and Lavish had grown ever so closer.

Lavish finally made the first move while they were on babysitting duty, and the twins were asleep right now.

They were watching a movie and were both sitting side by side on the couch. Lavish moved closer to Leo.

He felt the movement, and got a bit nervous.

"Hey Leo. Is it okay if I sit closer to you? I'm feeling a little cold." She said.

He looked over at her. "Sure." He smiled at her.

Lavish moved closer to him and he raised his right arm and put it around her as she snuggled into his chest and shoulder. She breathed in his scent and it made her real happy. Something else biological was happening to her too, only she just didn't realize it.

Leo could smell her scent as well, as it was starting to make him almost nauseous. He clenched his stomach, as he felt a feeling in it and it felt like more than butterflies. He tried to relax, but he couldn't, the smell was too strong. Her scent was getting to him too.

He moaned and swallowed roughly.

"Leo?" Lavish asked.

"I'm sorry, Livy. I can't do this right now." Leo said, and took his arm back, and made a desperate dash for the bathroom.

Livy was the new nickname for her from Leo.

"I wonder what's wrong with him?" Lavish asked herself, wondering if she had scared him off.

In the bathroom, Leo was throwing up the contents of his stomach. He didn't know what had caused it. Maybe his nervousness? Or something he had eaten hadn't agreed with him.

Love kinda makes people feel differently. And Leo was feeling it. He had to hurl.

Leo finally stopped gagging and sat back against the wall once he flushed the evidence of vomiting away. "What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way?" He asked himself in a low voice.

The feeling in his belly was still there, and in a second, Leo hurled again into the porcelain pot.

…

Lavish could hear the poor turtle gagging in the room. She knew she had done nothing. Maybe he had eaten something that didn't agree with him?

When he finally came out of the bathroom, Leo had a hand on his stomach. "I think I need to go to bed a little early tonight, Livy. I really don't feel good all of a sudden."

"It's okay, Leo. Can I give you a good night kiss?" Lavish asked.

Leo swallowed hard, hoping to keep any remaining bile down. "Ok."

The two of them leaned closer and Leo didn't know if it was a cheek kiss, or lip kissing.

Lavish wanted to get much closer than just as friends. She connected her lips to his cheek, as she knew he had been sick a minute ago.

The kiss deepened a bit more. They both wanted more than just a gentle kiss on the cheek, but then, Leo's stomach churned loudly, and the turtle was forced to stumble away.

He waited. Another churn. "Excuse me!" Leo groaned and ducked back into the bathroom.

Lavish heard more gagging. "Poor Leo." She said.

He went to bed after grabbing a vomit bucket. Lavish stayed away. She stayed up, waiting for the others to return.

When the others came home later that night, they only saw Lavish on the couch by herself.

"Hey, Olivia. We're home." Mikey said.

"I know, Mikey."

"Where's Leo?" Don asked.

"He came down with a stomach bug. He went to bed." She replied. "The twins were perfect little angels tonight, Donny."

"Thanks." Don said, and everyone else went to bed shortly after.

Don did check in on Leo before going to bed, and said that he felt a little better now.

Leo didn't have any more vomiting episodes that night, and the feeling in his stomach was gone by the next day. The things that rest could do for a person.

….

Lavish continued to pursue Leonardo. And he tried to do likewise. Their feelings were growing stronger for each other.

Splinter knew that his oldest son needed a friend in his life that would make him happy, and if she turned into a mate for him, he was old enough now to be considered an adult, that Splinter was all for it, and even encouraged his son.

Leo had denied it at first, but then he gave in and said he did have feelings for Olivia. It was amazing that in just a short time, a new woman had made him into a different kind of turtle; a happy go lucky one. Leo was beginning to feel like maybe this could be his girl for hopefully, the rest of his life.

Soon, Leo and Lavish began sneaking out of the lair, and even doing patrols together, but those patrols often turned into dates instead.

There was a point on one of their dates that Lavish had to ask Leo what was Don's problem was with discussing his kids' mother.

"Leo, I must ask what happened to Donatello that makes him hate the mother of his babies so much?" She had to have an answer.

Devina had mentioned that she had forced a mating on him, but she just wanted more information from a second opinion to understand things better from an Earthling's point of view.

Leo gave her a insecure look. "It's not something he wants to have talked about."

"Please, Leo. I just want to understand what happened." She said.

"Ok. I wasn't there, but I know that she really hurt Donny. She scared him so much that he wasn't himself for a long time. To this day, he still isn't. She raped him. She forced him to mate with her, and he was just trying to come home. He wanted to be friends with her, but the rape ruined any chance of that happening. She was from outer space. I don't know how they do things there on her planet, but here on Earth, rape is considered a crime. It's wrong. It's abuse and it's cruel." Leo stated firmly.

"Sex should only happen when both parties are open to it and wanting it. And to us, sex should have a deep meaning based on a committed relationship. And Don just wasn't up for mating with her. And then, we were shocked and horrified to learn that he had actually been impregnated. It was hard for him to accept being pregnant at first, but he came to accept it. Of course, we weren't sure if there was much of a choice of getting rid of the baby, at least before we found out there were twins."

"Often, it's not fair for the victim of a rape who gets pregnant to have the rapist's baby. The baby may be an innocent being, but for the victim, it's more like a punishment, at least that's how they feel about it. Most victims would either have the baby aborted, or have it put up for adoption after birth."

"Don wasn't sure if the babies could be aborted, but the thought of giving birth to something that was the product of such a horrifying, degrading experience was abhorrent to him. But when he first listened to one of the twins' heartbeats on an exam, something clicked in him that he had a living baby living inside of him, relying on him to take care of it, and he just couldn't kill such innocent beings. And even though they are part of their mother, they are also a part of Don as well."

"He trusted a stranger and Don was violated. It was so cruel of the mother to abuse and use him like that. It was not an easy truce with her. Don was always worried that she would try to harm him again. She never did, but he would never trust her. That's why I think he has felt so wary around you for the longest time. Don is a very caring soul, but after what happened to him, he's still scared for himself, his kids, and us." Leo explained.

Lavish nodded her understanding about why Don didn't want to talk about her queen. To make someone feel like that was horrible after being forced into that.

She didn't want to hurt the turtles, but she just still felt that her queen needed to know about her children. Back on her planet, it was just that her depression, from what she had seen, had made it nearly impossible to concentrate on her queenly duties, and Devina was for the most part, a better person than Raven had been. Devina had said that the rape was not something she was proud of. She had tried to make it up to Don, and had even saved him from the formerly evil queen, but things were still awkward because of what she had done to him.

If Devina was more like the other queen, then Lavish would could have cared less about the mother knowing about the babies.

"Just don't tell Don that I told you. But I hope you understand now why he doesn't want to talk about her." Leo said.

"Yes, Leo, I understand. But those babies still should have a mother. Especially little Akemi. When she gets older, there's only so much you guys will be able to do for her." Lavish said.

"It's difficult for Don to be both the mother and father, but we help out and April is around for when Akemi gets a little older. And I hope that maybe one day, Don will find someone who will love him and who will love the twins as if they were their own." Leo said.

"It seems more like you're fulfilling the second parental role. He's more like Mom and you're Dad." Lavish teased.

Leo blushed. "Yes, well, I was the closest to him when he was pregnant. He needed a supporter, and Raph and Mikey weren't the best ones for that task. But we all try to support him the best we can, and help with the kids and give him the space when he needs it."

Lavish could see this was making even Leo uncomfortable, so she decided to drop it. She had enough information about what Devina had done. They continued on their 'date.'

Leo suggested they return back to the lair, and Lavish agreed, her mind processing everything she had learned.

…..

One night while everyone was away on patrol and Splinter was visiting April's, Leo and Lavish were babysitting together, when he asked if he could talk to her about something important.

"Hey Livy, you want to go to your room, where we can just be together and talk?"

"Sure. Why are wanting to go in there, when we could just be out here and talk?" Lavish asked.

"Just in case if the others return."

"Ok." She said and then they both made their way to her room. Akemi was asleep in Leo's room and he didn't want her disturbed.

Although what he was about to ask Olivia made his stomach nervous, he had luckily not experienced any other stomach bugs after that one night, believing that he had come down with a slight flu. He figured out later that his male hormones were coming to the rise of the possibility of mating a female. He would never force himself upon her though.

Lavish was also more in a very loving mood. A fertile time was upon her.

For her kind, the 'fertile time' only happened once a year, and it could happen any time of year. If they were around the male of their choice, they would show a very loving side to him. Kisses, wanting to hold hands, and just be near him. But it made it hard on them to concentrate on other duties when this time was upon them because of the high surging hormones. It lasted 3 weeks.

He nodded with his head, and she followed him into her room, closing the door behind her, as a habit.

"I don't think anyone would hear us." Leo laughed.

"What do you want to talk about Leo?" Lavish asked as she stood in front of him.

"Us. Like, how do you feel about me?" He asked her.

She was glad he had asked her that. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because, I just… have these strange feelings when I'm around you. It's like, I almost can't breathe. My heart races, and my stomach feels nauseated. I need to know. Please tell me." Leo begged.

Lavish felt relieved. "Leo, I have been having those same feelings when I'm with you."

Leo was happy to hear of the same feelings with her. "Then, I know that I do have feelings for you, Livy. I love you."

"I love you too, Leo." She said back.

Leo felt as if he had waited all his life to hear those words from someone special.

There were no more words to describe how they felt. The two of them immediately just kissed, forcing their lips together tightly, mouths moving in unison.

Eventually, they had to break apart to take a breath.

"Now that we know we love each other, I need to ask if I could try something new while kissing you." He said.

"What?"

"If I could put my tongue into your mouth. I've seen it in a few love stories before, and when I developed feelings for you, I have wanted to try it, but make sure its ok with you first." Leo said. This was the first real time they were now kissing each other than just a cheek kiss.

"Of course." She said. Whatever he wanted to do, she was all for it.

The two of them just wanted each other, now more than they ever wanted anything. Leo inserted his tongue into her mouth, and got to taste her. She even did the same, tasting him. They enjoyed it.

Both of their hormones were peaking, and Leo was feeling pain down in his groin, as he was getting more and more aroused.

Lavish was fighting to keep human form, his scent was intoxicating to her.

It wasn't long before they had both fallen back onto Livy's bed, with flurry, frantic hands fumbling to remove clothing. They were both nervous about being together, but Leo made sure that he didn't do anything without her permission, and likewise with her.

There was a time though throughout the love making that Leo had felt something weird on him, but Lavish kept him well distracted and entertained.

When it was over, Lavish leaned over the turtle and kissed him. "You did good for your first time." She smiled.

"Thanks. So did you." Leo said, panting.

Leo put his belt and swords back on, and Lavish put all her human clothes back on. And together, the two of them exited her room before any of the family came home.

…..

After that, they stole every private moment that they could get together. The family got suspicious of them, and Leo's brothers, Mikey and Raph, caught them getting into it one night.

Of course, Leo's two brothers knew what they were doing together. But they were concerned about if Don found out. They knew that the situation with Leo and Olivia was different, but still, they worried that he may react badly to knowing what was going on behind closed doors.

It was good in a way that Don hadn't seen it, as he would remember what Devina did to him a little over a year ago.

Raph and Mikey made sure that the two of them went with one of them from now on. That was the deal, or Don would find out.

If Leo mated with Lavish, it was his choice. They were in love. But after being caught, Raph and Mikey would annoy Leo, and even Lavish about what they were doing. They could barely get a moment's peace anymore. But Don never found out.

They sat down and discussed with Leo and Olivia their concerns and told them that they should perhaps cool things down for a little bit, until they were able to talk with Donatello about how he would feel about his brother's sexual relationship.

Leo reluctantly agreed, but for Lavish, the period in which she was fertile was over, and the need to mate nearly all the time had disappeared. Now they could only get close on the couch watching movies, but with someone else always present. And right now, Leo and Lavish weren't concerned anything would happen.

In Leo's mind, a human and turtle couldn't procreate anyway. She and Leo had mated a few times within 3 weeks before being busted.

Now things got to be a lot more relaxing for the couple. They were still close, but they were only able to hold hands, and steal kisses every now and then. The hormones had died down a lot more.

Lavish had produced strong pheromones that had helped to make Leo want to mate with her too, when she had been fertile. But he still loved her scent. It was soothing to him. But now, she just didn't give off strong pheromones anymore.

After giving up his virginity, Leo didn't look at Don's twins the same way again. He still looked at them like a proud father would, but he secretly wished that he too could become a father.

Leo tried his best to do the things he normally did, though getting his mind off making love to Olivia was hard to do. But he was determined not give into his need until he was able to talk with Don. He had just been so happy to be with his girl. It had been fun.

**Hey! Two chapters in one day! **

**This has been the longest chapter in this story yet, I think. Things are about to really heat up from here. And perhaps this one was the hardest for me in my final edit of it. **

**The adult content had to be said. I just hope what you're now reading doesn't turn you readers away from this. Heck, it's going to get a lot more interesting. **

**Thanks to Darkunderworld for editing. **


	9. Chapter 9

Two weeks later, Leo's testosterone began to decrease, and the new female hormones in his system began to increase.

What had passed into Leo's body had been a special egg cell. It was forming a uterus of sorts right now around the bundle of cells that would become the baby. The baby that would grow inside it would form a little later. Right now, the womb had to adapt to the male's organs.

It had latched on near to Leo's reproductive organs. The baby wouldn't harm them. It would grow above them. The womb would expand as the baby grew, pressing against the turtle's digestive organs.

Leo hadn't noticed any changes, nor had anyone else. He felt fine, and he was still up to doing his regular activities. Especially training.

He still thought in his mind that he and Livy couldn't procreate. So he wasn't watching out for anything.

…

A few weeks later, by a month along, the womb was now done forming and now, a fertilized embryo was forming in it. It was already attached to the lining of the womb. The womb got nutrition from the food Leo ate, and it in turn fed the embryo.

Of course, Leo had no idea what was going on inside him. Though at this moment, it was breakfast time, and Leo's stomach felt a little queasy. Mikey had made eggs and pancakes, but for some reason, to Leo, it just turned his appetite off. Just the smell of it was making him feel ill.

As soon as the food landed on the table, everyone but Leo made a grab for the pancakes. When everyone had settled down again, there was only one left, but Leo didn't even make a try for it. "You can have the last one, Leonardo." Splinter said.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Master. I think I'll just have some tea instead." Leo said politely. He got up from his chair and went to the cabinet to get his tea bags.

"Leo, are you ok?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not very hungry right now." Leo answered.

There were times when Leo would just have tea for his breakfast, but would eat after practice, but even after practice this morning, Leo still felt nauseous.

The nausea lasted a few days. He had been drinking plenty of water and tea to keep himself hydrated, but he hadn't felt up to eating anything.

He was worried about this stomach bug, but he was keeping to himself about it. He didn't want the others to worry about him. He fixed himself some toast to try to eat something, as he was hungry, but still felt too ill to eat anything heavy.

Leo began to feel even more nauseous at night, especially if he ate before bed. And as the days passed, it didn't seem to be getting any better. He began trying to stick to lighter foods such as toast and crackers. Though it didn't help with the nausea, at least he was able to eat a little something, and the smell of the toast and crackers didn't bother him as much as other smells had begun to.

April got him some. He ate them a few times a day, in very small amounts.

Lavish began to worry about Leo. He was sad and miserable now. She noticed that he sometimes winced when he was doing his katas. Did he have some kind of injury that she didn't know about?

Leo just hoped he wouldn't get caught throwing up at night. He didn't want his family to worry about him.

Leo and Lavish still had separate bedrooms, but one night while she had gotten a glass of water and turned back to go to her room, she saw a turtle sneak into the bathroom. As she walked by it, she heard the sounds of vomiting, and the voice sounded like Leo's.

'_Was Leo trying to force himself to get sick?_' Lavish asked herself.

She listened some more to make sure it was Leo. When the sounds stopped, there was a loud groan.

"When will this stop?" She heard the voice moan.

It was her love alright. She couldn't help but to be concerned. She knocked on the door.

Leo was now leaning against the wall, exhausted. But at the knock, he gasped. What if they had heard him? "Who is it?" He asked.

"It's me, Olivia." Lavish said.

"I'll be out in a minute." Leo said and flushed his evidence away again. He splashed water on his face and brushed his teeth, then he went to the door.

"It's all yours, Livy." He said and tried to go past her to go back to bed, but she grabbed his arm.

"Leo, what is going on with you? I heard you. You're sick again! Now tell me what's going on?" She demanded.

"I don't know what exactly that I have, Livy, but I am awfully sick, but only at night. Please, don't tell the others. I'm doing everything I can to make it better. It's just a stomach bug." Leo said. "It'll be gone in a few days."

"How long has this been going on, Leo?"

Leo looked shamefully down at his feet. "Uh, two weeks now."

"Two weeks! That's too long to be sick, Leo!" She said in a silent way of screaming.

"I know, I know. Please, keep your voice down." Leo lifted his hands up in surrender.

"Leo, if this illness has been going on for that long, you should talk to Donatello as soon as possible." Lavish said.

"I'm going to wait it out a few more days, and if it's not gone by then, then I'll see him. Ok?" Leo said.

"Ok. I'll give it 3 days, Leo. And if it's not gone by then, I'll make you tell him, or I'll tell him, your choice." Lavish crossed her arms over her chest.

"Thanks Livy." Leo sighed. He then gave her a kiss on the cheek and went up to his room. All he wanted to do was sleep at the moment.

At that moment, Lavish was glad that he hadn't kissed her on the lips. Lavish looked towards Leo's bedroom with worry, hoping that he would get better soon.

Leo continued to eat only crackers, toast and even managed a bit of soup. His family was beginning to worry about him. Lavish already knew he was sick. After lunch, she spoke to him.

"Leo, you really need to eat more." She said.

"I know. I eat what I can, but almost everything else makes me sick." Leo said.

"Well, the others are already getting suspicious." She said.

"I know. I have that feeling too, but like I said, two more days and then I will go to Donny." He said.

But before those two days were up, Donny approached him first.

"Uh, Leo, hold up a sec." Don said.

"What's up, Don?" Leo asked, though he had a feeling he knew what Don wanted.

"That's what I would like to know. What happened to your appetite? You don't eat anything anymore. You're starving yourself, and that's not good." Don said.

"You used to do it all the time."

"Yeah, when I was working on projects. Now I don't have time for all-nighters because of the twins. I need my rest if I'm going to be able to look after them every day. I've even gained some healthy weight by eating right." Don said.

"I'm not starving myself, Don. I didn't want anyone to know, but I have a stomach bug, okay? I'll be fine. Just give me a few days." Leo said.

"But if you have a stomach bug, why aren't you in bed instead of heading to the dojo?" Don asked.

"Because I can't stand looking at the ceiling all the time. And I feel fine right now."

"How long have you had it?" Don asked.

"A few days." Leo lied.

Lavish was listening to the conversation between the two brothers from the stairs. She observed that Leo sure liked to hide things about his health. If it went on too long, then she would tell Don, whether her love liked it or not. It wasn't worth him being sick over.

"Ok. Come with me Leo. I can give you something to settle your stomach for now." Don said, and Leo followed Don to his lab.

When he came back out, Leo had some medicine that would hopefully help to calm his upset stomach.

Lavish hoped it would help him.

**Edited by Darkunderworld. **

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading this story so far. Please keep on reading it. Like I said before, things were going to start getting a lot more interesting. **

**Read & review please. **


	10. Chapter 10

A few days later finally came, and Leo was still sick. Lavish couldn't take it anymore. She had to tell Don before Leo got worse.

She strolled into Don's lab, not bothering to knock. She was a bit angry with her love.

"Donatello!" She said.

Don nearly jumped out of his shell. "Hey! Olivia! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Never mind that, but I think Leo is really sick."

"I know of his bug."

"If he hasn't told you yet, I will. He lied to you, Don. He has been sick for over 2 weeks with that bug!" She said.

"What?!" He exclaimed in shock.

"He told me a few days ago, but he said that he would tell you if he was still sick, and he is, and he hasn't said anything to you yet. He's been sneaking off to the bathroom every night, vomiting." Lavish said.

"He's throwing up too?"

"Yes, he is."

At that moment, Leo walked in, ready to tell Don of his problem. He saw Lavish in there too, both occupants looking at him in worried anger.

"What's going on?" Leo asked slowly.

"That's what we would like to know." Don said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Leo frowned at Olivia, the anger on his face apparent. He was going to tell Don, but Olivia had gone behind his back and told his brother before he could.

"What's going on with you?" Don asked.

"I know I've had the bug for over 2 weeks, but it isn't going away." Leo said.

"This sounds serious. Come on, I am going to find out what's wrong." Don said.

"Please Donny. You have to think of something that could be causing my upset stomach." Leo said.

"I know there could be some other disorders that could make you feel this way, besides just a common flu. Do you have any other symptoms?" Don asked.

Leo sighed. "I don't know, smells really bother me, I'm tired most of the time..." His voice trailed off as he shrugged.

"Okay, just give me a bit to look up some information, and I'll get back to you." Don said.

"Thanks, Donny." Leo said as he turned and left the lab.

A thought however struck Lavish as she listened to Leo's symptoms. She herself couldn't become pregnant, but it was a distinct possibility for Leo, since she was an Anolis female. She could have gotten Leo pregnant. She just hadn't thought of trying to be more careful.

She turned to Don. "There has to be another cause of Leo's digestive problem, Donny."

"I know. Leo's usually very careful with the foods he eats and what he drinks. But I'll get onto it right away Olivia."

"There has to be some reason that he's sick." She said to him, silently praying it wasn't what she suddenly believed it was.

"I'm sure I can figure it out, Olivia. I'll call you when I have some possible guesses. And I'll probably have to do a blood test on Leo as well." Don said. He sat down in his chair and went to search the internet right away.

"Ok, because I love him so much, I don't want anything to happen to him." She said and left his lab.

Don looked at her back as she left. '_So, a girl has fallen for Leo_.' He smiled. She seemed like a good one. He had noticed that she spent most of her time with him. He got back to work.

Leo went out to the couch and sat down. He wished he knew what was causing his nausea. Sure, he had mated with a girl by now, but she was a human girl. Not like a girl from the planet that Devina had come from. Course, he didn't know Lavish's real secret yet either.

Lavish came and sat down beside him. Leo looked over at her.

"Why? Why did you tell him, Olivia? I was going to tell him." Leo asked.

"Because I was concerned about you, Leo. I just don't want you to be sick." She said. "You are the same when it comes to your family."

"I know. I put my family before my own needs."

"Yes, I have seen that. But you have to take better care of yourself if you want to continue to look out for them, Leo."

"I just don't like it when the others have to take care of me. I want to be able to take care of them. I am the leader and the oldest brother. I should be able to take care of my family when they are in trouble." Leo said.

"Even leaders and big brothers need looking after too, from time to time." Lavish said. "Don't let pride get in the way, Leo. They love you. I love you."

"I can't help it, Livy. I've just always been that way, I guess since Master Splinter deemed me the eldest of my brothers. But I appreciate your honesty." He said.

"Don said he might need some blood from you later."

"Ok. I'll let him have some when he asks." Leo said.

Lavish scooted over next to Leo, and he put his arm around her. "Let's just hope you feel better soon." She looked up at him and even rubbed his belly.

"Yeah, let's hope Donny can find the problem." He said.

…

After some time, Don came up with a few answers to what Leo's possible problem could be. He had a list. He got up from his chair and left the lab to find Olivia and Leo.

He looked in the living room first. He saw the couple sitting on the couch. He went over to get their attention. "Hey guys."

They were nearly half asleep, but snapped out of it. "Yeah, what did you find out, Donny?" Leo asked. They both immediately leapt to their feet.

"I have a list of some possible problems, Leo, but I won't know anything specific without an exam or a blood test." Don said. "If you'll come with me."

The pair looked at each other in worried looks and followed Don.

Once back in the lab, Don said, "You want to sit down Leo."

"Ok." He took the nearest seat in there. Lavish grabbed another. She wanted to be here for her boyfriend too. She had to know what was going on too.

"Do any of the others know of this?" Don asked.

"My problem? No. But I have the feeling that they are worried about me because of how I have been avoiding food." Leo said.

"Yes. They are." Don said. "Ok, Leo. I have a list here of some possible problems. And they all have nearly the same kind of symptoms that we have seen you experience." He handed the list to his brother.

Leo swallowed as he looked at the list.

_Gastritis, Benign Paroxysmal Positional Vertigo (BPPV), Gastroenteritis, Irritable Bowel Syndrome, Stress_.

Leo recognized the ones to do with stomach problems, and the one about stress. He knew he had stress in his life, but if anything, their lives had been less stressful lately, not more stressful. And as for the vertigo one, he was dizzy on occasion, but not very often.

"Uh, Don, what is the BPPV one meant to be?" He asked.

"Dizziness that makes you lose your balance." Don gave its meaning.

Leo shook his head, indicating that his dizziness was not the cause of his stomach problems.

"As for stress, I'm not stressed out. In fact, I feel less stressed out than I have in years." He insisted. "And even if I was stressed, it's never caused me any problems with my stomach." Leo said.

"Well, sometimes things can change, Leo." Don said, "But then... it has to be one of the others."

Lavish didn't even bother looking. She was mainly leaving Don's list up to Leo to understand, as she was not familiar with mutant turtle biology.

"Ok Leo, when does your stomach feel the most irritated?" Don asked.

"Mostly at night, when everyone's supposed to be asleep." Leo answered. "But I just don't understand what could be causing this. I have eaten the same things that everyone else has been eating, and no one else has gotten what I have either."

"I know. But things can always change." Don said. "But what would also help me out more would be if I could take some blood from you, Leo. Then I might have some more of an answer for you."

"Ok." Leo said.

Don got up to get a needle and syringe. Lavish only watched what Don was going to do. She saw Leo now removing his right elbow pad. The blood must be going to be collected from there, she noted.

Lavish couldn't help but wonder what color a turtle's blood was, but knew she was about to find out.

Don came back with the syringe and elastic band. Leo held out his arm for his brother to find a good vein.

Lavish saw Don tie the band around Leo's upper arm. Then Don felt around in the bend of Leo's elbow. It didn't take him long to find a vein. He wiped the spot down to sterilize it, and wiped it off. Then taking the needle, Lavish saw the needle penetrate Leo's skin. The turtle winced a little, but didn't move.

Red liquid came into the syringe immediately. Don filled it nearly to the top. Then he stopped, and he put a cotton ball on top of where the needle was. "Ok, hold that." Don said. He also untied the band.

Leo put his left hand's finger on top of the cotton ball, and Don carefully withdrew the needle. He handled the syringe carefully, and put it on his desk. Then he grabbed a wrapping, and came back and put it around Leo's arm.

"There. All done. You can go now. I'll let you know as soon as I find anything." Don said.

"Thanks Donny." Leo said. He and Lavish left the lab.

Lavish had now seen what color her beloved's blood was. She hoped the answer that came from it wasn't anything bad.

Leo really hoped that Don could find his answer that way. He would just try to go about his normal routine until Don found his answer. He just hoped that Don wouldn't have to do anything more drastic to find his answers.

**Thanks to Darkunderworld for editing. **


	11. Chapter 11

Donatello began looking at Leo's blood sample under his microscope. Most of Leo's blood cells looked to be completely normal. "That's odd." He murmured. "If Leo's sick, then how could his cells be normal?" Don asked himself. "I may need a second opinion."

Don wanted to make doubly sure that nothing was wrong with Leo. But the only other one who understood more about reptilian blood would be his croc friend, Leatherhead. He would have to go there. Don was a genius, but there were even things he didn't always understand either.

When he finished all of the tests he was able to run, he carefully packed Leo's blood sample carefully, and he headed to his friend's and let Leo know where he was going.

"Is something wrong, Donny?" Leo asked.

"I don't know yet, Leo. I just really need a second opinion. I'll be back soon. Take care of the twins for me." Don said and left the lair for Leatherhead's.

Lavish now came over. "Where was he going?"

"He was going to Leatherhead's, our crocodilian friend. He is a scientist like Don, and was raised by the Utroms we told you about. Leatherhead also once saved Don's life when he got turned into a monster by Bishop's freak aliens." Leo explained.

"Is this friend nice?" She asked.

"Yes. With the right people, like us." Leo said.

"I would like to meet him some time."

"You will." Leo promised. "But to take my blood to Leatherhead... Something must be puzzling him, or Don didn't understand what he was seeing. Leatherhead was the one who helped him to find out about his pregnancy."

When Lavish heard this, she felt her heart clench with worry. Could this croc friend discover that Leo may possibly be pregnant with her child? If that was possible, then she could be in trouble. As much as she loved it here, she might have to up her escape plan with the twins. She didn't know when Donatello would be back. Looking at a blood sample couldn't take that long, could it?

Lavish had fallen in love with Leo over the time she had been here, but she still had her duty to her queen. She had promised herself that she would deliver them. From the many tales she had been told of the turtles, and about Leo, she didn't want to hurt him. She didn't want to betray his feelings toward her, but if Don found out she was an Anolis female instead of human, it just had her big time concerned that she would be found out and that because they hadn't trusted her queen, they wouldn't trust her either. Then she knew her relationship with Leo would be over with.

She had expected to use one of Don's brothers to get to the twins and get them to trust her, but she had gotten in more than she had ever expected to be, and had really fallen for Leo. This was a complicated decision, but the chance of her secret being revealed was too great right now. It sparked her decision to get herself and the twins out of here tonight.

She couldn't take the chance of any of them finding out, so she had to get out of here with the twins as soon as possible. She knew Splinter was heading to bed, hopefully remaining oblivious to her actions. And Mikey and Raph were out on patrol, so that just left Leo, who was supposed to be up with her, just on babysitting duty. But if she was going to get Akemi and Virgil out of here, Leo needed to be incapacitated. He wouldn't understand her reasons for doing what she needed to do.

Lavish offered to make Leo some tea to help settle his stomach down, and he readily accepted her offer.

She had some special drugs in her room that she had gotten from her ship, and grabbed the sedative that she would slip into Leo's tea. She wouldn't give him much, just enough to make him go to sleep.

After she made sure he was asleep, then she would make her move.

…

Don got to the croc's home and knocked on his door. Leatherhead answered shortly after.

"Hello, Donatello. What brings you by today?" Leatherhead greeted.

"Hi, Leatherhead. I know I didn't call first, but I came by because my brother, Leonardo, is having some problems." Don said.

"What kind of problems? Come in, my friend." Leatherhead offered as he motioned him inside.

Don followed Leatherhead into his lab. "He's been sick for over 2 weeks now. He's experiencing some stomach problems." Don explained. "I took some blood earlier from him, and there may be something in his blood that you could see that I may have missed. I just need a second opinion. He hasn't been eating and he has been suffering from vomiting and nausea, but I didn't see any abnormalities in his blood, or any elevated white cells to show that he was fighting off a bug of some sort. It might be a more serious condition or disease."

"Has anything changed in Leonardo's diet or activities?" Leatherhead asked.

Donatello shook his head. "The only thing that has changed in his life is there is a girl living with us who has become quite close to Leo."

"Who is this girl?" Leatherhead asked.

"She is a human girl that we took in off the streets so the Purple Dragons wouldn't be after her. She was one of their victims, but since she's been with us, she's been great with us, and she makes Leo real happy. He teaches her stuff."

"Have they been any closer than just good friends?" The croc asked.

"I don't think so. If so, I haven't been told. Though Raph and Mikey have teased them both a bit more lately." Don said. "And I know they kiss and hold hands, and get close on the couch."

"And how is she with the twins?"

"She's great. She's like another aunt to them." Don smiled.

"Well, it is good to hear that Leonardo may have found a companion who fits into your family so well." Leatherhead said with a smile. "Now let's take a look at that blood sample, my friend."

The turtle and croc had now turned their attention to Leatherhead's microscope. Don took the syringe out of his duffel bag and handed it to LH.

The croc secreted some of Leo's blood from the syringe onto one of his micro-slides, then put it under the microscope lens. He began to look over Leo's blood sample. Don waited patiently close by.

Leatherhead looked through everything as he had done with Don's blood almost a year ago. Mostly everything looked fine, but when he began to evaluate hormone levels in his blood, the results were startling. His eyes widened.

"Donatello, I think we have a problem."

Don perked up at that. "What?"

"Come look for yourself." Leatherhead gestured. Don came over and looked into the scope.

Leatherhead pointed out some points in the cells of Leo's blood that indicated hormones. "These are what I saw back when I found out about your pregnancy. The hCG hormone in his blood is elevated."

Don's eyes widened. It couldn't be. "I don't see how this could have happened to Leo." Don stepped away from the microscope, his mind swirling in shock.

"Donatello, as you know elevated hCG levels in males is usually indicative of cancer." Leatherhead said somberly.

Don closed his eyes in horror. "So you're saying that either my brother has cancer, or he has somehow mated with an Anolis female and is pregnant." Donatello stated, his voice deadpan, unable to deal with either possibility.

"Unless there's something he's not telling you." LH said.

"I really hope its not what I think it is. I don't see how it could have happened, unless he would have mated with a female from Anolis, or some evil scientist could have done it to him." Don began to say with a panic in his voice. "But Leo would have told me if he was."

Leatherhead again looked into the microscope, searching for an answer for his friend. "Leonardo also has high levels of progesterone. It is not cancer, my friend."

Donatello felt his heart freeze in terror. "Olivia." He said in a strangled voice filled with horror. His brother's life and the life of his twins were in danger. Don ran from Leatherhead's home, praying he wasn't too late.

**Thanks to Darkunderworld for editing. **


	12. Chapter 12

Don had been out of the lair for some time now; Raph and Mikey were out on patrol, and Splinter had gone to bed. Lavish and Leo, aside from waiting for Don to return, were supposed to be babysitting.

Leo had fallen asleep; thanks to the sleeping drug that Lavish had slipped into his tea. "I'm sorry, Leo, but I have to get my queen's twins out of here tonight. I have a feeling their father might suspect something; that I am not who I'm supposed to be. Again, I have to do this, my love, for my queen. I got too far into this with you as it was."

She gave him one last kiss on the cheek, picked up a baby carrier and slung it over her back. She then ran upstairs. She first went into Leo's room, picking the sleeping Akemi up in her arms. She and her brother were about 6 months old now. She carefully placed Akemi into the carrier and then slung it over her back so that Akemi was secured against her body. She then went to Virgil's room. He too was sleeping and Lavish picking up the child did not seem to bother him in the least, remaining sound asleep.

Neither baby noticed Lavish picking them up. Akemi had settled down now at night. She quietly took them downstairs and took the elevator up to the surface. She got out of the warehouse undetected, and then made herself invisible. Conveniently, whatever she touched also became invisible.

She hoped Akemi and Virgil would remain asleep until she reached her ship. She was now in her levitating state so that nothing really would get in her way. She took to the rooftops, knowing that is was safer than on the ground, that way she wouldn't run into any humans.

…

Don ran desperately back to the lair. He pushed the buttons for the keypad to open the door to the lair. Finally, the door lifted and he stumbled into the lair, panting heavily, his heart beating in panic. He had to check on Akemi and Virgil right away, and to warn his family of Olivia's duplicity.

Once the door was wide open, Don wasted no time running up the stairs to the two bedrooms.

"Akemi?" Don ran over to the cradle.

It was empty.

"No!" Don panicked, running to his own room.

He looked in Virgil's cradle and also found it to be empty. Panic clutched at his heart. "No! They can't be gone!" He whispered in disbelief.

He ran downstairs praying that somehow Leo had realized that Olivia was an Anolis female, and had managed to protect his twins from her.

Don entered the living room and felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach. Leo was lying on the couch, eyes closed. Don ran forward, fear filling him as he checked his brother's pulse. He found it beating strongly beneath his fingertips. Don tried to wake up Leo up, but he didn't stir. "Leo, wake up!" He shouted at his unresponsive brother.

He came to the conclusion that Leo must have been drugged. Though he seemed otherwise fine, he couldn't wake his brother.

He left the living room and checked all of the other rooms in the lair for Olivia and the twins, but they were nowhere to be found. He then ran to his father's room, unsure of what he would find. His father was also sleeping, but when he shook his father's shoulder, his father awoke.

"Master Splinter, have you seen Olivia or the twins tonight?" Don asked quickly.

"Slow down, my son. Yes, before I went to bed. Is something wrong?" Splinter asked.

"Yes. Olivia and the twins are gone and Leo's been drugged. She… she's an Anolis female!" He announced in panic.

"Are you sure, my son?" Master Splinter asked, his eyes filling with worry.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Where are Raphael and Michelangelo?"

"I don't know where they are. They must have gone out on patrol while I was at Leatherhead's." Don replied quickly.

"Slow down, Donatello. You need to breath. I'm sure she has not gotten far." Splinter said. "Call Raphael and Michelangelo back."

Don immediately grabbed his shell cell out of his belt and dialed Raph's number while he tried to control his rising panic.

A few rings, and then Raph picked up. "Hello?"

"Raph, it's Olivia, she's an Anolis female! She drugged Leo and she's taken the twins!" Don said in a rush of words.

Raph remained silent for a moment before swearing profusely into the phone. "We'll be right there." Then hung up.

"We need to go find her Master Splinter." Don told his father, his voice shaking.

"We will, but we shall wait for your brothers to return. Perhaps by that time, Leonardo will have woken up and perhaps he will be able to tell us what happened." Master Splinter said soothingly. "What was it that alerted you to Olivia's deception, my son?" Master Splinter said, trying to distract Don.

"Leo's blood sample. He's been sick, that's why he's been acting so strange. I just came back from Leatherhead's. Leo knew I was going there. I needed some more help to identify his problem and Leatherhead found it. He saw that Leo's hCG levels are up, just as mine were when we found out that I was pregnant."

Splinter's eyes widened. "You don't mean…?"

Donatello nodded. "Leo's pregnant, and Olivia is an Anolis female." He said in a panicked tone. "And that's why I'm worried about my twins."

Raph and Mikey arrived back home moments later. "Where is Olivia?!" Raph demanded.

"We don't know, Raphael. Right now, she and the twins are missing." Splinter said.

Raph and Mike looked down at Don. He had tears streaming down his face. "We have to find them."

"What about Leo, is he going to be okay?" Mikey pointed at the leader asleep on the couch.

Donatello looked at the couch. "Yeah, he'll be fine when he wakes up, it was just a sleeping drug of some sort. Olivia obviously waited until you and Raph were gone and Master Splinter was asleep before drugging Leo and taking the twins." Don answered in a choked voice.

Splinter picked up Leo's tea cup and smelled it. "There is indeed something else in this cup than the scent of tea. My sons, I will stay and look after Leonardo. You three go out and find Donatello's babies."

"Sensei, Leo will be fine. I need your keen sense of smell to find Olivia and the twins." Donatello told their father. "I also have special goggles in my lab that will allow us to see Olivia if she is invisible." He said running quickly to his lab, retrieving the goggles for himself and his two brothers and running back to the living room.

They all donned Don's special goggles as Splinter tried to catch Olivia's scent, tracking to to the elevator. "Here. She left with the twins this way." Splinter said.

"Are you sure Leo's going to be okay here, all alone?" Mikey asked.

"We don't have a choice but to leave him here." Raph said.

"But then again, she could come back for Leo. Mikey, you stay here and protect Leo." Don ordered.

"Okay, Donny." Mikey agreed, and went back to his oldest brother. "And tell him what's going on when he comes to." Mikey added grimly.

Then Splinter, Don, and Raph exited through the elevator. Splinter and Raph had both noticed that Don was taking the lead right now, but in his state of mind right now, he couldn't be blamed. He was being a worried father. He had to find his kids.

**Thanks to Darkunderworld for editing. **

**Go ahead and hate Lavish all you want. Read and review please. **


	13. Chapter 13

Lavish arrived at her ship clear across the city. It was still invisible to the public's eye. She brought the sleeping babies on board with her, and laid them in special beds that she had aboard just for babies. She had also made sure to pack some food and diapers from the lair that Akemi and Virgil would need during their long trip.

She wasn't worried about them being scared of her when they woke up, because they knew her. But they only knew her as Olivia the human, not Lavish the Anolis lizard. Right now, on her ship, Lavish morphed from her human form to her lizard form, and stretched, glad to be back in it.

She looked at Virgil and Akemi, who were still sleeping, a twinge of regret filling her. She had hated that she had to leave at such a rushed pace, but she had been worried about Leo's blood sample. It could have revealed everything if Leo was indeed pregnant- which she strongly suspected that he was. But she knew that she couldn't leave Leo for too long to raise their child on his own. She would be back for them.

But now, Leo would be in the same boat as Don, impregnated by an Anolis female, and betrayed by her too.

"I'm sorry for this, Leo, my love, but my queen needs me more right now. I'll be back for you." Lavish said, and started up her ship's engines.

The spaceship took off, still invisible to the naked eye and locked onto the coordinates of Anolis. Devina was going to finally meet the child she had thought she had lost, as well as the other child Donatello had bore in secret.

…..

Don and Raph followed Splinter across the city, their father following Olivia's scent as they darted across the rooftops until Splinter drew to a halt. Across the street and nestled in an open park area, smoke curled suspiciously up from four rings of burnt grass.

"I smell the strong scent of burnt fuel and charred earth. I believe there may have been a spaceship here." Splinter said.

Don nodded in grim agreement as his mind processed the burn marks left in the park's green space.

"There had to be. And this is where you followed Olivia's scent to?"

"Yes." Splinter affirmed softly.

"No! They can't be gone!" Don said, shaking his head back and forth in denial, tears beginning to stream down his face again. "NO!"

Raph gathered Don into his arms. "Sorry Donny. We'll get them back. One way or anotha'."

"We will do what ever it takes to find your children, my son." Splinter agreed. He rubbed his son's shell, though it didn't do much good. There was no comfort anyone could give to a distraught parent when their children were missing.

Realizing that there was nothing else they could do, they slowly made their way back to the lair.

On the way there, Don began to contemplate the ramifications of his children being taken to Anolis, the inevitable knowledge of their existence being learned of by Devina, and the possibility of Devina's presence on Earth. He only prayed that if she did come that she would bring them back with her, and if she didn't... his mind would not contemplate that possibility, because if Devina did not come, he would never see his children again.

….

Back at the lair, Leo was finally coming to. Mikey sat on the couch beside him, just waiting anxiously. He looked over at his big brother as Leo twitched slightly.

"Leo?" Mikey asked.

Leo rubbed his head and groaned. He felt a little dizzy. He opened his eyes when he heard his brother's voice. "What happened? Where's Livy?"

"That's what we were wondering. She drugged you, Leo. She's missing, and so are Donny's twins. Everyone else left in a panic to track them. I was left here to watch over you." Mikey explained.

Leo blinked, trying to process what his brother had told him. "I don't understand. What do you mean Livy's gone, and so are Virgil and Akemi? We have to find them!" Leo shouted, trying to sit up even as his vision swam.

"They're looking, but Leo..." Mikey paused as if not quite knowing how to continue. "We think... Donny thinks that Olivia was an Anolis female." Mike said quietly.

At that, Leo's eyes widened. "What?" He asked in disbelief.

Mike looked away uncomfortably, not really knowing how to respond. At that moment, the door to the elevator slid open, revealing the rest of their family.

"Donny?" Leo asked, his voice shaking slightly at the look of devastation carved into Don's face.

"Did you find them?" Mikey asked rhetorically, already knowing the answer from the looks on his family's faces.

"They're gone!" Raph snarled.

"We were just on our way to help you look for them, after Mikey told me what happened." Leo said. "Master Splinter, I don't understand what's going on." Leo said as he looked desperately to his father for some answers.

"Olivia was an Anolis female, my son." Splinter said. "She was using you, Leonardo, and drugged you so that she could take the twins."

Leo's eyes widened in shock. "Drugged me? She would never do that. She loves me."

"I think she was playing us all." Don finally spoke up, words bitter and angry. "She must have been worried about your blood sample. She must have known that by going to Leatherhead's, I would find out that she wasn't human. Devina must have sent her to spy on us. She was here for my twins all along!"

"Donny, I still don't-" Leo began in confusion.

Then Don stomped up to Leo. "You had sex with Olivia, didn't you?"

Leo felt himself flush with embarrassment, surprised and confused by the question that was almost an attack. He cast a quick glance at Mikey and Raph for a second, but knew neither was going to offer any help or explanation. He turned his full attention back to Don.

"That's a very personal question, Don. But, yes. I did." Leo finally answered.

Don then looked away. "Don't you get it, Leo? She's an Anolis female. Devina did the same thing to me, using disguises and tricks to try to get what she wanted, and it looks like Olivia did the same thing to you! And then she took my kids!" Don's voice broke with despair as he quickly turned, walking briskly to his lab where he shut the door firmly behind him.

Leo stared after his brother in shock, not understanding his brother's words.

"I still don't… Olivia was human." Leo said in denial. "Someone must have taken her and the twins, and-"

Splinter interrupted Leo's rushed words. "Leatherhead found evidence in your blood sample that indicates that you are pregnant with Olivia's child. Donatello knew then that his twins, and possibly you were in danger. He ran back here and found them gone and you sleeping, unable to be roused. It was then that I smelled a drug in your tea, my son."

Raph and Mikey couldn't believe what they were hearing. "Leo's pregnant?" Mikey asked.

Leo couldn't believe this. "No. I can't be. I can't be responsible for all this. I may be responsible for the twins being taken, but I refuse to believe that. Olivia is not one of them! She… she can't be!" Then Leo couldn't stay in front of his remaining brothers and father another second, turning and striding to his room, quickly closing his door behind him with a loud bang of wood against wood.

Raph, Mike, and Splinter all gave each other shocked glances that quickly turned grim.

"This is all hard to take in, Master Splinter. Is Leo really pregnant?" Raph asked.

"As far as Donatello's evidence suggests; I believe he is, Raphael. We have all noticed that Leonardo has been acting so strange lately. Much like Donatello was when he had became pregnant." Splinter said.

"I remember. You're right, now Leo's acting like it too." Raph said.

"So what do we do?" Mikey asked.

"Donatello believes and hopes that Devina will come and hopefully, she will bring the twins. Perhaps if she does, we can find some way to get them back." Splinter explained softly.

"Great. And the last thing we need is her around her again. She always made Donny act unlike himself when she was here." Mikey said.

"Yeah, now Leo's going to be goin' through the same thing." Raph growled. "I know Leo was like a dad to the twins too, but now he's havin' his own! And one of those females was responsible for it!"

"Yes. But now, we must prepare for Devina's arrival; though we have no idea when or if she will be coming back. There is not much more we can do for now." Splinter pronounced grimly.

Everyone would get ready as best they could.

…

In his room, Leo felt as if he was about to cry; which was ridiculous because he never cried. This fact of course only led credence to his brother's claims.

He felt guilty that he could have been responsible for Don's twins getting kidnapped, and he hadn't been able to do anything because he had been drugged. Then, there was the other issue.

Leo didn't want to believe it. He couldn't. Though he knew evidence was what he needed, he just didn't want it to be the answer for his stomach problems.

His mind was just still in shock, unable to process Olivia's deception. He had been used to get to Don's twins. He momentarily wondered why, if Olivia had wanted Don's twins that badly, why hadn't she tried to get close to him instead? Of course, Don had been in no mood to take on a new girlfriend.

Leo had thought that she loved him, but he had been deceived. '_How could she have used me like this?' _He wondered.

If she did actually come back, he would be able to confront her, but he knew that there was nothing she could say that would ever allow him to forgive her for what she had done, not just to him -to their relationship- but also what she had done to Don, who had already suffered enough.

His mind shied away with dealing with the fact that his family believed he was pregnant. He couldn't accept this at the moment, and instead, turned his thoughts to Don and Devina. Leo also didn't like the idea of Devina coming back to torment Don more. It was no wonder Don was furious with him, and his brother had every right to be. He had placed their entire family in danger and now because of him, Virgil and Akemi were gone.

The turtles had wanted to make sure that Devina would never find out, but apparently, another one of them had come to Earth to get them for her. But there was another thing that came to Leo's mind: would Donny be wanted for murder too? He had after all, killed their last queen, even if she had deserved it.

Leo knew that Don couldn't avoid him forever. They would have to come and talk about it sometime real soon, and hopefully, before Devina got there.

….

Don was beside himself with worry and angry with Leo. He knew it wasn't actually Leo's fault, having been deceived, but he irrationally needed someone to blame.

_'How could he have had sex with one of them?'_ Don thought furiously. Don wished to be able to tell Leo under better circumstances that he was pregnant.

He knew his older bro would have an even harder time with everything that had happened. He also knew Leo would think everything was his fault, even though it really wasn't.

Well, Leo had been used to get close to the babies after all, but he couldn't have known that his girlfriend was plotting to take Don's babies. And he had been drugged so she could take them while Don, Raph, and Mikey were out of the lair.

This girl had also been real good at disguising herself as a human too; she had not even given off any lizard scent that would have exposed her true identity. But still, Leo or Splinter should have been able to sense something about her that wasn't right. They were the ones that could sense special things. But she had also gotten so close to Leo that his brother had dropped his guard.

Don swore that if anything happened to his kids while they were in Olivia's, or Devina's custody, they would pay.

**Edited by Darkunderworld. She had a vacation, so it took longer to get this one up. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I know many of you may hate this chapter, but just showing what is going on when the twins are introduced to their mother since it was originally Lavish's mission to retrieve the babies. **

Lavish had now finally arrived back on Anolis. It had taken many hours flight, and the twins were now awake and crying to be fed and changed.

She walked over to the little beds where they were. "Ok kids, it's almost time for you to meet your mom. I probably should feed and change you first so you're not so cranky when you first see her."

Akemi and Virgil both looked up at the female voice they had come to know as Olivia, but when they looked up, they saw a blonde skinned female lizard with red hair. They were silent for a moment, but then began to cry again, scared of the lizard who was standing over them.

Lavish knew that they were frightened of her, and so to calm them down, she decided she was going to have to change back her human form again.

She went to prepare some bottles for both of them, made the formula, and warmed them up. She had seen Leo prepare bottles nearly all the time back at the lair. She had liked the look the baby turtle girl had given her when she had fed her one time.

She would feed them before changing them. They had been content to feed before being changed many a time before and then were happy to be changed directly after they were fed. But then, Lavish decided against it. Change first, feed second.

Lavish changed into her human form before she came near the babies again. This time, they were slightly more comforted. She changed the diapers and washed her hands. Then she sat down with Akemi first. She was more used to her because Leo had handled her more often.

Akemi immediately took her bottle. She would take anything at this point. She suckled happily.

"Maybe you could end up with a little cousin, Akemi. The problems Uncle Leo was having back home might have indicated it. I would be your Auntie Lavish." Lavish smiled at her. "But after they find out how I took you two, I have a feeling that I won't be that welcome there anymore. I hated using Leo like that after I had come to truly love him. But I only had a small amount of time I could be there. My duty calls for me to be back here for my Queen, your mother."

Akemi just looked up at the 'human' feeding her. She had no idea who her mom was. Don was her 'mom.' Leo was like her dad. She finished her bottle just as her brother began to get impatient. He was just as hungry as his sister.

Lavish tried burping Akemi, and picking up Virgil at the same time. This was usually a two person job when it involved twins. But no one else was in the ship to help her right now. She had to do this to make the kids more presentable for their mom.

She had Virgil settled into the crook of her arm and the bottle on the table next to her. Virgil was beginning to squirm. He wasn't that used to the woman. Don was always caring for him. "Calm down now, Virgil, if you want your breakfast." She said.

Akemi finally burped. Lavish stood up and put Akemi back in the baby bed. She couldn't hold two babies at once to feed them like this. Then she sat back down to settle down Virgil down again. She wouldn't feed him until he settled down enough. Then his food would be his reward. He couldn't be that fussy an eater, could he? She was just worried that he might try to squirm right out of her hands.

Virgil settled enough after a couple minutes of squirming, Lavish picked up the bottle to show him that food was ready for him. He held up his hands for the bottle, that he wanted it.

Lavish gave Virgil his bottle. She had never fed the baby lizard boy before, but she had seen Don do it. He was so good for his dad. But right now, Dad wasn't there.

Ten to 12 minutes later, he was finally done. She now burped him. It didn't take too long for that.

Now she stood up and walked back over to the baby beds. She picked up the baby supply bag and then placed Virgil and Akemi into a double stroller she had placed on her ship while she was on Earth. The twins were now as ready as they would ever be to be presented to Queen Devina. For the moment, the twins were nice and quiet, having been fed and changed.

Once outside her ship, Lavish had to continue to walk in human form to not scare the babies. Some guards came over and questioned her. They were both female. "Who are you and what are you doing with these babies?"

"Hi, I am a member of Queen Devina's Counsel. I am Lavish. I just got back from my mission to retrieve her baby and found out that she had twins. I have to look like this for the twins to remain calm. That's how they know me." Lavish explained her situation.

"Lavish has been out of office for the last 6 months dealing with family problems." A guard said.

"I lied. I was going to get the queen's baby for her. Here, I am Lavish." The woman said and changed into her real form so they would believe her. "I wanted to surprise my queen so she would be happier and not have to be sad about her child anymore. This is my surprise to her."

The guards now believed her, that she was the Counsel member, Lavish. "Alright Counsel member, Lavish. You should go directly to Queen Devina. She would want to know who was coming back from off the planet." A guard said.

Lavish bowed and continued on, some more guards escorting her. It looked like she could use some help with those babies she was hauling. She knew she could use the help, but she wasn't handing over the twins to anyone but Devina.

Soon, they reached the palace, where Devina and her parents now lived.

Devina was sitting on her throne at this time of day, listening to various advisors and representatives, though at the moment, she was in between meetings. Lavish saw that she looked miserable, but brightened once she saw Lavish.

Devina looked surprised to see her. A guard came forward to introduce the guest. "My Queen, may I present Counsel woman, Lavish and twin babies to see you."

"Thank you Guard. Let her forward." Devina said.

"The Queen will see you." The guard said.

"Thank you." Lavish said and now approached her queen, pushing the stroller forward. When she got before her Queen, she bowed. "My Queen. I have brought you two surprises."

"Lavish, you are back sooner than I expected, but I would like to see your surprises." Devina said.

"First off, before I show you them, I will say that when I asked for my time off, it wasn't because of family problems. I wanted to make you happy, and I had decided to go to Earth to find the one that had made you so unhappy, Donatello. It seems that he had lied to you, my Queen. He actually gave you not one child, but two. He just didn't want you to have them." Lavish explained. "These are your twins, my Queen." Lavish now brought the two bundles up to her.

Devina's eyes had widened at her explanation. She now looked at the babies in her friend's arms. Lavish handed her Virgil first. "This is your son."

"Virgil!" She said.

"Yes. This is him."

"I thought I had lost you!" Devina cried. She now had tears in her eyes. She saw that Virgil had Don's skin color and shell, and her lizard tail.

"And, my Queen, Donatello never told you that you had a daughter too." Lavish said next.

Devina looked back up at her and at the next little bundle in her arms. "Here is your daughter, Akemi. She looks more like a turtle." Lavish said.

Devina looked at the new turtle girl. "She looks exactly like her father."

"Yeah, but she likes her Uncle Leo more. She is the more active twin, more bossy, while Virgil is quieter and likes his daddy."

Devina now looked at Lavish with curiosity. "And how is my… the father, Donatello?"

"He's doing well, busy as ever. The family takes turns babysitting when Donatello leaves the lair. The babies love everyone in the family." Lavish said. "But Donatello was not that trusting of me too much. I think he feared another female would try to, you know, what you did to him; or to one of his brothers."

Devina was glad that Don had recovered well from the birth, but these babies had been away from her for half a year. They didn't know who she was. She wanted to keep her children by her side, but knew she couldn't. She needed answers from Donatello.

"I should keep the twins for myself, but I know Donatello will be very worried about them. I know he'll be expecting me to bring them back to him." Devina said softly.

"What are you going to do with them, my Queen?" Lavish asked.

"You have been a good and loyal friend to me, Lavish. You have brought me my children so that I could see them. Now my parents will even know that they do have grandchildren after all. I think I will keep Virgil and Akemi here for a little while, so my parents and I can get to know them."

"One month, then I'll take them back to him." Devina decreed.

Lavish was pleased that her queen was pleased with what she had done, but she also wanted to return to Leo. She had a feeling that she wouldn't be so welcome next time, and that's why she would only go back when her queen went back to Earth.

…..

That night, Lavish was reunited with her own family. They were happy to have her back. She was also happy to be back in her own home, her own bed, and to be back amongst her own kind. But now that her mission was complete, she deeply regretted what she had done to Leo.

….

Devina finally had the chance to introduce Akemi and Virgil to Temmy and Clancy. Her parents were finally happy to see their daughter so happy, and to finally meet the grandchildren they thought they would never get to meet. Each parent held one baby.

"It's so good to see you happy again, Devina." Temmy said.

"Me too. And so nice to be meeting the little miracles that we thought we were never going to see. I'm proud of Lavish for doing that for you." Clancy said.

"A month that should be long enough for us to get to know them a bit more." Devina proclaimed.

"You did well in making the twins too. They look nice and healthy." Temmy said.

"I think I did really well for only mating one time, though I will always regret the way I did it. I gave him twins. One took after him, and one took after me." Devina said.

But despite how happy Devina and her parents were to meet them, Akemi and Virgil were not happy at all. They wanted their real family back; their turtle family, but that was not going to happen for awhile. The lizard family would now take care of their needs.

Over the month, after the food that Lavish had packed ran out, the twins were started on solid foods, but were still given formula, though different from the kind they were used to.

Akemi and Virgil soon learned to settle down and that these lizard creatures were just as caring parents and grandparents as their turtle family was.

**Edited by Darkunderworld. **


	15. Chapter 15

It was not easy on Don for the next month. He snapped at nearly everyone. He just wanted his babies back. He would have done anything to have them back. He would look at both empty cradles and couldn't help but cry. Akemi's cradle was in his room now. If he ever got them back, Don felt as if he wouldn't let them out of his sight ever again.

The family also felt the loss. The lair had finally been filled with happiness, and now it was filled with nothing but sadness and misery, and no one felt more responsible than Leo. None of this would have happened if he hadn't fallen for Olivia's wiles and tricks.

The family had gotten so used to taking care of them that not taking care of them was close to a physical pain that clutched at their hearts and souls. They all wanted the babies back; it would be the only thing that made them happy again.

Don was more angry and snapped at Leo more than anyone. Leo felt Don had every right to; which also resulted in Leo crying a lot more too, especially because of the new hormones in his system.

Don had finally explained to Leo and given him the evidence that confirmed that he was indeed, pregnant. But Don hadn't given Leo the news in a very friendly or supportive manner. Because of how Don had given Leo the news, it only made Leo feel even worse. This was a very bad time to be expecting a baby because of the stress going on.

Leo didn't want to accept that he was pregnant. He continued to deny it, no matter how much everyone told him that he had to be expecting. He had all the symptoms, but he just kept on telling his family that it was just a virus.

Leo was sick all the time now, not being able to keep much down and having little appetite, he was throwing up any time of day, nauseated, tired, dizzy, and experiencing mood swings. About the only foods he could keep down were toast and crackers. He was now entering his 7th week, and he had a little more of an appetite back, but he was losing a bit of weight since he couldn't keep much food down.

Leo's mood varied, but was usually morose, guilty, and irritated; snapping at Don most of all since Don was the one who insisted that Leo was pregnant, as well as blaming him for the loss of the twins.

Despite Leo's condition, he refused to discontinue his nightly, futile search of the city for both Olivia and the missing twins. And so he continued with his training as well.

Don should've known how Leo was feeling, but his mind was too consumed with worry and grief.

One day, Splinter couldn't stand Don being mad at Leo anymore. He saw how upset both of them were, and knew that the blame Don felt towards Leo had to end. Blaming one another was not going to get the twins back any sooner.

The wise rat went to his brainy son and talked to him. "Donatello, do you truly blame Leonardo for losing the twins?"

"He was babysitting, Master. He and Olivia." Don said her name with disgust.

"Yes, they were. But we had no idea that she was going to drug him to kidnap the twins. That was not his fault, Donatello. Don't you see how he blames himself? And Leonardo is in no condition to be doing this to himself. He needs your support and love now more than ever if he is to get through his own pregnancy." Splinter explained. "I'm sure Devina will do nothing to harm Akemi and Virgil."

"I know she wouldn't hurt them, but it's just the fact that they are not here with me. I miss them so much, Father. I want them back." Don said. "I know I have been distracted and that's because of Akemi and Virgil's loss, I have been ignoring Leo's needs. I know he needs me and I know I do need to examine him to see how his baby is doing, but he's the one who continues to deny that he's expecting."

"Leonardo is going through the loss of the twins too, Donatello. And besides this, he is convinced that Olivia was human and not an Anolis female lizard." Splinter said.

"Those Anolis lizards are masters of deception. Two of them have now used us to get what they want. I'm sure the one that was after Leo will be back for him." Don said.

"Yes. We will still keep an eye out for her too, but right now, my son, you really need to find Leonardo and apologize for being so angry and short with him, and tell him it was not his fault that the twins were lost that night. Being drugged and deceived by Olivia was not his fault. You also need to get him to agree to let you examine him." Splinter said.

Don lowered his head in sadness. He knew his father was right. "I will, Sensei." Don stood and left his room, which he had rarely left over the past month.

Don went to find Leo.

….

Leo was in his favorite place at the moment; the dojo. He was trying to meditate, to clear his mind of all that had been happening lately. Leo had found that meditating with deep breathing and some light exercises did keep some of his morning sickness at bay for a while.

Right now, Leo was just trying to get himself ready for tonight's patrol and to see if he could bring the twins home. He had been going out every night with Raph and Mikey, or just one of them. Don was just not someone that he could get along with right now.

Just then, Leo sensed a presence enter the dojo. From the soft footsteps, he knew it was Don. He opened his eyes to look up at his younger brother. In his fragile state of mind, he hoped he wasn't going to be lectured again. He already blamed himself enough as it was.

As Don walked over to him, Leo saw that Don had a gentler look on his face this time. He watched him as Don now sat down in front of him.

"Leo, I need to talk to you." Don began calmly.

"Go on. It's ok." Leo said.

"What's ok?" Don asked.

"You can blame me for what happened. I know I deserve it." Leo said.

"No, Leo. I came to tell you that you don't deserve the blame for what happened that night. I have just been caught up in my own grief so much that I neglected you. I just miss Akemi and Virgil. It was not your fault that you were drugged. There's nothing we can do when that happens. Olivia deceived us all." Don said.

"I can't believe that I actually fell in love with her. She betrayed me." Leo looked down sadly.

"I know how you feel, Leo." Don said. "The first night I met Devina, I thought she was a friend and then she raped me. I know it wasn't love, but I thought I could at least trust her. After that of course, no matter how nice she tried to come across as, I was frightened of her and I knew I could never trust her again."

"Yeah. We saw the damage she had done to you mentally. You weren't yourself for a long time. But Olivia used me just to get to you and the twins, just to take them away from you. I loved them as if they were my own too, Donny. I would do anything to get them back and to make it up to you." Leo said.

"I know you will. I am sorry for how I've been treating you lately. Your mind is in a fragile state of its own. With you now-"

Leo cut him off. "I'm sick yes, but no, Don, I'm not pregnant. Please stop saying that."

"Leo, you have been sick long enough. I forgive you. Will you please let me examine you? Your blood test came back positive for hCG." Don said.

"I'm fine, Don. I've found some techniques to calm my stomach down. I accept your apology, but I can't rest until we get the twins back. It's time to go on patrol now. Are you wanting to come tonight?" Leo asked.

Don was disappointed that just after having forgiven him that Leo was still refusing treatment and discounting the proof. But the invitation to go looking was too much. "Yes. I'm coming." Don said.

The two brothers went to get ready for patrol. They would go together tonight, though Don knew they wouldn't find his kids because they were off in space. He just didn't want to disappoint Leo.

….

With everything that was happening, Raphael was having a hard time adapting to the scenario that his oldest brother was now expecting a baby of his own. It had been hard enough when it had been happening to Don, and now this. Another one of his brothers had been used by an alien girl and vanished.

Raph was determined to not be seduced by a girl so easily. Olivia had been a nice girl for 5 months and had been on her way to becoming a trusted family member, but then she had vanished with Don's kids for reasons he couldn't understand.

Leo had told him more than once that he was not pregnant and not mention the issue again, but Raph saw that all of his symptoms matched what Don had experienced. Raph just couldn't help but worry about Leo.

Leo could continue to deny it all he wanted, but until he started showing for real, it would be hard to convince him of this. Perhaps the only proof would be when his belly began to expand.

Mikey showed some more enthusiasm about Leo being pregnant, in the hopes of getting another niece or nephew. But he knew his oldest bro didn't want to talk about it, so for the time being, he kept his enthusiasm to himself.

Mikey also didn't like seeing Leo unhappy. He tried his best to cheer him up, but truthfully, everyone was too worried about the twins to take much enjoyment from anything.

Leo would often watch movies with Mikey, either to take his mind off of the loss of the twins, or because he was more and more exhausted with each passing day. But Leo also wanted to help Mikey more in training practice to be more focused. Mikey strongly believed that Leo shouldn't be training anymore, but Leo was too stubborn to listen to him.

Leo wouldn't give up the one activity that meant the world to him; his training.

**Edited by Darkunderworld.**


	16. Chapter 16

Back on Anolis, a month had passed. Devina and her parents had enjoyed getting to know Akemi and Virgil. They were both good babies once they had become comfortable with them. They were both eating soft solid foods now, but on a different kind of formula for infants, which they seemed to enjoy.

When Devina told her Counsel that she was now taking her children back to Earth to see their father again, Lavish insisted that she be allowed to accompany her.

"I would love the company, Lavish. I will need some help in looking after the twins." Devina said.

Lavish had told Devina that she had used Don's brother, Leo to get herself into a position where she could take the twins, but she had not said anything of her and Leo being lovers. So Devina had no idea that Leo could possibly be pregnant with Lavish's child.

Though Leo's possibly pregnancy could affect Devina, Lavish was concerned about if Leo was pregnant, how it would affect her.

Devina and Lavish packed up some baby supplies and prepared the spaceship for launch. They were using the same ship as the one Lavish had used the first time around to go to Earth. Devina was now ready to take the children home and get some answers from Donatello. Her vice-queen friend would take over for her while she was gone.

Devina had taken Don's advice to heart about having a vice-queen. It being an adult friend. Though she did still want an heir rule, it only made sense that the heir be old enough to rule and if something happened to the mother before then, the vice-queen could rule in the in-term.

Devina hoped she would rule for a long time, and she was glad that she had heirs. Her daughter would be able to rule one day, but she was glad she had a son too.

Her son would be just as royal and be able to help his sister rule. Though this was the first time that she had encountered the case of twins. Twins were rare here on Anolis, and when they were encountered, it meant that they were even more special.

Devina believed that it was still important for Donatello to be in their lives. He was their father, but they were her heirs and knew that there was a chance that Donatello would not see it from her point of view.

Lavish decided that she would enter the lair in human form. She still wanted to hide the fact that she was one of Devina's kind. Both she and Devina each carried a baby back to the lair.

It had been awhile since Devina had been to the lair, so she had Lavish lead the way. They had arrived back on Earth, and were in currently invisible.

Lavish was leading the way to the warehouse where she had executed her kidnapping and escape a month ago. She knew that she would be in trouble, but that it had to be done. It had been her whole purpose for coming to Earth in the first place the first time.

Devina saw the warehouse. She was still familiar with it even after 7 months of being away.

"So the turtles still live in the same lair?" Devina asked.

"Yes, my Queen. They haven't moved." Lavish said.

"Donny had told me that they have had to move before. I'm glad they haven't been discovered yet." Devina said.

"I hope not. We both know that they already have to hide from the humans up here just to have a good home. And now that the kids are in the mix, it would be harder for them to have to fight and protect the babies at the same time." Lavish said.

"I would come to save my kids no matter what. We both know that parents of our kind have strong connections with our kids." Devina said. "Even from far away like this when separated."

Lavish knew how to get into the warehouse, and made her way to the elevator, hoping Donatello had not changed any of his security since they had been gone.

On the ride down, Lavish asked Devina, "Are we ready for this, my Queen? To face them?"

"Ready as we'll ever be." Devina replied.

...

The alarm in the lair sounded, and anyone who was asleep was now awake. Everyone rushed to Don's side at the computer.

"Someone's in the warehouse!" Don said. "And they're on their way down right now!"

"Prepare yourselves for a fight." Leo said.

Everyone, even Splinter was awake, alert, and prepared. Their weapons were all pulled out of their holders. When the alarms went off, everyone was sure to have their weapons on them.

The family took up their battle stances and waited. Then the elevator finally opened, and two women stepped out, each carrying a bundle in their arms. One looked human, and the other was lizard-like.

The turtles and Splinter relaxed their poses slightly when they saw who it was.

"Hello to you too, guys. It would look like you weren't happy to see us." Lavish said.

"We're not." Raph growled.

"Devina, what gives you the right to be here?" Leo demanded, even though he already knew the answer.

"My twins, of course. I have brought them back." Then she glanced at Don. "Donatello."

"Devina." Don said. He started toward her to take his babies back, but before he could go much further, she spoke up again.

"Not so fast, Donatello. Who gave you the right to deny me the rights to my children?" She asked in a angry tone.

Don stopped.

"I had never harmed you again after our first meeting, and we made it clear about what was going to happen. What happened to that?" Devina demanded.

Don looked at his family. They knew this was Don's battle. It was something he had to do for himself. Why _had_ he changed his plans?

Donny turned back to her. "Because I couldn't trust you, not after what you did to me. I never wanted to see you again, and I don't want you in their lives. I loved them so much and didn't want to part with them at all, Devina. And I have driven my family insane this past month they were gone, not knowing if I was ever going to see them again. Wondering if you were going to cruelly take them from me like you cruelly ripped so much of my soul away back when we first met. I stupidly blamed Leo for what happened, but I should have laid the blame solely on your shoulders, Devina." Don now encompassed Lavish in his seething glare of hatred.

Devina now looked at Lavish who spoke. "I'm sorry, Donatello, and Leonardo, but it was my duty to bring the twins back to my queen. I was tired of seeing my queen suffer her grief and believed that you had to be punished in some way. I wondered if you had lied and came to see for myself if Virgil had really died. When I discovered that they existed, that Virgil was alive and he had a twin sister, it meant that my queen's mate had deceived her. I was determined to then take them to my queen, and when the time was right, I took them." Lavish explained.

"Actually, in the whole time she had planned this, I had no knowledge of her trying to get the twins for me." Devina then spoke. "It was all a complete surprise, but one that did make me happier."

"And it made us doubt ourselves and made us miserable." Don said.

"I trusted you, Olivia, and you betrayed me and my brothers! You can try to tell yourself that you did the right thing, but you didn't. I see why you did this Olivia, but you had no right to drug me and use me like you did." Leo now spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Leo. But I had to. There was only a certain amount of time before I had to leave anyway. I was only here for my queen, and then for the twins. I never meant to hurt you. You are a good person, Leonardo. And I am sorry that I lied, but I did what I believed was my duty. I am Counselor Lavish, an Anolis female, my duty is to my queen, who is also a dear friend." Lavish then reverted to her original lizard form.

They had known that Olivia was an Anolis female, and so her transformation did not surprise them. Everything about her had been a lie; her name too.

"So you lied about the Purple Dragons, about everything." Mikey stated.

"Yes, Mikey. I tailed you all for a month, observing you. I learned of the Purple Dragons while observing and listening and came up with the story of the Purple Dragons wanting to hurt me to gain your trust." Lavish said.

"So the night I sensed someone watching us, that was you." Leo said. "You were wanting us to lead you right to our lair!"

"Yes. I wasn't going to resort to any violence, but I wanted to know what I was dealing with. I didn't want it to be this way, Leo. I do still love you." She said.

Leo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Her love didn't matter now. She had just been using him. He felt frustrated and angry, tears beginning to form in his eyes; tears he refused to let fall in front of his enemies.

Don spoke then."You used him just like Devina used me!" He snarled.

"Yeah. You chicks got no right to be here!" Raph added. "Just give us back the twins and go, before I do something to you I won't regret."

"It is not so simple, Raphael." Devina began. "I know what I did to Donatello was wrong, and for that I can not express how much regret I have over my actions. I am truly sorry for what I did. On my planet, we are unfortunately shackled to our biology. I had harbored no intention of forcing myself upon Donatello, and regret that I was unable to stop myself from doing so." Devina paused and gathered her thoughts. "I also regret that my counselor and friend caused you pain, both in her betrayal and her kidnapping of the twins."

Lavish's eyes widened in surprise as she looked at her queen.

"But I am thankful to learn of the existence of my son and daughter and I truly wish to be in their lives as they will be the rulers of our planet."

"I thought you weren't this demanding a person." Mikey said.

"Things can change when it comes to something like this, Michelangelo." Devina said to the youngest. "The love of children can change people."

"You have caused my son a great amount of suffering, then and now." Splinter spoke up, his voice serious and containing a hint of anger.

"I know." Devina answered.

"The twins have brought peace and meaning to my son's troubled soul. He loves them; we all do. They are an important part of our family, and Donatello is a wonderful father."

"I see and know what you are saying, Master Splinter, but I have just met Akemi and Virgil, and it is so hard to let them go." She said.

"Devina, I know things work differently on your planet and you say you are sorry for what you have done, so why not actually make it right. Give my brother's children back and leave. Don't ever come back." Leo said, as leader.

Devina studied the family before giving a nod. The women handed the twins back to the turtles. Don and Leo were the ones who grabbed them and held them like they would never let go again.

"They are my kids too. I have every right to see them, Leonardo." Devina said.

"You may be the mother, but betrayers of us are not welcome here!" Raph snarled at her.

"I never wanted to hurt your brother, Raphael, and I was nice all those other times. Why are you refusing me now?" Devina asked.

"Because we wanted you out of our lives for good!" Don snapped at her. "You may have given me two kids, Devina, but you ruined my life for what you did!"

"I never meant to ruin your life, Donny. I did really like you, and we were getting along so well, I thought that time was the perfect time for us to do our deed." Devina tried to explain.

"Leo…" Lavish began, wanting to explain to Leo that she really did love him, and that she was sorry for any pain that she had caused.

"After what you did, I say you aren't welcome back either." Raph growled, cutting Lavish off. "You hurt my older brother, and no one hurts him like that! None of you know anything about love, because you don't hurt the people you are supposed to love."

Devina remained silent in the face of Raphael's accusation.

Splinter took a step towards the intruders. "I believe it would be wise for you and your companion to leave, and I would suggest never returning."

"I had come to respect minimal contact, Splinter. But I am a mother that needed her children to be happy again." Devina said. "Lavish is a friend of mine and a member of my Counsel. She didn't come for anything else but to bring me back my babies. I think I wouldn't have believed her I had kids if she hadn't."

"You'd better listen to what Master Splinter just said, cause after what you did to Donny, what you put him and us through, and after what you did to Leo, you'd better leave while you both still have your lives." Raph growled at the lizard females.

"I understand, but some day, I may need to see them again." Devina said. "They are my heirs."

"I don't care if they are your kids too, I don't ever want to see you again!" Don said angrily. "As long as my family and I are alive, we never want to see your faces again! The next time we see you, our welcome will not be as warm." Don threatened.

Devina got the message loud and clear. "I understand, Donatello. But this is not just about me, this is about the royal blood that runs through their veins."

"I don't care." Don snarled.

Devina studied Donatello and nodded. "Raise our children, Donatello. You need never see me again, but know this, one day, someone other than me may come looking for them to take their rightful place."

"Get out of here now, Devina! And… Lavish!" Leonardo spat out Lavish's name in disgust.

All the turtles had at least one weapon in their hands now, and were ready to put the kids down and fight if necessary.

Raphael and Michelangelo clutched their weapons tightly in their hands.

"As you wish, but let me leave you with this thought, Donatello. You let me believe my child was dead, how does this reflect upon you and your honor? We don't want to fight you, Turtles. It was my right as a mother to know I had living kids, but we brought them back to you. Does that tell you I'm trying to be an enemy?" Devina asked.

"Yeah, after a whole month. If you were a friend, you would have brought them back right away!" Don said. "Not a month later."

"I had to get to know them. Besides, I'm sure you needed a break from baby duties." Devina said.

"They may be handfuls sometimes, but we wouldn't trade it for all the world!" Don snapped back.

"Now get out of here! Or I will make you leave!" Raph snarled at them.

Devina gave a slight nod of her head and motioned for Lavish to follow. Lavish looked as if she was about to protest her queen's silent command, but Lavish took one look at Leonardo's unforgiving face and turned, entering the elevator and watching the door slide shut in front of her.

The turtles and Splinter all took a deep sigh of relief once they were gone.

"At least we have Akemi and Virgil back." Leo said.

"Can I have my daughter now, Leo?" Don asked.

"Sure." Leo said and handed her over. He looked on with parental pride, thankful that Don had his kids back.

"I am never letting you two out of my sight ever again!" Don said with tears in his eyes. "If you guys don't mind, I just want some bonding time with my babies again. They have been gone for what feels like forever. " Don said, and he left for his room.

The family watched him until he got there and closed his door. Then Splinter said, "I know it has been an exciting evening, but I suggest that we try to go get some sleep."

Leo and the others would have time to re-bond with the twins later. Right now, it was more crucial for Don to re-bond with them, as their father.

Everyone had gone back to their rooms, but knew it would be difficult to get back to sleep after what had just happened.

They all ended up staying awake thinking of what had happened and what would happen until after sunrise. It was only then that they all managed to finally fall asleep again.

Training would of course be cancelled for that day.

...

Lavish felt bad that she was not welcome back, but knew she had deserved it.

It didn't take long for Devina to notice that there was something was wrong with Lavish. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's Leo." Lavish said. "I hated betraying him. I still do love him."

"I loved Don too. I know it's not easy to get past, Lavish, but you do have your duties back on Anolis. If Leonardo cannot forgive you for what you did, then you should do as he wishes." Devina said.

"But what if there is another reason besides Leo?" Lavish asked.

"Lavish?" Her queen inquired.

"I never intended to start a family of my own, but it is possible that Leo could be pregnant." Lavish said.

Devina's eyes lit up. "Did you mate with him?"

"Yes. But it was all out of love, not forced."

"If you were fertile, then it could be possible."

"I was in my breeding cycle, my Queen. But what rights do I have to this child if the family won't let me around?" Lavish asked.

"You have always told me that though you like kids, you just never had time for them and didn't understand them." Devina said.

"With my family and duties on the Counsel, I don't have time to be a mother. But ...I perhaps gave Leo the gift of a child, as he has always wanted. I saw how Leo looked at the twins all the time. He wanted to be a dad too." Lavish said.

"Well, that is generous of you." Devina said. "Though you should have a little part of your child's life."

"I don't want to cause them anymore heartbreak, Queen Devina. After what I witnessed down there, it was hard on the family."

"It's different for me. As queen, I need my heirs. Others that are not queen don't have to have a part in their child's life if they don't want to. If I did not know about the existence of my children, I would have tried to find a new male to have another heir for me eventually. I am happy that you brought the twins to me, Lavish, but think about what you want. I won't force you to go back." Devina said.

"I love Leo, but my job is too important to me, and I don't want to cause Leo and his family any more pain."

Devina nodded her head in understanding. "I do not wish to cause Donatello any more pain either. I know my children are alive and well and being looked after. I shall find myself a new mate and perhaps I shall have another heir, one who will rule Anolis."

Lavish gave a curt nod of understanding.

"But Lavish, you will be able to feel when your child is in trouble. You may still want to go when you sense it. And you are stronger than the human men here. If your love is in trouble, and you can feel it, and you may go."

"Thank you, my Queen, but my duties to you will always come first. If Leo is indeed pregnant, he will raise our child well, and his family with help him. It will be better for both of us if I am not in his life, or my child's."

"Yes, but the stress that Leonardo will be feeling will be tense."

"I can't. I love him, but I am letting go of him. He doesn't want me. Like I said, I have important duties to the Counsel." Lavish was just making it clear that she did not want to be a mom.

"If that is how you feel, Lavish." Her queen said as they entered their ship, the engines roaring to life as they left planet Earth for good.

**Edited by Darkunderworld. **

**This is the last chapter at last dealing with the Anolis lizards! Now the action starts to get a lot better starting in the next one. **


	17. Chapter 17

Don was ever so close to the twins again after getting them back. So were the others when Don finally let them out of his arms. None of them wanted to let them go again.

April and Casey soon found out that Akemi and Virgil were back and were so happy for this.

Leo wished he could have been able to forgive Lavish for what she had done, but he couldn't. He had loved Olivia, not Lavish. He had loved an imposter, a dream, a work of fiction created by Lavish to get what she had wanted. And the pain of that betrayal cut deeper than any blade could.

Leo could only be glad that the Anolis women were out of their lives for what he hoped was for good. At least everything had fallen into a normal routine again, for which he was thankful, especially for his brother Don.

Once the lizards were gone, Don felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders that his family and he had finally told them to never return.

As for Leo, things still weren't going all that well for him. He was heartbroken, and felt a bit lonely. His stomach wasn't helping either. He just went about his daily activities. He still didn't want to believe at what Lavish had done to him, but the evidence was just getting harder and harder to deny any more. And now that she was gone, he was going to be stuck with being pregnant and alone. But, Don had done it alone, so could he.

Leo was trying to eat more food and try to get his appetite back, but the baby seemed to be a fussy eater. All he could do was hope that the morning sickness would pass soon, since he was now beginning to lose some weight.

Leo was in his 9th week now. He still had no idea what was going on inside his body, and he didn't want to know.

Don was a lot nicer now that he had the kids back, but Leo was still denying an examination. He didn't like the way his oldest brother was denying everything. He didn't want Leo to get sick. But nothing else worked. He finally had to talk to April. Maybe talking to a woman might help.

Don had gone over alone, leaving Leo and Mikey watching the twins, while Raph had gone out with Casey.

"I just don't get it, April. I'm really concerned about Leo. He has been sick for so long, and he won't let me help him. He's presenting all the same symptoms when I was in my first trimester." Don said.

"You're thinking Leo is pregnant?" She asked.

"Yes. He mated with Lavish, or as we knew, Olivia. She changed from a human to a lizard right in front us just days ago. And before that I had told him of his blood sample being the proof, but he still doesn't want to believe he's pregnant."

"Well, I can say that Leo is a guy who wouldn't want such a thing to happen to him, but I also get where it's coming from. He shouldn't be pregnant in the first place." April said.

"You haven't told Casey, have you?" Don asked.

"No. Just like I didn't with you."

"I just hope Raph doesn't. Casey would be throwing jokes his way, and Leo has been very sensitive about his emotions these last few weeks."

"Casey knows something is bothering Raph, but he doesn't know what it is exactly. He could just be worried about Leo." April said.

"Yeah, I see the way that Leo looks at my kids and know he wants to be a dad, though I'm sure he didn't want it to happen this way. He is going to eventually want the baby. I know it." Don said.

"Just give him some time, Donny. When he starts showing, he won't be able to deny it anymore. But I do have an idea that might also help get more nutrients into him." April said.

"What?"

"If Leo is pregnant as you say, I can get you some prenatal vitamins for him, and you give him the vitamins every day and tell him that they could also help to settle his stomach some more. He should be taking those vitamins, anyway. But he should take them with his evening meal or right before bed." April advised.

"Ok. How soon can you get them?" Don asked.

"Tomorrow. There is a pharmacy near here, if you come by tomorrow, you can get them." April said.

"Ok. Good night, April." Don said and left.

"Good night, Donny."

…

Don went and got the vitamins from April the next evening. When he got them home, he immediately tore the jar open.

Leo needed to take one daily. Don poured one into his hand and waited till dinnertime to give it to him.

At dinner, Leo was down there to eat some toast and crackers, two foods that his stomach did tolerate.

"Leo." Don said.

Leo was sitting beside Splinter and Raph. He looked up.

"I bought some vitamins that may aid you some more in settling your stomach. Just take this pill with your water after eating." Don said. He now dumped the pill into Leo's hand.

"You're sure it will help?" Leo asked.

"Yes. Once your body gets used to it." Don replied. He just hoped he wasn't wrong. He took some when he was pregnant, but they may have been a different kind too.

Don, Raph, Mikey, and Splinter had spaghetti that night. Mikey wanted pizza, but the smell of it just made Leo want to gag. He didn't need more stomach troubles.

Once he was done with his toast and crackers, Leo swallowed the big pill down with his water. "I hope this starts to work soon." He said. "I'm tired of having an upset stomach."

"Yeah, Leo." Raph said. "You can't keep on denying it. You are having that girl's baby. Nothing stops that kind of stomach problem."

"Raph, just stop saying that. I keep on telling you to knock it off!" Leo snapped.

"Leonardo, what they say has to be true. You didn't know that she was an alien. You are moody, sick, and nothing stops it. You have a picky appetite, can't keep anything down. There is almost no other reason for that." Splinter said.

Don was not about to ask for another exam right now.

Leo got up and left the table. He couldn't take it anymore.

"You think he doesn't want his baby?" Mikey asked.

"I just think he doesn't want to be pregnant." Don said.

"He's a guy. He shouldn't have to be. But after what we dealt with you, Donny, I have to believe it myself." Raph said.

"I know. But don't upset him, Raph. Leo's emotional state isn't very stable at the moment." Don said.

The family heard Leo's door slam and all they could do was just go on eating without him.

….

In his room, Leo was upset, but tried to keep from crying. _Why was he really like this?_ He normally never was, unless one of his family members was frighteningly injured or close to dying.

He just hoped Don's pill would help him. He normally hated taking medications, but if it would help when nothing else had, it was worth a try.

Leo was now trying to piece it all together. Leo had the constant nausea, mood swings, dizziness, vomiting, and now he was starting to have to loosen his belt at times.

He finally felt it was time to stop denying it. There was no getting around it. He had mated with one of those Anolis females and not known she was one of them. And his blood sample had said it all. He _was_ officially pregnant.

Leo looked down at his stomach. He felt his belt on his belly, but he wasn't seeing anything yet. He moved his right hand down the middle of his plastron to see if there was any indication of a swelling.

Nothing, but then, why did he feel like he was expanding already?

If he wasn't expanding yet, he should still be good for awhile. But, pregnant or not, as long as he remained thin, Leo wasn't going to let it stop him from training or going out on patrols. He would make sure to protect his stomach from the blows of his enemies from now on. A blow could be fatal for the baby.

He had now finally accepted his coming fatherhood.

**Edited by Darkunderworld. **

**This is the first chapter without the lizards, and the action will pick up more from here. This one was just a small startover, kind of. Love getting reviews. **

**And it seemed like the lizard chapters were never going to end. I'm so ready to get to the more action chapters with just the turtles.**


	18. Chapter 18

Over the next few weeks, Leo and his family tried to get by. The twins were doing fine, and Leo's appetite was beginning to come back as his morning sickness was starting to disappear. Leo thought it was the special pills that he was getting every evening from Don, though Leo still didn't know that they were prenatal vitamins.

Leo found some increased energy now, and he loved to use it for more training. He still didn't like his family fussing over him, but he had come to accept he was pregnant now.

Don still hadn't examined him, and was beginning to get a bit desperate about wanting to examine Leo to make sure his baby was alright, see how many he was carrying, and to check the overall health of his older brother.

Don had believed that he had only been carrying one baby and it took a kidnapping from Bishop to find out he was having twins. He just didn't want Leo to be surprised.

Don decided that if Leo refused another exam in about 2 weeks, he was going to have to ask for Raph and Mike's help in restraining Leo and forcing him to the lab to tie him down. Leo really needed to have the baby examined, no matter how much Leo didn't want to be. Another option would be sedating Leo, but he didn't really want to, as the drug had the potential to harm the baby.

Leo was getting over Lavish and her betrayal. He had been miserable about her at first, but now that some time had passed, he was acting more like himself, which was a relief to his family.

Leo had even become more playful in regards to the twins. Mikey liked it, but Don and Raph were a bit more surprised by it. But they were glad that Leo had begun to have some fun, even when he wasn't playing with the twins.

However, Leo still insisted on patrolling the city streets, and until the kids were a little older, or their human friends watched them, all four turtles could not go out on patrol together, as at least one turtle had to be around to help Splinter with them.

Last week had been Christmas and Leo's 11th week. He couldn't eat much of Christmas dinner, but he had managed to keep it down while the guests were there.

He was glad to see the Daimyo, Ue, his son, and Usagi.

Akemi and Virgil were introduced to everyone, who thought they were adorable, and congratulated Don on being a new dad.

Leo had loved seeing all of their special friends for the holiday.

….

Leo was 12 weeks now and seemed to have a special 'glow' to him. His brothers didn't want to spoil it. The whole family had come to accept that there was another baby coming, but as no one had mentioned Leo being pregnant since just after Lavish and Devina had left, they still weren't sure if Leo had accepted what had happened to him.

One day, during training in the morning, Splinter had Leo and Raph paired up. It was just hand to hand combat this time, and Splinter noticed Leo dodging a lot more. Raph was hitting open air more times than he could count and after a deliberate jump away from Raph when he nearly struck Leo in his belly, Splinter decided to call a halt to the session.

"Training is done now." Splinter said, punctuating his words by striking his cane on the ground.

"What? But I haven't even broken a sweat, Master Splinter." Raph said.

"I have seen enough." The rat said. He now walked up to his oldest sons. Leo and Raph were baffled that he had stopped the challenge before it had even gotten started. "Leonardo, I have watched the way you are dodging away from Raphael. You do not attack him, and manage to avoid any strike from him. You have even done the same with Donatello and Michelangelo. I think you have finally accepted the truth. Am I right?" Splinter stated.

"About what?" Leo asked.

"About what is growing inside you." Splinter pointed. "You are protecting your middle constantly."

Raph looked at his brother. No wonder Leo wasn't letting him get so close.

"Ok. Yes, Master. I have finally accepted that I am carrying a child after all. I just felt used and betrayed and hadn't expected to get pregnant. And as much as I wanted a child of my own, I did not expect this. I was also just trying to keep up with training and learning how to avoid blows from enemies if they were to target my middle." Leo explained.

Don and Mikey had paused their own sparring match, listening to Leo's words. All of them were happy to hear Leo finally say that he accepted he was pregnant.

"I am proud of you for finally admitting it, Leonardo. But as much as I hate to do this to you, as I know you love your training," Leo's eyes widened. He didn't want to hear the words. "I will have to forbid you from further training with your brothers."

"What?" Leo said in shock.

"Leo, you knew this day would come." Don said. "But wait, is it just with us? Or can he still train?"

"He can still train, Donatello, as long as he feels like it. But he must train by himself. I will not have any of you, especially you, Raphael, getting mad at some point and getting Leonardo in his stomach." Splinter ordered.

"But honing my skills against my brothers is what pushes me to get better. My training will suffer." Leo stated.

"Maybe so, but it is for your own good, Leo, and your baby's." Don said.

"For now, training is over until evening, my sons. Enjoy yourselves." Splinter said and left them.

"Now that you have accepted being pregnant, can you please let me examine you? I need to see how you are doing as well as determine the health of the baby or possible babies." Don said.

Leo sighed. He knew Don was never going to stop bugging him if he didn't examine him soon.

"If you say no, you will force me to use other tactics." Don suddenly said. "This has gone on long enough, Leo."

"What tactics?" Leo asked with a little humor.

"Gentleman." Don said.

"I look forward to a challenge." Raph said, also with a little humor in his voice.

"Me too." Mikey added.

"Leo, don't make us force you." Don said seriously.

Leo saw the seriousness of the situation he was in right now. He had denied Don's examination too many times. And now it was time to accept everything, including what would turn into constant examinations.

"Alright, Donny. You win. I'll go peacefully and I want to know about my baby too." Leo said.

"Awww! I was looking forward to some fun." Mikey whined.

"There will a whole lot of fun along the way, guys." Don said. "Now Leo, let's go to the lab."

Leo followed Don to his lab. Mike and Raph followed, in case Leo decided to turn tail and run.

Leo knew to go to the table. He untied his belt. "Are you going to do an x-ray or ultrasound?" Leo asked.

"The radiation from an x-ray could be harmful to the baby. Ultrasound." Don said.

Leo looked at Raph and Mikey. He was glad that if one of them had to go through with this again that it was him and not his other brothers. He sat and waited for Don to get his machine ready.

"Wait, what about Master Splinter?" Mikey then spoke up.

"What about him?" Raph asked.

"Shouldn't he be seeing Leo's kid too if we are?"

"Good point, Mikey. Can you go and get him?" Leo asked. He was the closest son to his father. He wanted him here for this.

Mike didn't ask questions. He turned and went to get their father.

The two returned moments later to the lab. "I am here, Leonardo. I want to see your baby too."

"Ok, my machine is now ready. Leo." Don said.

Leo knew what he meant and he got himself further up onto the table. Then he laid back on his shell. He gave Don access to his plastron.

Don had a tube in his hand and was now squeezing some of the gel from it onto Leo's lower belly. Leo could feel that it was a little bit cold, but he could deal with it.

Don now picked up the probe and put some gel on it too, then he lowered it down onto Leo's belly while he turned on the computer screen. He hoped he could get a good look at Leo's baby. He was sure it had to be in the middle. His had been.

The others were trying to look, but Don didn't have anything yet. "I'll let you guys know when I find it." Don said. He kept on moving the probe around Leo's belly.

It didn't take Don too long to finally locate an organ that seemed different down in Leo's lower belly. It was right at the spot where Leo tied his belt, and in the middle line. "I found it." Don said.

The others excitedly looked on the screen. They were all now looking at a baby!

Leo's breathing picked up. He raised his head to get a good look himself. His eyes widened when he saw what he saw.

There on the screen, was what looked to be like, a baby turtle! It was very small. Its hands and feet were formed. A little shell was forming on the back. The face looked like them. There was also a little tail.

Leo and the others were shocked at what they were looking at from inside Leo's belly. Don pointed out everything, including the spine. Then he pointed out the little blipping in the middle of the baby's body.

"There's the little heart. Do you want to hear it?" Don asked.

"Shell yes we do!" Mikey said loudly. Then Raph hit him upside the head.

"Ow!" Mikey rubbed his head.

"Be quiet." Raph said. "Yes, Don, we do."

"It will be nice to hear the first heartbeat." Splinter said.

"Leo?" Don asked.

Leo was frozen in place. He was just still in shock seeing it. He had accepted he was pregnant, but now that he could actually see the baby, it was as if everything was suddenly more real.

"I think he's just surprised at this. I'm going to play the heartbeat for us." Don said.

He turned on the sound and moved the probe around to get a good sound coming from the heart. It had a real fast, whooshing sound to it. And Leo couldn't believe his ears either.

"That… that sound is coming from inside me?" Leo finally asked.

"Yes, Leo. That sound is coming from a living being inside of you." Don said.

Leo couldn't take his eyes off the screen. In all this time, he had been so wrong. He just couldn't believe that he was finally seeing some real proof that he was indeed, carrying a child.

"Ok, now I'm going to move the probe some more, just to see if there are any other babies in there. I wouldn't want you finding out the way I did about my twins, Leo." Don said.

Donny began moving the probe around Leo's abdomen some more to make sure that there was only one baby inside his brother.

Leo liked the idea of having more than one child, but for him being pregnant was scary. He could imagine how scared Don had felt. What if there was more than one, like with his brother? There would be more complications.

"I've moved the wand around to various angles, and there appears to be only one baby." Don finally said.

Leo heaved a heavy sigh. "That's good, Donny."

"How far along is he?" Splinter asked.

"I'm not sure exactly, Master Splinter." Don said. "By the development, I would guess anywhere from 9 to 13 weeks. But I can narrow that down if I know exactly when Leo mated."

Leo glanced up at his brother. "I mated with Lavish more than once."

"You mated more than once?" Don questioned him.

"Yes." Leo replied. "Within a time frame of 3 weeks."

Don was a bit shocked to hear that, but he had seen how close he and Lavish had been, so it was no wonder they had mated more than once.

"Based on the time frame and development, I would say most likely around 12 weeks along then." Don said as he looked at a calendar.

"You think the baby's going to be carried for 9 months?" Mikey asked.

"Possibly." Don said. "And maybe Leo won't deliver as early as I did."

"You carried to a good term, Donatello. Akemi and Virgil were just fine." Splinter said.

"And if he carries for 9 months, then Leo's due date will be somewhere around June 15th." Don added on to his statement.

Don now took the probe off of Leo's belly, and turned off the screen. He had taken a picture of the baby and would print the sonogram off in a moment for his brother.

Don gave Leo a towel and he began to wipe the gel off his stomach, then he tied his belt back on.

"There, Donny, you did your exam. Happy now?" Leo asked.

"Yes. Much happier. And now you have absolute proof that you are pregnant." Don answered.

"What about the delivery?" He asked, this worry springing to mind.

"Let's worry about that at a later time, Leo. It might be the same way as mine was. You will have to have a c-section too. We'll make sure to take good care of you and your baby." Don said.

"I know, but the thought of the birth scares me. It was scary enough when you went into labor." Leo said.

"I know." Don said as the printer printed out a sonogram. Don picked it up and held it up to the light.

The baby stood out in its womb bed. It looked like a tiny turtle.

Leo wondered exactly where the baby was in his belly. He knew it was down low, but where was it attached to him? That was something he wanted to know. He knew that it absorbed his energy for itself from everything he ate, and that the baby would continue to get bigger, which would begin to put more pressure on his internal organs. He would also eventually be able to feel the baby moving around inside of him. He had seen it move on the screen, but he couldn't feel it right now.

But Leo wanted to downright know where this baby was in his belly. He thought he needed to go to Leatherhead's and use his whole sonogram machine with his help to find out where it was, and would it cause him harm? Leo sure hoped not.

"Don, would it alright if I used your computer to look up some information about being pregnant?" Leo asked.

"Sure. Go right ahead." Don said.

Raph, Mikey, and Splinter left the lab, leaving Leo to his research. Leo really needed some information and knew that things wouldn't be easy for him without it. He knew about the early pregnancy symptoms, but wanted more information about what to expect in the upcoming months.

The lead turtle didn't like the idea of getting fat and having to quit training completely. It just wasn't him. But, when with child, sometimes sacrifices had to be made.

…..

After looking on the Internet, he found some very helpful tips on dealing with morning sickness that he wished he had found weeks ago. The website told him to eat a lot of small meals, adding protein to go with the snacks, drinking some red raspberry leaf tea, or mint tea. When it came to carbonated drinks, it said some sparkling water with fruit juice, using ginger. And using ginger when he was nauseated could help too. He also needed to be taking B-complex vitamins. He knew about getting plenty of rest. But he also needed to take it easy when it came to getting up. He needed to get up very slow instead of just rolling out of bed. Some yoga exercises were ok.

After leaving the computer, Leo went to Don and told him that he needed to start some prenatal vitamins too.

Don smiled at him. "Leo, you are already taking them."

"What?"

"Those pills I give you every night at dinner are a prenatal vitamin. That's why they have been helping you a lot more with the nausea." Don explained.

"But with me always saying I wasn't pregnant, you knew I really was." Leo said.

"Yes. You had nearly everything I had, so I recognized it." Don said.

In some ways, Leo was glad Don had gone through a pregnancy before now, because Leo would need all the guidance he could get from someone else.

Life had gotten more interesting at the lair for now, the excitement of a new baby being on the way, but the baby wouldn't be born for at least 6 more months. They had a lot to think about in getting ready for 'Leo, Junior.'

Leo was glad that his child would have some cousins to play with. Leo wondered if the baby was going to be a boy or a girl, but was more concerned about the inevitable C-section and any complications for him and the baby that could arise.

But for now, they still had about 6 months to wait until the birth.

**Edited by Darkunderworld. **


	19. Chapter 19

It had been many months now since Karai had had a good chance at getting at the turtle, Leonardo. But his brothers had interfered again.

And Karai had wanted that female warrior in her army of Foot ninjas, but she had never showed up again. She wondered if the turtles had done something to her, or if she had just moved on.

Of course, Don had killed Raven in self defense on her ship, but now, Karai was tired of waiting for the woman to return. She wanted her revenge on the turtle now. Sure, she knew that the whole family was responsible for the exile of her father, but it was Leo that she wanted the most. Taking him out would ruin the turtle family completely.

Karai increased the amount of patrolling ninjas scouring the streets in search of the turtles, but particularly, Leo. She wanted him to suffer some more before she killed him.

…..

Another few weeks had passed and Leo was feeling much better now. He had finally stopped being sick, and was now eating a lot more food. He had a good sized appetite because of cravings he now got.

Leo was still in training, but he wasn't sparring with his brothers. Splinter had completely banned that because of possible contact with Leo's stomach. But Splinter had him try some different exercises that involved his swords and candles, sometimes even dangerous axes.

Leo was doing these exercises as he could imagine being attacked by enemies. He was still in good shape, but there was a different look to Leo now too.

His stomach had now gotten a baby bump! It was proof to himself, his family and friends, and the world that he was carrying a child.

When Don would happen to let Leo onto his computer for more pregnancy info, Leo would look up how far along he was -about 15 weeks- definitely when even first-time 'moms' started showing.

Leo may be a turtle, but thus far, just like Donny, his pregnancy had much more in common with a human woman's. As Leo looked at some info, he saw that he needed to watch his gums, to make sure extra hormones weren't making them swollen, as well as indigestion, gas, and heartburn.

He had extra energy too, that he channelled into his training, meditation, and playing with the twins or his brothers.

Leo meditated often, enjoying the solitude. And now that he had more energy, he still enjoyed running the rooftops. He was still allowed to patrol as long as he went out on the condition that he had at least one of the others with him at all times.

Don wasn't worried about Leo's health yet, and he wasn't showing that much. But he did notice at times, that Leo would become short of breath. According to the site, and some others, about this time, the womb that Junior is in would be pressing on the intestines.

Leo could indeed feel that pressure. There was a good chance that he would start to feel his baby move sooner than 18 weeks.

To Leo, looking at the calendar, up to 40 weeks just seemed so far away right now. He looked at Don's twins so much that he really wanted to see if his baby looked like him. At times when he relaxed, he couldn't help but rub his baby bump.

Lately, the turtles had begun to see that the Foot clan was much more active and they needed to be very careful when they went out. They knew they would always be out trying to cause trouble, but Leo knew he couldn't be caught up in a fight with them, not in his condition. So, Leo was on babysitting duty much of the time with Splinter. Some nights were better than others.

Though the Foot was out being active and looking for the turtles, they weren't going to bother them unless the blue masked sword wielder was with them. It was him who Karai wanted. They knew she wanted him because he had just held a special place for her because of the exile of her father.

The Foot just wasn't having much luck finding the turtles, and Karai was beginning to get angry. Did she need to kidnap one of Leo's brothers to make Leo come out of hiding? Maybe. She had many eyes and ears in the city.

The Foot spread out over the city to try to find the turtles. She knew that they had phones on them too. If any of Leo's brothers were caught, she could get in contact with him that way.

Some places good to try would be the junkyard to get the brainy one, as he needed that stuff to make his inventions. Downtown was where most of the punks hung out, and the hothead could be found down there. And the young goofy one was most likely to be found closer to comic book stores.

Most times when the turtles were spotted, Leonardo was absent. There had to be something up. Karai knew that Leo wouldn't let anything happen to his brothers. He was nearly always with them on a patrol, but things were different, as only two or three turtles were on the streets at a time. Seeing all four was a rarity.

….

The lead ninja that was Karai's second in command wanted to know how she wanted Leonardo brought back.

"Do you want us to bring him back here awake, beaten up, or unconscious?" He asked.

"Bringing him back unconscious would be easiest. But it would be hard for you just to get a dart in him. Leonardo is too wise in the ways of weaponry. But if you get him distracted, you should be able to. But get him to me however you can. Threaten his brothers if you have to in order to get him to surrender." Karai advised her lead ninja man.

"It will be done, Mistress Karai." The ninja said and went back to his duties.

Karai stood there, glaring. "You will pay for what you have done to me, Leonardo." She growled.

…..

Another week passed by. Leo was now 16 weeks along.

He had the 'glow' that the extra hormones were making his skin more shiny. He made sure to have nearly daily showers.

A website said that the baby may be about 5.31 inches and weighed 2 ½ ounces, and that his body was producing 50% more blood. It was now starting to become more crucial that he start sleeping on his sides.

Leo did sleep a bit more on his back and a side/back combo right now. He already knew that his stomach was off limits.

Mikey was glad to be able to cook for Leo again. Leo made sure to eat healthy, but he could at least tolerate pizza again. His sense of taste was very sensitive, as was his hearing, vision and sense of smell.

The baby was also getting ready for a growth spurt in the next several weeks. Leo would probably be tired during that time, or he could have some energy still. But whatever it would bring, Leo would make sure that he enjoyed himself before he was confined completely to the sewers.

Leo had been stuck on babysitting duty for the last several nights, so tonight, Leo really wanted to get out of the lair. He had his baby brother with him, and Leo wanted Mikey to try to attune his senses some more.

Mikey couldn't help asking, "Leo, do you feel like the baby slows you down at all when you run like this?"

"Sometimes. I can feel it's weight inside of me now. It pushes against my organs and it can make me feel like I need to stop to catch my breath." Leo said.

"Do you feel any movements yet?"

"None that I'm aware of. But enough about the baby right now, Mikey. I'm fine. Right now, it's time to focus more on you and why I brought you out here." Leo said.

"Aww! But I love talking about the baby." Mikey whined.

"There's not much to talk about. It's inside me and that's all. And I'm not sick anymore."

Mikey wanted to talk more, but Leo made them stop to catch their breaths before he would try to get Mike's focus on his training for tonight. Leo wanted him to try to sense his surroundings more.

After some deep breathing and clearing of the mind, Mikey began to focus.

"So what do feel and sense right now, Mikey?" Leo asked.

"Hungry."

Leo rolled his eyes.

"And some Foot ninjas coming right at us!" Mikey yelped.

"What?!" Leo looked where Mikey was looking, and found that there were ninjas headed right for them.

"Run! Get out of here now!" Leo demanded.

"Leo! You can't fight them off by yourself!" Mikey said. "I won't leave your side!"

"Fine. We both run." Then they both turned and tried to get away.

Even in his condition, Leo was still able to jump rooftops. It was only when the chasing continued for longer than was comfortable that Leo's stomach began to ache and he began to slow down. Mikey began to spring ahead. But he did notice that his big brother was lagging behind him.

"Leo, come on!" Mikey shouted to him.

Leo tried to ignore the pain and keep up with Mikey, but the weight of the baby was also getting to him. He finally couldn't take it anymore and had to stop. He was breathing so hard he just couldn't run anymore. It also made Mikey stop and stand by his side.

"Come on, Leo!" Mikey urged and took his hand.

"I can't, Mikey! I can't… run anymore!" Leo said breathlessly. He also had a hand on his stomach.

The two turtles now looked to where the ninjas had been chasing them. The ninjas just stood there, waiting for an attack from them. There looked to be about 10 of them.

"Mikey." Leo said.

"I'm on it, Leo." Mikey said and he got in front of Leo.

Leo would have given anything to fight the Foot, but it just wasn't good for him right now. But he wasn't helpless. He still took out a katana; Mikey had his chucks out.

Mikey charged the ninjas and began fighting, though the ninjas were a lot faster now when they moved. But Mike tried to make sure to use his agility to keep himself from going down. He had to try to keep the ninjas away from his big brother, but he also knew that Leo wouldn't go down without a fight.

While Mikey was busy fighting 7 of the ninjas, three made it past Mikey and were now headed towards Leo; who was still breathing rather hard. He took his hand off his stomach so they wouldn't see it as a weakness. Chances were though they had seen it. Leo had to do whatever it took to avoid any and all blows to his stomach.

Leo took out his second katana, now ready for them. He growled at them and gave a battle stance. He watched them all warily. He had to make sure that he won this fight.

The ninjas were all too happy to attack the pregnant turtle.

Leo deflected their blows by using his swords to block their swords with loud metalic CLANGS. He managed to kick the third ninja away, while he was locked in combat with the other two. Right now he wished Don and Raph were here.

One of the ninjas tried to gain access to his middle, but Leo saw past this. He used his katana to lock swords with the ninja's, then he kicked him away too. Then there was just one left, and it didn't take Leo long to defeat him too.

He proved he still had what it took even with how far along he was in his pregnancy. Leo stood there, panting for a moment. But the ninjas still weren't done with him yet. Some more were making their way over towards him.

Leo knew he and Mikey didn't stand a chance against this many ninjas. He wished running would help, but it wouldn't. They would have to stand and fight. Leo just had to make sure he didn't get overly tired or dizzy.

Mikey had also beat the other ninjas as well, but he had also noticed their growing problem as he came over to stand by his brother.

"You alright, Leo?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Mikey. But right now we have to figure out how to beat these ninjas." Leo replied.

Both turtles stood back to back. Their best chance at escape would be if they could make it to the sewers, but it was hoping for too much when they were this outnumbered, and Leo couldn't take them alone.

"Leo, call the others! I'll take care the ninjas!" Mikey said and attacked once again.

Leo knew his baby brother was trying to buy him some time. He quickly took out his shell cell and opened it and pressed a button. But it was only a second later that a ninja kicked it out of his hand.

Leo cried out in surprise. His phone went flying clear over to the other side of the roof. He had no choice but to fight now. He could only hope his call got through.

….

Don and Raph were babysitting tonight. Don was in his lab, and Raph was watching wrestling mania on TV.

All of a sudden, Raph's phone started making a sound. "Now what?" He picked up. "Hello?"

No answer. "Leo?" It had been Leo's ID on his phone.

"Hello?" He asked a second time. Again, no answer.

"Donny! I think Leo and Mikey are in trouble!" Raph hung up.

Don snapped up at that. "What?"

Raph ran up to him. "Leo just called me, and he didn't pick up. I think he's in trouble."

Don quickly traced Leo's call had come from, and it was coming from the middle of the city.

"Let's go!" Don said. He picked up his Bo and they ran out of the lair. They knew the twins would sleep through the night and that Splinter would look after them. They ran to the garage and got in the Battle Shell. It would be the fastest getaway for them.

….

Back on the rooftop, Leo and Mikey both were now in a full fledged fight of their own. The ninjas were constantly coming at them.

Leo made sure to protect his stomach at all costs. He was beginning to tire, but he had to keep it up.

Mikey was trying his hardest to fight too, but even he was outmatched, knocked down, and his chucks were thrown away from him. He got knocked into a wall shell first. Then the ninjas saw this as a perfect chance to get at the blue masked one.

Mikey was picked up and his arms were roughly restrained. Then a Japanese command was given, and it made the ninjas stop fighting.

Leo was a bit surprised when they stopped coming at him. "Huh?"

"Surrender Turtle!" He heard a voice say, and he turned to his left. Leo's eyes widened. "Or your brother here dies!"

With his arms restrained, and a knife being held at his throat, Leo saw intense fear in Mikey's eyes.

"No, Leo!" Mikey said.

"I'm sorry, Mikey. Don't hurt him." Leo said as he dropped his swords. He couldn't let them hurt his baby brother.

"Good boy." The lead ninja said. "Get him."

Leo looked forward in resignation as more ninjas came forward and grabbed his arms. They were pulled roughly behind his back. Leo could only wince as ropes began to tighten around his wrists.

Leo looked angrily at his captors. "Alright, you've got me, now let my brother go."

"So he can run and tell the others where you are? I don't think so. Our mistress will be more than happy to have him as her trophy as well."

Leo glared at them all, but then felt a sharp pain in his neck. He cried out in pain. He knew this wasn't good. Whatever was entering his blood could harm his baby.

"Leo! No!" Mikey cried out. Then he was given a knock out drug too.

Both turtles fell to the ground, though Leo held onto consciousness long enough to make sure he fell onto his side.

"Get the blue one out of here first." The leader said.

"What do we do with his brother?"

"He can be useful to us as well. We can use him to make the blue one more obedient."

Leo was taken down to the alley below and placed in a truck. He was Karai's to do with as she wished. The truck started up and it took off.

Mikey was going to be taken to a separate truck when suddenly, a Bo and two sais came out of nowhere.

"Get away from our brothers!" Don shouted.

Don and Raph had finally gotten there. Though they were a bit late to save Leo, they both managed to fight off the remaining ninjas and free their baby brother when the Foot called a retreat.

Mikey lay unconscious on the ground.

Raph pulled at the rope around Mikey's wrists with a sai and freed him. "Where's Leo?" Raph asked in panic.

Don looked around then and scanned the other buildings. "I think the Foot got him."

"You know what trouble he's going to be in when they find out about the baby?"

"Yes. I do. We have to get Mikey back to the lair, then we'll go after Leo. Mikey could be hurt. I'm sure Leo can take care of himself long enough. We won't be long Raph." Don said. "And I can't track Leo down without his phone."

"We know where they're taking him." Raph said.

Don nodded. He could only have been taken to Foot headquarters. They knew Karai would stop at nothing to get her hands on Leo.

Gently, Raph carried Mikey down to the Battle Shell. Don was just as anxious as Raph was to go after Leo, but Leo was a tough turtle. And could only hope Karai didn't kill him outright.

Don and Raph would get Mikey to the lair as fast as they could, then they would go after Leo.

**Edited by Darkunderworld. **

**I know, the action has now kicked up. Review please. Love seeing them. They brighten up my days. **


	20. Chapter 20

Leo woke up slowly. He felt dizzy and disoriented. He groaned as he tried to move, but found that he couldn't move his arms. They were bound tightly above his head to a metal table, as were his legs, bound at the ankles. He was helpless. He tried to remember what had happened, and then it hit him.

His eyes widened. No! The Foot had him. Leo knew he had to get out of here before they did anything to him or he and his unborn baby were dead. Another new and terrifying thought struck him.

The baby!

Leo hurriedly looked down at his stomach, worried about his child.

He found his plastron was still intact and slightly swollen. It meant that he hadn't been out cold for long. He heaved a huge sigh of relief. But how long was Karai going to let him stay intact?

Leo began to struggle against his bonds as much as he could. He couldn't let the enemy find out about his pregnancy.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened. Instantly, Leo stop struggling to see who it was. A lone ninja strode into the room.

"Finally awake I see." He said.

Leo glared. Then he remembered Mikey. "Where's my brother?"

"Oh, don't worry about your brother. It's just you that's here. And right now, the mistress is looking forward to seeing you suffer." He said.

"I'll bet she is." Leo said. "She's been wanting me to suffer for as long as I can remember."

"Well, you defeated our Master, her father. Your whole family did."

"Leave my family out of this. You already have me. What more do you want?" Leo asked.

"To see you suffer as I have suffered, and then they shall suffer at the knowledge of your death!" An angry female voice said as Karai entered the room.

Leo's eyes widened. His breathing quickly picked up; fear spiking through him.

"Your presence seems to disturb him, Mistress." The ninja said.

"As it should. He knows that he is going to pay for what he did to me!" Karai said as she saw the look of sadness and regret that filled his eyes.

Leo's hormones were causing him to have a mood swing right now, and it was not the best time for it. He couldn't help it as tears came to his eyes.

"Look Karai. The Shredder may have raised you, but you were better than him. You had honor. You were our friend. We saved each other many times. You know what you saw at that trial. He was a merciless killer. You deserved a better life than that. The Utroms once saved my father, while your father tried to kill him. Does that sound like the Utroms were heartless monsters to you?" Leo tried to explain to her that she was serving the wrong side.

"Only because you had sided with them." She snapped back at him.

To him, it was clear the Karai he knew was truly gone.

"No. Well, yes and no. We thought the Utroms were enemies too at first. But then, Master Splinter told us that they were our friends. We learned about them and their history. It was your father who was the reason that they crash landed here over a 1,000 years ago." Leo said.

"Only because the heartless Utroms had hunted him all his life. And then my father was defeated by your hands."

"Because he was doing evil things and killing innocent beings throughout the galaxy." Leo said. "Please, Karai. It's not too late to change from that path."

"The only way I will ever feel satisfied with what's left of my life is when you and your family are dead!" She yelled at him. "Get me my sword!"

To Leo, it was clear that she was wanting to kill him now. That icy glare in her eyes scared the shell out of him right now.

Leo began struggling again for his life. "You won't get loose, Leonardo. Just a few more minutes and it will be over for you." Karai said.

She came up to him and jabbed Leo's slightly swollen abdomen. There was nothing Leo could do to protect it right now.

Leo grunted loudly in pain. And there was a big shift of movement in his stomach.

Karai noticed this, now that she had messed with the bulge on her enemy's belly. "Fascinating." She said.

When the ninja came back in with her sword, she held up her hand. "Before I get on with his demise, You, feel that round bulge on his abdomen." Karai ordered.

The ninja nodded and went up to Leo's middle. "No!" Leo cried out. He squirmed some more.

The ninja now placed his hands on top of the bulge.

"Press on it." Karai said.

He did as he was told. He pressed on the turtle's swollen belly. Leo could only wince in pain as he felt a shift inside him again.

"Mistress, I think we have something here." He said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Something that I've never felt on a turtle before." He said. "Something that's making his stomach more flexible."

"What is inside you, Leonardo?" She demanded.

"Nothing." Leo said.

"I wouldn't think you would ever let yourself get fat. You are too much of a warrior for lazy behavior. But you have been playing least in sight lately, why is that?" She demanded sharply.

Leo gulped. "No reason."

Tears had begun to fall from his eyes, not that he could help it. He had tried his hardest to try to get Karai to snap out of Shredder mode, but she was not going to. And now, the Foot had found his precious cargo, though they didn't know what it was yet.

"Go get the equipment." Karai ordered.

"NO!" Leo cried out.

Karai turned to him. She could tell that with the desperation in his voice, that whatever was inside him was important and he didn't want her finding out.

A handheld scanner of a special design was brought into the room. Leo saw it and didn't want a thing to do with it even touching him.

"Find out what is inside him." Karai said.

"Yes, Mistress Karai."

This time a scientist type of worker had come in with the scanner. He held it up, then had something of a little probe and he began to put it down towards Leo's lower belly.

"NO!" Leo cried out again. He struggled some more to keep the man from finding out anything.

Karai took charge and went up to Leo, clamping an iron fist across his throat threateningly. "Now you hold still! Do it."

Leo was motionless now, as he didn't want her to choke him. He didn't have a choice.

The handheld probe picked up a 3D image on it. Once it focused, the man said, "Mistress, it appears I am getting the image of a little body from inside him, and a little heartbeat."

Leo could only look up at her.

Karai had a flabbergasted look on her face.

"This turtle is pregnant, Mistress."

Leo closed his eyes in despair. Now his precious secret was out.

"Let me see that." She said and let go of his neck. She walked to his middle.

Leo could now breathe again, but he didn't want her to see the image of his child. As she neared, he jerked his middle to the right and the probe came off of him.

"Leonardo! You will hold still." She growled at him.

"It does not matter, Mistress. The scanner has it on file now. Here we go. All I have to do is download it for a picture."

There was nothing Leo could do now. Karai was now, no doubt, looking at his unborn baby.

Karai turned back to him a moment later with a shocked expression. "Now there is an even better reason to kill you! Or kill something that could mean so much to you, and make you suffer for it!" She smirked. "And how is it exactly that you came to be pregnant, Leonardo?"

"I will never tell you that!" Leo snapped at her.

"Well, get on with it then. Cut the baby out of him. I want to run some tests on him before it's his turn to die." Karai said. "And he can suffer during that time. He loses something he loves, like I did."

"NO!" Leo cried out desperately.

Some few minutes later, an array of tools were prepared for the operation. "Now this is going to hurt you more than it hurts us." A ninja said.

"Any last words for the baby?"

Leo looked at Karai, who was smiling evilly. She was clearly going to enjoy this. Tears were in Leo's eyes again. "Please Karai. Don't do this to me. I may have done something to you, but my baby is completely innocent."

"And if it lives to be born and raised by you, it would become like you!" Karai said. "So I cannot let it live! It is a freak in this world, like the rest of you!"

Leo couldn't help but sob at these horrible words. He just wanted to get out of here and go home. He needed his family. He wanted his baby to live. It had taken him so long to accept the fact that he was pregnant and accepted the existence of the child he carried and now he couldn't accept that both of their lives were about to end.

Just as the saw was being prepped, the alarm went off in the building.

"Find out what is going on." Karai ordered. But she had a feeling she knew who and what it was. It had to be Leo's brothers coming to save their leader.

The ninjas left the room and Karai began to get in her battle armor. "Your family has come to rescue you."

"I knew they would." Leo said.

"But they will not get to you without going through me first." Karai snarled at him.

Leo could only look up at her sadly.

Don, Raph, Splinter, and even Mikey were on their way up, battling the Foot goons in their desperate attempts to find Leo before something awful happened to him.

April and Casey were back at the lair babysitting.

Splinter smelled around and sensed when the ninjas weren't around. He could sense where Leo was. And he could sense that his son was in grave danger if he wasn't rescued.

They soon came to the room. "He's in there," the rat said.

They opened the doors and saw Leo lying tied down to a table. "Leo!"

"Guys! Look out! It's a trap!" Leo cried out.

"Indeed it is, Turtles and Vermin." Karai greeted them.

"Let him go, Karai!" Raph snarled at her. "Or I'll be sure to break every bone in your body!"

"If you want him, you have to get through me first." She said.

"I'd love to!" Raph said. He attacked first. Then Don and Mikey followed.

Karai was fiercely fighting Leo's brothers. Splinter made his way over to his son, who was struggling against his bonds. "Get me out of here, Father." Leo said.

"And we will, my son." Master Splinter quickly undid Leo's bonds. Sitting up, he clung to Splinter.

"It is alright, Leonardo, but now, I must go assist your brothers. Here are your katanas, but wait here for us." Splinter said, and he let go of Leo to help his three remaining sons.

Leo slid off the table, and had his swords ready in case they were needed. He was so happy that his family had reached him in time before their enemy had the chance to enact her horrible plan for him. And now he had been instructed to only fight if it was necessary and he would to protect his baby.

Leo put a hand down to his belly and rubbed it. He had come so close to losing his child, but the baby still could have been hurt with the jab that Karai had given him. But what was worse was that Karai actually knew he was carrying a baby. There was no way she would give up her quest to see him and his unborn child dead.

She would never want Leo to have a chance at having a future. And his baby was a second generation after Don's kids.

The four of them soon had Karai defeated and they came over to Leo, who couldn't help but hug them tightly.

"It's good to have you back, Bro." Don said.

"And glad they didn't hurt you." Mikey said.

"They nearly did." Leo said.

"There will be a time for a reunion later, my sons. Right now we must get out of here." Splinter said.

Then the four turtles followed their rat father out of the room. They fought Foot soldiers on their way out of the building. Even Leo helping them. And to help them out, Don had given them all some invisibility goggles so they could also see Foot Tech ninjas.

They all got out of the building and to the truck. Raph drove home. Leo was just so glad to be out of the Foot headquarters.

Once in the back of the truck and on the way home, Leo just broke down. He collapsed into Don's arms.

"It's going to be okay, Leo." Don said.

"I don't know, Don." Leo sobbed. "She tried to kill it! She said horrible words to me. She hit me!"

"Hit you? What do you mean hit you?" Don asked.

"She hit my stomach!" Leo sobbed.

"Why that evil bitch!" Raph snarled from up front.

"We'll get a look at the baby as soon as we get home, Leo." Don said. "Right now, it's best if you sat down in a seat."

"I'm just glad that we got there in time to save Leo and his baby." Mikey said.

"And… are you alright, Mikey?" Leo asked.

"Yes. Don and Raph rescued me and took me back to the lair. I woke up not too long after and I was still going to come and help save you." Mikey said.

"What about the twins?"

"April and Casey are watching them. They are fine." Don said.

Leo couldn't help but glance down at his swollen belly. He sure hoped his baby was alright. It depended on him for everything, and he had been unable to protect it from Karai.

...

Leo's heart ached from the pain that Karai had put him through. Right now, he was staring up at the ceiling as Don was now running the ultrasound probe over his stomach. Master Splinter was holding his left hand and April was holding his other hand. Everyone, even Casey, was in the infirmary to see if Leo's baby was going to make it.

If it wasn't alive now, Don would have to perform an emergency 'abortion.'

Leo was praying hard that his son or daughter was alive. Raph and Mikey both held Akemi and Virgil. Everyone was concerned when they had heard what happened.

Casey had been the last to know about Leo's pregnancy. Just like with Don's. And he had found it once again, shocking that this had happened again. He wished he could have been there to rescue his friend, but April had needed him to help with the twins since Leo's family were the ones that had needed to save him.

Within moments of starting up the machine, there was a sound coming from the machine. The heartbeat!

Leo sighed deeply. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. His child was alive!

"The baby's alive, Leo!" Don said.

"Thank you." Leo said.

"But how is it doing, Donny?" April asked.

Don looked. "It is a bit stressed after what happened to it; the jab and all. And I would recommend we do another scan with Leatherhead's sonogram machine, as the image is much better, but from what I can see, your baby is fine." Don said. "But I would recommend that Leo gets some rest first."

"But nothing looks ruptured or anything?" Leo asked.

"No. Not from what I can see. I still see the amniotic fluid, the cord, the baby's body. The heart going. I think it's going to be just fine. But like I said, LH should do a scan on you just to be sure. But you need to get some rest first." Don said.

"I agree with Donatello. It has been a long night, my sons." Splinter said. He was still tired from having been woke up to rescue Leo.

Once Leo was sitting up and cleaning his belly off, everyone started to leave the lab. Then he got to his feet. He said good night to the twins, friends and family and went to his room to go to bed, and his body felt really happy to just lay in it for a change.

Leo was asleep nearly the instant he got into his bed.

**Edited by my friend, Darkunderworld. **


	21. Chapter 21

The next day, Leo was glad that he had gotten some sleep, but he wasn't up for breakfast. He wanted to know as soon as possible that his baby was alright.

Don called ahead that morning to let Leatherhead know that Leo was coming over to his place to have his baby checked on by his sonogram machine.

The croc accepted that Leo needed to know because it was an emergency.

Once Leo got there, LH was ready to help him out. He guided the pregnant turtle to the sonogram machine where Leo lay down on his back on the sliding bed.

He would be going into the machine much like a CAT scan. A red laser line would pass over his body as he went through it.

Leo remembered when Don had to go through this machine at least a time or two. It was a little scary, but he was going to do this, he had to know how the baby was doing.

The bed he was lying on started to move him slowly into the machine. Once Leo was completely inside, it stopped.

"Now I'm going to start the scanning process, Leonardo." LH said. "Starting at your head and the line will make its way down your body."

"Ok, Leatherhead." Leo replied as he closed his eyes.

Leo saw a red light coming over his head now, even with his eyes closed. He was glad when it finally got over his head, but he still kept his eyes closed.

A couple minutes later, the process was done. The table slid out of the machine and when it began moving, Leo opened his eyes. When it came to a stop, he knew that he could get off the table now. He wanted to see what his results were. Leatherhead pulled Leo's body scan up on his computer so the turtle could see too. Leo came over to his side.

On the screen, Leo could see a much more detailed picture of himself. It was like a 3D image.

Leo could see his whole body, but he was more interested in seeing where the baby was. The croc moved to the belly area and took a look.

"There is your baby, Leonardo." LH said.

It was so hard to see its image on screen like that. "Wow. That's my baby?" Leo asked.

"Yes. You sound as if you have never seen it before." The croc said.

"Not like this."

"Ok, let's see if there is any sign of damage or distress." LH said. He looked over the baby very carefully. "Were there any signs last night?" LH asked.

"It's heartbeat was stressed, but Don couldn't find anything out of the ordinary." Leo said. "Probably just from the jab it took."

"I'm thinking that you may not have been jabbed that hard then. Your plastron and the uterus that I see it in seems to have protected it a lot more. I remember seeing the same with Donatello."

"Speaking of that, where is it in me exactly?" Leo asked.

"The uterus is down in your lower abdominal cavity, just behind your reproductive organs. So it's a good protected spot."

"But it won't affect them, will it?"

"No. The baby has grown above the organs, just slightly. And you are not showing that much." LH said.

"Maybe not, but the bulge shifted enough for the Foot to find out about it." Leo said. "I was wondering if the others were going to make it in time."

"You know they would always come for you, Leonardo."

"I know, but the Foot was just about ready to open me up and take the baby out by the time they got there last night. I was so scared that I was going to go home with a wound in my belly, and a dead baby." Leo said, nearly in sobs.

"But it was good that they got there when they did." LH said. "But as far as this scan is concerned, it doesn't show any problems with the baby being in any distress. It should be just fine, Leonardo. But I would suggest taking it easy for a few days just to make sure. You shouldn't have too much stress right now in this delicate time."

"It's not always that easy for me, considering how I have to look out for my family." Leo said.

"I know you have to deal with that heavy burden, my friend, but while you are in this condition, one of your brothers will have to step up for awhile, just until after the baby comes." The croc advised.

"That would be a long time for them to be leader." Leo said. "And I'm not sure who could do it. Don did show his leadership side when Akemi and Virgil were missing, but I don't think he could do it all the time. Raph would probably have to be it, but he also has much to learn about controlling his temper when he's out of the lair. And Mikey is still too childish."

"You did make Raphael the leader during that time that you had to go to Japan, right?" LH asked.

"Master Splinter advised it. I wasn't in my right mind then. And I also think at times that I'm not in my right mind now. But I'm not mad at the world like I was then."

"You could help your chosen brother along by encouraging him, and try to have him remember what you would do in a certain situation."

"Thanks Leatherhead. I'll think about it, but while I'm not that big yet, I still do want to go on being the leader, even out on patrols for as long as I can, before this pregnancy forces me to have to remain at home. Though at least with my time at home I know I can prepare more for fatherhood by playing with my niece and nephew." Leo said.

"That's good. But for the time being, take a few days off of training and patrols and just relax." LH said.

"Thanks again for everything, LH." Leo said as he was now leaving.

"You're welcome." The croc said.

...

Leo took a few days off to babysit Akemi and Virgil when his brothers went out on patrol and train. But he still did sit in on the training. He had told his family about Leatherhead's instructions for him, and he was following them.

As much as this relaxing could be good for him, Leo couldn't put up with laying around the lair for long. And after every patrol, he would ask his brothers how it went. It was always the same. Fighting thugs on the street mostly, but the Foot was also still patrolling too.

Leo still hadn't mentioned anything about one of his brothers going to need to step up as the new leader; at least when they would be out on patrol. But at home, Leo would always be the lead turtle. He was thinking very hard on who he wanted it to be. It had to be either Don or Raph.

But Leo was also worried about the Foot. He knew they were on the lookout for him most of all, as Karai wanted to kill him and his unborn child.

One night, Leo woke up screaming with the memories of Karai wanting to kill his baby. Don was just down the hall and he came running first to try to comfort his brother.

"Leo?" He asked as he turned on his light.

Leo was still dreaming and struggling in his sleep. Don came over to his bed and woke him up. "Leo!"

Leo sat up, panting. "Donny?"

"What's wrong? You were screaming in your sleep." Don asked.

Then Raph, Mikey, and Splinter entered his room.

Leo hated it when his family worried about him, and he rarely ever had such bad dreams that woke his family up like this. He looked down at his stomach.

Don saw this. "Worried about the baby?"

Leo looked up at him. "It was Karai. Just the things she said to me before you guys came."

"She's a bitch, Leo. Don't believe anything she said to ya." Raph said.

"But what did she say?" Mikey asked. "Ow!"

Raph had hit Mikey up-side the head. He knew that Leo wouldn't want to re-live those words.

"She called it a freak of nature." Leo said. He fell into Don's arms, tears falling.

Don knew how he was feeling. This was a very hard time for his older brother, who usually always had his act together, but it was the hormones.

"It's not a freak, Leo. It's going to be a beautiful baby turtle." Don said. "As we've all seen, it looks more like a turtle."

"But I feel like I failed him or her." Leo sobbed. "I already failed you once Donny. I couldn't protect your kids from Lavish."

"I'm still sorry for blaming you, Leo. But we've been over this. It wasn't your fault that she drugged you." Don said.

"And then I was drugged when the Foot caught Mikey and me."

"It was really cruel of them to do that to you, Leo." Mikey said.

"And LH said that the baby was stressed from what happened." Raph said.

"And we have gotten past that too. You and your baby have survived all of these stresses, Leonardo." Master Splinter now stepped in. "And we will continue to make sure that you do."

"Thanks, Father." Leo said. "But it seemed like you guys weren't going to make it in time."

"We're sorry that it seemed that way, Leo. We knew you could hold out on your own for a while. We had to make sure Mikey was alright too. And it didn't take him long for the drug to wear off. I had to make sure that he wasn't seriously injured, and when we were going to get you, he came out of it and wasn't taking no for an answer, since he knew you got caught." Don explained.

"I'm sorry that happened, Leo." Mikey said. "But your call did reach Donny and Raph, so you did save us. I was too busy fighting them off to call."

"I was just barely able to dial you. My phone was kicked out of my hand." Leo said.

Mikey had many more bruises and such from the Foot that night that were still healing. But he had done it all for Leo and his baby.

"It will always be a night that we'll not forget for a long time, my sons. But are you feeling better now, Leonardo?" Splinter asked.

"A little." Leo said. "And yeah, Mikey, you did save me from taking most of the beatings. Otherwise, I would have much rather it happen to me instead of you."

"But it would have been bad for the baby." Mikey said.

"I know. I have only accepted being pregnant for such a short time, and I have come to love this baby more than my own life." Leo said.

"But right now, your life means your baby's life." Don said. "And for me, I had two lives that depended on me."

With all the stresses involved with being pregnant for so long, Leo wondered how he was going to make it for 6 more months.

"Do you want one of us to stay in here with you?" Don asked.

"Huh?" Leo snapped out of his thoughts.

"You seem like you're feeling better now. But do you want one of us to stay with you?" He repeated.

"No thanks. I think I can manage on my own now." Leo said. He had finally stopped crying, and was much calmer now.

Leo said good night to his family as they left his room. He had to try to get back to sleep again. Though Leo was not wanting to see or hear those horrible dreams and words again.

...

The next day, Leo overslept a bit more. But it was his time of rest, so his family didn't want to wake him, especially after last night's bad dream.

When he came down for breakfast, he did feel hungry this morning.

"Leo, after you're done eating," Don began, "You should start packing your stuff."

"What? Why?" Leo asked.

"After we left your room last night, we all talked downstairs for a little bit, and we think it's time we got out of the city for awhile." Don said.

"The Foot goons won't give up on finding us and you. We just need a break from all this." Mikey said.

"Ok. I'll be more than happy to get away from all that for awhile." Leo said.

He finished his breakfast, then went to pack his swords and some books. Leo knew they were headed up to the farmhouse. "How long are we planning on staying away?" He asked.

"A month should do. It's just been a crazy few months." Raph said.

"I can agree on that." Don said.

"Are April and Casey coming too?"

"It'll be at least this weekend before they can come up. Right now, they have to work. We can take care of ourselves for a few days. We packed some of our food to go." Mikey said.

Leo nodded. He would need April to bring some pregnancy books up for him to read, and some 'female' company at times if the guys got too pushy or bossy towards him. A woman around to talk to would help, because though he would always be male, right now, his hormones made him act like a sensitive female.

The family was all packed up now and ready to get out of the city. Leo held Akemi, and Don carried Virgil to the truck. Everyone was all buckled in. The twins were now riding in baby carriers, for their own safety. And there were now special baby seats in the Battle Shell. The carriers were buckled up.

The whole family was ready for the quiet life of the country for awhile.

**Edited by Darkunderworld. **

**Read and review please. There will be some added excitement out at the farmhouse too. It's not going to just be relaxing times, but just wait and see what happens. **


	22. Chapter 22

Leo entered his 17th week today. The baby was about 5.1 inches from crown to rump and weighing 4.9 ounces. The baby was still very tiny.

Don wanted to drive the Battle Shell, as it was his designed truck and he wanted the trip to be easier on both Leo and the twins. Raph would speed and hit every pothole on the way.

Leo was feeling a bit better already with just seeing Mother Nature for a change.

Once they got to the farmhouse, they all began the arduous task of unpacking, and outing everything where it needed to go.

This was the second time in their young lives that the Akemi and Virgil had been here to the farmhouse, where they were born. This would be a remembrance for Donny and the others, but mostly for Don.

Leo wondered if his child was going to be born here too. He knew that they would go back to the city for awhile after this month was over. Leo gave his small swollen belly a rub.

The family settled into peaceful activities like taking a walk around outside was a good start. Then Splinter wanted to have some training done. There were some grumbles of protest, but even Leo helped to enforce it. Though he couldn't train directly with them, but he could give pointers.

Splinter did however, want Leo to perform some katas.

Leo was all for it, but he knew he had to take it easier when it came to how much physical activities he did. He didn't want to risk injuring or killing the baby, especially after what he had nearly went through with the Foot.

Leo did his katas with complete precision.

Sometimes the others, especially Raph, felt really annoyed, as he would give anything to spar with his 'Fearless' leader again, but he knew that was strictly off limits right now in his condition.

After training and some more walking to cool down from the workouts, they all then went inside to have some dinner and relax.

Leo began to wonder if the exercises he was doing was ok for him right now. He had to look up some exercises that suited pregnant 'moms-to-be-.'

Don had his laptop with him and Leo was allowed to go online to look up pregnancy exercises after dinner.

Leo saw that doing yoga was fine, as long there were no deep twists. Aerobics were fine, but they needed to be focused away from the stomach, such as just the back and legs and arms. And a little strength training was fine, sitting down or something, with smaller weights.

But Leo would still continue to do as much ninja training as he could. If ever confronted by an enemy, he needed to keep it up, but just keeping the most strenuous out of the situation.

The weekend finally came and April and Casey finally came up. They brought some more food and supplies. And as promised, April brought some pregnancy books for Leo.

Leo's appetite had returned and now he seemed to be eating for two. Normally he was not a big eater, but now he seemed to be hungry all the time. And he had strange cravings for some foods, and strong aversions for others.

One day, Mikey asked him, "Hey Leo? Are you feeling him move yet?"

The question made Leo jump. He was trying to meditate on the living room couch.

"What?"

"Are you feeling any movements from him yet?" Mikey asked again.

"The baby…? No. Not yet. I think it's still too early for that, Mikey." Leo said. "And what makes you think it's a boy?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to call it something besides an 'it.'" Mikey said.

"Thanks. That means a lot. But I don't think we're going to know until he or she is born. But Junior is just fine for now." Leo said.

"You aren't going to name it that, are you?"

"No. It's just a temporary name until I find the right name. I'll choose one for both sexes, but I know, unlike Don, I'm only picking one name." Leo said.

"Have you any thoughts of what you might name 'Junior'?"

"No. Not yet. I've been too busy thinking about all the things that have happened to me, the twins, Don, you, and my ninja training." Leo said.

"I get all the other stuff, but what about training?" Mikey asked.

"Whether I need to change my exercises, to make Junior feel safer and me not worrying if I'm hurting him." Leo explained.

"Yeah, that is a good question. You should talk to Master Splinter and Donny about that. I'm not the one who could say what's best for you." Mikey said.

"Yeah. I've been meaning to, but just been thinking too much. I'll do it in a bit." Leo said. "Now if you please, Mikey, I'd like to go back to my meditation."

"Sorry. Ok." Mike said and left.

Leo sighed and then tried some deep breathing so he could get comfortable again. The thoughts about movements and names were now on his mind.

Leo longed to feel the baby move, so he could at least know that it was alive. But also the thought of not being able to patrol anymore plagued his mind as well. Getting bigger would only make his stomach more of a target. He hated the idea of staying at home so much when his brothers could be in danger. And that would make his pregnancy even more stressful when he couldn't be out there helping them.

He was also really trying to think on who would be the substitute leader while out there.

Don had matured since becoming a father, and was also good with technology, explanations and planning. He could explain facts.

Raph seemed to be controlling his temper more now. He knew he had to be supportive of Leo and not stress him out. He knew Leo could get upset very easily, and the encounter with Karai had only exacerbated matters.

Leo wasn't sure how to decide at the moment, but he had more time to think about it now that they were at the farm.

...

Leo went to Don first to talk about what exercises he could do.

"I don't see why you should stop doing training at this point, Leo. You aren't that big yet. You can keep on doing what Master Splinter is having you doing, but adding those other exercises would be good too. It will keep you in shape, and you could recover from the birth faster." Don said.

"I know I do want that, but about the birth...?" Leo asked. He had a slight feeling of trepidation in his gut about it.

"Leo, you shouldn't think about that now. You need to avoid big time stress as much as possible." Don said.

Don was thinking about it though. He was trying to prepare himself mentally ahead of time so he wouldn't panic when Leo did happen to go into labor. Leo would have to have a C-section before the uterus ruptured. He worried about any internal bleeding and damage to Leo's organs. Leo didn't deserve to have lived all nine months carrying and wanting his baby to just die during or soon after giving birth.

"I just can't help it. I'm just nervous about seeing him or her for the first time." Leo said.

"I know. But like I said, try to think about something else. Avoid stressing yourself out." Don said.

"I'm trying to." Leo said and left. At least Don said those other exercises could be added in.

He then went to Splinter and told him that ninja training should start to be more limited, and that he should start some more different exercises.

"That is fine, my son. Just keep on doing exercises that will keep you in good shape throughout your pregnancy." Splinter said.

Leo was happy that both his 'doctor' brother and sensei both approved that he should start doing them.

He got a book out and started practicing some yoga poses and such. He would learn new moves.

**Edited by Darkunderworld. **


	23. Chapter 23

A few days later, life seemed to be getting a little boring for the guys. It was warm for February, and a camping trip was suggested. They hadn't done that in awhile.

Don said to Leo to take it easy, and pay attention to how he felt, but had no problem with Leo coming along. He was 18 weeks along now.

Leo wanted out of the house as much as the others. He was thrilled to go.

Everyone packed their things and headed out. April, Casey, and Splinter would take care of Don's twins. It would be good for the guys to spend some brotherly time together. Bringing Akemi and Virgil was too risky, in case they were spotted, as well as being a lot of work bringing babies along.

Casey drove them out to a spot by the river that was close to the farmhouse.

"This looks like a gorgeous spot to camp. Thanks for the ride, Casey." Leo said.

"No problem. Have fun. I'll be back in 3 days to pick ya up." Casey said and he drove away as soon as the turtles had unpacked all of their gear.

The guys stashed their stuff, then went searching for some wood to start a campfire. Leo helped as well.

Raph asked him, "Should you be bending over like that, Leo? It may not be good for you to do that."

"Raph, I'm fine. I can still bend over just fine. I'm not helpless." Leo replied.

"Just trying to look out for ya, Bro." Raph said.

"Raph, I'm 5 months along, and I have no doubt I will reach the point where bending over is difficult, but right now, I'm fine." Leo snapped.

"Ok, ok. I won't help ya." Raph said.

"Sorry Raph. It's just I don't need everyone hovering over me and treating me like I'm an invalid. I can look after myself." Leo said in a calmer tone.

"Ya needed help when the Foot attacked."

"Raph! Don't bring that up again. I don't need to be reminded of it." Leo snapped. "And that was different than this." Leo walked away with a few sticks in his arms.

Raph was just wanting to help his brother understand that he needed to take it easy and not stress himself out or over exert himself.

...

It was also nearing Valentine's Day, another reason it was good that the turtles were out camping. April and Casey could enjoy some alone time, or at least as much as they could with looking after the twins.

They would bring the turtles back on Valentine's Day, because Don would want to be with Akemi and Virgil. They were the loves of his life.

Splinter stayed out of their way, meditating most of the time.

...

Soon, the guys had enough wood for a fire, and decided to go exploring.

It was cool out, but they knew the fresh air would be good for them. The forecast had been checked for the next few days and the turtles had some clothes if it should get cold again. They had set their sleeping bags up in their tents.

Soon, the turtles came upon an abandoned cabin.

"Whoa. Had no idea this was here." Mikey said.

"Neither did I." Don said.

"Looks like it's been abandoned." Leo said.

"Can we check it out?" Mikey asked.

"Okay, but be on your guard should anyone come around." Leo reluctantly added.

When they got closer to the cabin, they saw the door was closed.

Mikey went up the 3 steps to the door, as he was the most curious to see the inside of it. His brothers followed to make sure he didn't get into any trouble or mischief.

The place looked as if it was falling down. Mother Nature herself had come inside for a visit, leaving leaves, dirt, animal droppings, and garbage littering the floor.

Raph cringed. "I wouldn't live here even if someone paid me."

"Neither would I. Not with this baby coming." Leo said.

"But it is cool! It's like a creepy old haunted house!" Mikey shouted.

His brothers looked at each other. He was one weird little brother to them. "It's just an old rundown cabin." Don said. "Nothing here but junk from before it was abandoned."

"It could get cold tonight." Mikey said. "Maybe we could sleep in here." He offered.

"You'd never know when it could come crashing down on us." Raph said.

Don went to the walls and pressed on them a little. "I don't think it's rotted quite that far. It's sturdy enough."

"The only way I'm sleeping here is if the mess is cleaned up." Leo said. He had a way of wanting things neat and clean, but right now, it was more of a nesting instinct.

"Happy to do what we can for you." Don said. "But should we be sleeping in an unsanitary house?"

"It would be better than facing the cold, Donnie-boy." Mikey said.

"I suppose you have a point." Don said.

"Ok you guys. I am reluctant to sleep here, but I suppose if we clean it up, it will give us more shelter than sleeping in the tent. But before we start cleaning, I suggest we go get our stuff, before some animal finds and takes it away." Leo said.

They nodded and went to go get their gear before coming back. It wasn't far.

The equipment was laid by the house. They searched for a broom in a closet and found one. Since it was Mike's idea to sleep here, he was the one in charge of sweeping the dirt outside. The others set to work cleaning up the garbage.

Leo made it clear with a glare that he didn't need help when it came to him picking up things. Don and Raph just kept to themselves after Leo had glared at them.

After a few hours, the place was as clean as it was going to get. Mikey was exhausted, as he had done the sweeping and the place had had some tough dirt to get out. All the cleaning had also managed to work up an appetite in the four brothers.

The turtles set about getting more firewood, as they would be cooking over an open fire using old fire pit in the back of the house. Don started the fire while Mikey prepared the food for dinner. They ate hot dogs -Leo ate more than any of the others- and had smores for dessert. By the time they were done eating, it was dark out, and they were all tired from the day's work.

They all went inside, a lit lantern leading the way. They settled into their sleeping bags on the floor, and turned the light down. There was also a fire place, and they made sure to have that lit too. They went to sleep.

Unbeknownst to them, they weren't alone. An angry spirit of a man was watching them. This had been his house and these creatures were intruders here. He didn't like intruders. He had liked his house the way it was, and they had ruined it for him!

That night, a big, chilly wind picked up, but the turtles slept soundly through it; nice and warm in their sleeping bags.

For 3 days they stayed, but they knew that one of their friends was coming to pick them up, so now it was time to go. They all packed up. They would be eating breakfast at the farmhouse.

The spirit had watched them. It hadn't had company in so long, he decided to tag along. He needed some entertainment of his own, plus Mikey had also happened to pick up an artifact of his. But surely these turtles could prove to be entertaining.

**Edited by Darkunderworld.**


	24. Chapter 24

April came to pick the turtles up, and she was waiting for them to return to the road. They were headed towards her as she pulled up.

They were all glad to be going home. It had been nothing but training or hanging out in the cabin, as it had gotten colder, and the temperature was due to drop again. They had had to make a fire in the fireplace in the cabin just to keep warm. The sleeping bags had helped a little, but the falling temperature had forced them put on their warmer clothes as well.

Their food supply had also been getting low. There had only been enough for 3 days, but Leonardo had eaten more than his fair share.

Leo wasn't normally a glutton for food, and would normally starve before he let his brothers go hungry, but not now. The unborn life he carried called to him. His brothers, mostly Don, could understand that more than anyone.

The spirit followed them into the van. Mikey had taken with him his skinning knife, the one he had used to skin the rabbits he had caught in his snares. He sat unnoticed in the back, watching the turtles and their human friend.

The turtles told April of the cabin they had found in the woods and that they had slept there.

"You have to be careful of places like that. They could fall on you," she warned.

"We know that, and we made sure it was sound first," Don said. "It kept us warmer when the wind started up a couple of days ago."

"I just want to get out of these clothes," Raph said.

"Me too," Mikey added.

"I'm almost too warm," Leo said.

Don was sitting beside him. He put a hand on Leo's face. The pregnant turtle looked at him. "You feel alright?"

"Yeah, sure. Fine. I'm just overly warm." Leo said.

"It's just the hormones. It's natural for uh, pregnant people, or I suppose turtles to have a higher temperature." April said.

"Oh." Mike and Raph said together.

"He never did once complain about being cold." Mikey said.

April turned on the van and took the turtles home. The spirit was sure these living 'fleshies' would provide great entertainment after all.

Once home, they all unpacked their things, but they first got out of the clothes they wore. Then it was time for breakfast.

Don hugged and kissed both the twins with happiness and relief at being reunited with them. He had missed them. But it had been nice to have a break from them. They never got to spend time together, just the four of them. And it would probably be the last time for awhile.

"I am never going camping in winter again!" Raph shouted. "I hate clothes!"

Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

The other turtles agreed too. No more camping in winter time.

The man saw how close this family was, and he didn't suspect that there was a giant rat or baby turtles living there.

When he saw the blue masked turtle come downstairs again, he noticed a bulge on the belly of him that he didn't see on the other three. Then it dawned on him. No wonder they had talked about pregnancy.

This ghost was a bad spirit because he had been a killer in his living life. He hadn't been caught, and had hidden out at that cabin, killed when a black bear had attacked him one day. He felt it had not been his time to die and was bitter. But he was willing to tamper with someone now since he couldn't for years.

Leo had been so happy that that cabin had not fallen down on them. It had still been in relatively good shape, but it had been totally trashed inside. But he wasn't about to go back there again for a long time. There had been something about it that bugged him. He just didn't want to tell Mikey or the others. He felt guilty about that, and he also had a bad feeling that Mikey shouldn't have taken anything.

The ghost saw that the turtle felt guilty about something, and he sensed it easily. This would be a good victim.

But then, he realized that this could be a chance to be reborn. He had wished he had had better parents. He had been an abused as a child, and he blamed much of his bad luck and his bad choices on this.

Perhaps this turtle would be a better parent. He had to see if he could reach the child's spirit and replace it with his own.

Later, Leo tried taking a nap because he was so tired. The ghost tried his luck, and if he was unsuccessful, perhaps just cause some pain.

He reached his hand 'into' Leo's stomach to try to reach the baby.

Leo suddenly began to feel a painful sensation in his stomach. He gasped in pain. "Agh!" He was awake now.

The pain stopped when the ghost pulled his hand out. So he could cause some trouble after all. He was going to enjoy this before he finally replaced the turtle's baby's spirit with his own. He reached back in.

Leo wondered what had caused that painful sensation in his stomach. "Agh!" he groaned. He put his hands on his stomach. He tried to find a comfortable position to try to stop the pain, but it wasn't going away.

The man was trying hard to get a good grip on the soul of Leo's child, but Leo's moving around kept it from happening entirely. The man was also trying to aggravate the baby enough. He felt it was at the age where it would be felt moving.

Leo was moaning loudly while lying down on his bed. The pain was unbearable. His breathing and heart rate increased, as his hands clutched wildly at his stomach.

"AGH! I can't take it… anymore! Don! Master Splinter! Anyone! Help!" Leo cried out in pain.

At the sound of their names and the shouting, everyone came running upstairs and into the room. And there on the bed, Leo was curled into a ball, his face a mask of agony. His hands were clutched tightly to his belly, legs pulled up to his chest.

"Leo! What's wrong?" Don came running over.

"I… don't know. It… hurts! It hurts so… bad!" Leo managed to say before he screamed.

Don took Leo into his arms. He didn't know why his big brother was having so much pain and he was just in the middle of his second trimester.

The ghost had the feel of the baby's spirit. It was strong, much like its father. He finally had to pull his hand out. He would get the spirit of the baby to weaken, even if it took many days to do it.

Leo finally stopped shaking, his muscles uncoiling as the pain receded. He took in a shaky breath followed by another, still held within Don's arms.

"Leo, ya alright?" Raph asked, concerned.

"I… don't know, Raph. It just… happened when I tried sleeping. It just came on for no apparent reason." Leo said, scared of what just happened.

"What did it feel like?" Don asked.

"A deep pressure and burning. It felt like something's trying to rip my insides out!" Leo cried out.

He now sat up with Don's help, and rubbed his aching belly. It wasn't screaming at him anymore, but it had left behind a good throbbing feeling inside.

The ghost saw that Leo was scared now. Good. Just like he wanted him to be. He would do it more, several times a day to weaken the baby's spirit before replacing it with his own.

**Thanks to Darkunderworld for editing. **

**This evil ghost came into my mind back in the time of Halloween. And some other shows have helped to inspire him and what he's trying to do to Leo's baby. **

**And where did all my loyal reviewers go? I know many of you read this, but it would be nice to just see what you all think, without flames please. **


	25. Chapter 25

Over the next few days, the ghost continued his attacks upon the baby. Leo was absolutely refusing to be alone now, and the ghost was maliciously enjoying himself. Leo was now at 19 weeks.

Finally, during one attack, the baby was so agitated that it kicked out real hard, and Leo actually felt it.

"Oof! The baby!" Leo said. This was just after the most recent attack.

"What's wrong, Leo?" Don asked. He had his arms wrapped around his brother for comfort, as much as he could try to give.

"I felt it." Leo said, panting. "I felt it move!" He had a slight smile on, despite his pain.

"Really?" Don asked.

"Yes. And I don't think I've been happier to feel it. It means it's alive!" Leo said.

Don smiled too. He put his hand on top of Leo's hand. Just some brotherly comfort and love.

The ghost however, did not like this one bit. But he knew if he had a chance of trying to take the baby's soul, he had to let it live. But he did love causing Leo panic attacks and pain. Right now, the feeling of love radiating out from the two brothers was too strong for him to attack again.

Don was secretly worried that the pregnancy might not be going well and that his brother was going to lose the baby.

Master Splinter was very worried about his oldest son. He knew that Leonardo wanted his child, but he was worried about what the pregnancy was doing to his son. There had been one too many mishaps already, and Leonardo was not even halfway through the pregnancy.

Splinter went into a meditative pose and soon entered the astral plane. He wanted to know if there was something else possibly trying to harm him or his baby. Because there was nothing physically wrong with him, and nothing was stopping the attacks. Just someone holding Leo was the only way Leo could make it through the pain of the attacks.

_The astral plane._

_Splinter looked around. He sensed there was something nearby. He walked towards it. As he got closer, its feeling was not a friendly one._

_Then he saw the figure of what appeared to be a human in tattered clothes in front of him. Brown hair, wicked, dark eyes._

_"Who are you?" Splinter demanded._

_"Aww! The rat. What are you doing in my domain?" He growled._

_"Trying to find out what is causing my son harm. It is you, isn't it?" Splinter asked demandingly._

_"Of course."_

_"Why are you trying to harm his baby?"_

_"Simple. I need a new body. And the baby just may be the one for me."_

_"I will stop you from ever being born as my son's baby! Stop harming him or you will kill the baby and my son!" Splinter yelled._

_"I don't plan on killing either of them, Rat! I am just agitating the baby's soul so it will want to leave, and I will take over. That's why it's causing your so-called son pain when I attack the baby's soul. And you can't stop me! I will have the baby's soul replaced with my own!" He laughed evilly._

_"Never will you re-enter this world, Demon!" Splinter yelled._

Splinter now woke up from his meditative state, and he got up immediately. He had to warn his son.

Leo had been ordered on bed rest for a little while because of these vicious attacks. Splinter came up to the room where he and Raph were now keeping each other company.

"My sons! I have just come out of meditation and I have some bad news!" Splinter said in a worried voice.

Leo and Raph looked over at their father. "What kind of bad news?" Raph asked.

"It's about your baby, Leonardo." Splinter said.

"What about the baby?" Leo asked, suddenly so worried about its safety that he put a hand on his stomach.

"I was in the astral plane just moments ago, and I have to warn you about what is causing these attacks on the baby. There is an evil spirit trying to attack your child." Splinter said in a hurry.

Leo's eyes widened. "An evil spirit? What does it want?"

"He wants your child's soul."

"WHAT!?" Leo and Raph shouted in unison.

Leo sat up quickly. "What does he want with its soul? Is he trying to take its life because of something I've done?"

"He did not say. He never even told me his name or why he is here. But he wants to replace the baby's soul with his own. He is trying to agitate the baby before he does so." Splinter explained.

"He ain't getting my niece or nephew's soul!" Raph snarled.

Don and Mikey now came running up the stairs. They had heard the shouts and yells. They both had to know what was going on.

"What's going on up here?" Don asked.

"Leo's baby's life is in danger!" Raph blurted out.

"What?! How? Why?" Don asked in a panic.

"An evil spirit wants its soul!"

"I don't get why he would be doing this. Is there something I've done for this to happen?" Leo asked.

"We don't know, Leo. But we will find out." Raph promised.

"The only way we can talk to this spirit is through meditation, and find out why he is here." Splinter said. "If you could join me, my sons. We must stop him from harming Leonardo and the baby anymore."

All four turtles joined Splinter on the floor and got into sitting positions. This had to be stopped now before it got any worse. But at least there was an answer to why Leo was in so much pain.

But before they could really begin, Leo felt the pain again. "Oh no! It's attacking me again!" He grunted in pain. He had his hands clutched on his swelled belly. "Oh! Please, Spirit! Stop! Stop hurting… me!"

The pain got so intense this time that Leo began to lean over to the side. Don got to him first. "Just try to breath, Leo!"

"It… hurts!" Leo moaned.

"I have an idea, my sons." Splinter said.

"Anything! Just please, make the pain stop!" Leo said, tears in his eyes now.

"Put all of your hands on Leonardo's stomach." Splinter said.

Splinter and Leo and his brothers all put their hands on Leo's belly. "Focus, my sons. Think of strong, loving energy. It should be enough to stop him this time."

Don, Leo, Raph, Splinter, and Mikey all focused on how much they loved each other and this child. That they wanted it to be born healthy and it would be well loved.

Their energy from their chis also came out and into the focusing. Leo tried the hardest to focus. He had to protect his baby.

In the astral plane, the turtles and Splinter were there now, and they were all focusing very hard to drive the demon ghost out.

_The ghost man found it hard to stay there from such strong, powerful energy. He was driven out from his attack, but now he was able to be seen by the turtles and Splinter._

_"You will not have my child's soul!" Leo shouted at him._

_"Get out of here!" Raph added._

_"Go back to where you came from!" Mikey said._

_"We will protect his baby with our lives!" Don said._

_"But you were the ones who invaded my home, and now a price must be paid." The man finally said._

_"What are you talking about?" Leo demanded._

_"When you came into that cabin, that was my home. And I haven't had so much fun in a long time. And the baby gives me an opportunity to be born again. It was not my time to die." He said._

_The turtles realized what he was saying, but they were not going to allow him to take the baby's innocent soul away from it._

_"You are better off having an afterlife than taking the baby's innocent soul. I sense in you much evil, and this baby has done nothing." Splinter said._

_"Even so, I will not allow you to take my baby's soul from it!" Leo yelled angrily. His energy then got stronger for the love of his child._

_"Do what Leonardo is doing, my sons. Send this spirit away." Splinter ordered._

_More energy rose from Leo's brothers as well, and it began to channel into a flame, like it had done some years ago against the Shredder's evil Foot Mystics._

_The man was not liking this at all. He knew the family was making their point known to him that he was not welcome here, and not welcome in Leo's baby's body._

_The energy reached him and it pushed him far into the astral plane._

The turtles and Splinter woke up, and now took their hands off of Leo.

"Wow! That was beyond incredible!" Mikey said.

"We saved the baby." Raph said.

"And I hope he never comes back. Guys, we must stay away from that cabin in the woods." Leo said. He put his hand on his belly and rubbed. "So, no more attacks?"

"No more pain and attacks, my son." Splinter said and hugged Leo.

"Thanks guys, but I just don't get it. Why is everything happening to me?" Leo asked.

"What do you mean?" Mikey asked.

"I mean that I've had a whole lot of problems almost from the moment I accepted being pregnant." Leo said sadly.

"You must not think these bad thoughts, Leonardo. That's what bad spirits feed off of." Splinter said.

"And we will get you through this pregnancy together." Don said.

Leo smiled, but he couldn't help but wonder. "Thanks."

After that, the evil spirit never came back. And Leo was now experiencing something new; movements from his baby!

The movements were light and gentle like. It was almost the baby's way of saying, "Thank you for saving my life, Daddy."

Leo couldn't have been prouder or happier just to feel that his child was alive after all the torment he and Junior had gone through.

**Thanks to Darkunderworld for editing. **

**The battle with the ghost was definitely inspired by the episode Bad Day, and a Xena show most of all. **

**I love to see what you all think of this. **


	26. Chapter 26

By the end of the month it was time to leave the farm. After the incident with the poltergeist, Leo was ready to go home.

Leo wasn't feeling too many significant movements from Junior at the moment, but he did seem to know when it was moving. He felt 'butterflies' in his stomach, and this time, it wasn't from feeling overly nervous.

He had felt the biggest movement when the poltergeist was attacking it that one time. Now it was just very small fluttery movements. Leo was glad to feel them and now understood what Don had felt when he was pregnant.

At 20 weeks, the baby now weighed about 11 ounces and was roughly 7 inches long. Leo was now halfway through his pregnancy.

Another reason for going home was Leo needed another exam using Leatherhead's sonogram machine. Even though Leo could 'feel' he/she was alive, Junior just needed to be examined to see if there was any damage done to it. This had been the second worst incident to happen to Leo since he had officially accepted being pregnant, and he really hoped something wasn't wrong with his child.

Leo wasn't looking forward to going back into Leatherhead's sonogram machine.

When the family returned home, they headed over to Leatherhead's after they had unpacked.

The laser ran over Leo's body once he was inside the machine.

When Don and Leatherhead looked at the picture on the screen, they saw that Leo and the baby were both fine. Leo was relieved and hoped that there was no permanent damage that they weren`t able to detect caused by what had happened to him while he was pregnant.

"All we can do is wait for the birth to see that the baby is ok." Don told him. "Just 4 more months, Leo."

"I just hope I can last that long." Leo said.

"You will. You've lasted this long." Mikey added.

"I just don't want anything else to happen." Leo said.

When they got back to the lair, Splinter took Leo into his room to talk to him alone.

Leo kneeled down and Splinter sat across from him. "Leonardo, I have to say that you have done very well in this pregnancy, despite what has happened to you."

"Thank you, Master Splinter."

"But there is one matter that needs to be taken care of." Splinter said.

"What's that?"

"I feel that it is time for you to make a decision on who the new leader should be when your brothers go out on patrol. It is getting too dangerous for you on the surface."

"But I can't just stay home and stare at the walls all the time, Master." Leo protested.

"You would be in charge of Akemi and Virgil when your brothers are out on patrol. This way, it will give you more experience with the babies so you will know how to handle your own when it is born."

"Thank you, Sensei, though I am going to miss the fresh air and keeping the streets of New York safe.

"Well, for now, Leonardo, that kind of activity is off limits for you. Your belly is big enough now that it will be a target for your enemies. I don't mind you going to April's, but you will only go in the Battle Shell. No more running around with your brothers until further notice."

"What about training?" Leo asked.

"You can still perform your pregnancy exercises, but your katas will become more difficult as your pregnancy progresses and your midsection swells." Splinter said.

Leo knew he wasn't going to let himself become lazy, but knew that he would have to be careful with his exercises.

As the turtles were unsure about the Foot`s determination to seek them out, Don set about improving the security for the lair the very next day. He placed more cameras throughout the tunnel systems surrounding the lair as well as motion detectors. He also set up specially modified cameras that would detect heat signatures in case any intruders were wearing suits that made them undetectable to the naked eye.

Donny also designed better tracking devices in case any member of their family was taken. These small transmitters were placed under the bridge of their shells.

…

As Leo sat doing some pregnancy exercises in the training room the next day, his mind continued to circle around one significant thought that plagued him; how was he going to give birth? He had been glad to find out that there was nothing wrong with his baby while they had been at Leatherhead's, but with everyone looking, he had been too embarrassed to ask about it. Leo was sure that Don wouldn't let him deliver naturally, but could he?

Donatello's recovery after his emergency c-section had been long. Leo dreaded the thought of having to have his stomach cut open, and the long recovery that would follow. Leo HAD to know if it was possible to deliver naturally. He couldn't get the idea out of his head.

Leo went to Master Splinter and told him that he still had concerns about the baby, and he was going to see Leatherhead alone.

"Very well, my son. Be careful." Splinter said.

"I will." Leo said, and left the lair. He didn't have a problem with Leonardo visiting their croc friend.

...

Leo knocked on the door and Leatherhead answered.

"Hello, Leonardo. What brings you by?" The croc greeted. "You were just here yesterday."

"I know, Leatherhead, but I just have an important question to ask you. Would I be able to somehow give birth naturally?" Leo asked. "I didn't want to ask yesterday when everyone else was around. It felt too personal."

"I understand." The croc said. "But it's not going to happen naturally, Leonardo. You may be pregnant, but your body is not meant to be. There are some significant biological differences between your body and a female's. I will show you the scans of your body to show you that it can't happen if it will make you feel better." LH explained.

He went to his desk to check on Leo's scans and Leo followed him.

When he looked at the scan, it was a wide picture taken from the front. Leo looked carefully at the pictures.

Leatherhead and Leo looked at the internal organs and where the baby was situated. They could see the 'uterus' that the baby was being nourished with and growing inside of, but they didn't see an exit point for it. It was behind the reproductive organs in Leo's body, but couldn't pass out of him in any way.

"Looking at this scan and the side scan, they show me that there is not really an exit for the baby to pass through, Leonardo. Even if you did have an exit point, your pelvis is too narrow for the baby to pass through." Leatherhead explained.

"Donny said that the womb has to burst before there is a way for the baby to be able to pass out from the womb." Leo said.

"If it bursts, the baby would be stuck inside you and it would die. Toxins would build up, and you would get sick, or you could die. A c-section is the only way, my friend. Donatello has recovered well from his." LH said.

Leo looked down sadly. The c-section was the only way of delivery if he wanted to save his life and his child's.

"Thanks Leatherhead." Leo said and turned to leave.

"Glad I could be of help." The croc said as he left.

Leonardo now understood completely that he couldn't deliver naturally.

**Darkunderworld edited. **

**I love to get reviews. Like to see what ya think of the story. **


	27. Chapter 27

Leo knew that he really needed some time to relax after all he had been through over the past several weeks. He could only hope that their enemies didn't try anything anytime too soon. He really wanted his pregnancy to be over with before something like that happened.

He also still needed to think about who was going to be the new leader. He thought about his second oldest brother.

These days, Raph wasn't too bad around him. He was supportive and caring. He knew not to upset Leo because of his condition, but he was still every bit as protective as he had always been. On the streets, he still ran head first into fights without thinking.

That's where Donny could come in. Don had become somewhat of a leader too since he had become a father. And his leadership side showed through at its best when Akemi and Virgil had been kidnapped. But at the moment, Don was happy to just be a follower again.

But Don, Mikey, and Raph all knew the time was approaching when Leo wouldn't be able to lead them on the streets anymore. They knew that Splinter was pressuring him about it. If he didn't have an answer by the end of the month, Splinter would choose for him.

Leo also knew that he was going to have to think up names for his little one. He knew he liked Japanese names the best since he loved the culture and it was part of his father's heritage.

Leo began to play more and more with Akemi and Virgil. He was trying to get as much experience as possible before his baby would be born. The baby was due in June; a good time of year.

...

Finally, one week later, Leo had finally made his decision on who the new leader would be when they left the lair to patrol.

Leo wanted everyone together so they would all know. They met in the living room for a family meeting.

"Ok everyone. It has been a hard job for me to try to think of who will replace me as the leader when you are out of the lair doing patrols." Leo started.

"Go on, Leonardo." Splinter said.

"This is hard for me, guys, but I know I don't have a choice about this. Raph, you will be the new leader. I will help guide you in the ways to be a good leader if needed." Leo said.

Raph was a bit shocked that his big brother had chosen him. "Why me?"

"Because you have shown tolerance and have calmed down a lot. But I won't have you doing this alone. I have chosen a second in command as well, to help balance you when you are out." Leo said.

"A second in command?" Mikey asked.

"Yes, Mikey. Donny, you are going to be his second in command while I have to be cooped up down here." Leo declared.

Don asked. "Why me?"

"Because since you have become a father, I have seen great leaps in your ability to be a leader too. You can help Raph out when things get rough out there. And Raph, please try to listen to Don he when advises another solution other than fighting." Leo said.

"I'll try, Leo." Raph said.

"Thanks, Leo. It really is an honor that you feel that way about me." Don said.

"And it's an honor for me that all of you are my family." Leo said proudly.

Mikey was glad that he had not been chosen for the leader role. He knew it held so much responsibility, and he wasn't quite ready for that. But he didn't mind the responsibility of being an uncle and cook for the family.

...

Leo was eating quite healthily these days. He was probably the healthiest eater out of all four turtles; eating more fruits and veggies. But right now, he did also have some strong cravings for greasy foods, ice cream, and even more dairy products.

When it came to the sweets that he craved, April had read that it was better for Leo to have the sweets he wanted rather than fight them. But she made sure to buy sweets that were more healthy and low in sugar.

He was now 21 weeks along. The fetus had grown to 10.5 inches - 12.7 ounces or so.

Something else had started too, though Leo couldn't really feel them yet. Practice contractions known as Braxton Hick's.

Leo was feeling his baby move around and kick him much more. He liked it, for now, knowing that his baby was alive. The movements were getting to be more forceful now rather than a butterfly sensation.

The baby was also capable of hearing Leo's voice and even some sounds from outside his belly. Leo read about the baby hearing sounds, and even had an idea.

He went to Mikey one day and asked if he could borrow his headphones.

Mikey looked at him in an odd way, but happily consented. Leo never liked to listen to music on his headphones, but what he did with them totally surprised Mikey.

Mikey saw Leo put the headphones against his belly.

"What are you doing, Leo?" Mikey had to ask.

Leo looked up at his brother. "I read in one of the books that the baby should be able to hear sounds now. Like the sound of my voice, and the sounds that this music can make. I just wanted to play some music to see how Junior responds."

"Oh, ok." Mikey said, still a little flattered that Leo was doing this.

Leo hit the Play button and some rock music played. Leo could hear it just fine, but could the baby hear it?

From inside Leo, there was a sound coming that was weird to the baby. It was disturbing Junior's sleep, but it moved towards the sounds. Junior gave some punches and kicks to Leo's belly.

Leo flinched a bit and giggled.

"What?" Mikey asked.

"Junior kicked me." Leo said with a smile.

Mikey couldn't help but smile too. "Now you're feeling what Donny felt all those months ago."

"Yes. It was only a matter of time." Leo said, and he took the headphones off his belly. "Thanks Mikey."

"You're welcome. Maybe you should listen to more music."

"Another time, little bro." Leo said.

He now went to the dojo to try to do some meditation. He got comfortable as he could, as now it was a little more difficult with the slight pain he felt in his legs and back. Then, just as he was about to begin meditating, Mikey came into the dojo.

"What is it now, Mikey?" Leo asked.

"Can I just ask for some payment that I let you use my headphones?"

"Mikey. I'm not giving you any money for more comic books." Leo said.

"No, no. I mean, can I feel Junior?"

Leo sighed. "Alright, though I don't think Junior's active right now."

"I still want to feel him or her." Mikey said. "Maybe if I talk to them, they might react to my voice too."

Leo unfolded his legs so he could lay back a bit. Mikey came over beside him and sat down, then placed a hand on Leo's swollen belly. He tried rubbing it first, but couldn't feel anything.

"Where did he kick ya the most?" Mikey asked.

Leo took his hand and guided it to the spot directly in the middle of the swelling.

Mikey now wanted to talk to Junior. "Hey there, little guy. I'm your Uncle Mikey." He said. "Wake up, Sleepy Head."

Nothing.

"Awww! He won't move." Mikey whined.

"It's more active when I try to get some sleep and at times after I eat." Leo said. He was ready to sit up now and get on with his meditation.

"Go on now, Mikey. I need to do my meditation." Leo said. "You can feel it later."

"Aww! I want to feel it now."

"Later. Go find something else to do." Leo urged Mikey.

"Alright. Later tonight then?"

"We'll see." Leo said.

"I let you use my headphones." Mikey said.

"Alright. I'll let you know."

Mikey left with the anticipation that he was going to feel his niece or nephew move.

To Leo, in a way, it was fair. He knew Mikey was just excited.

...

Later, towards morning in the human world, as the turtles were preparing to go to bed, Mikey came to Leo's room, and as promised, Leo laid down and got comfortable. Mikey sat on the bed. He was just waiting for his cue from Leo for when Junior would be active.

Within 20 minutes of lying down, Leo felt some kicking and rolling from inside him. "Now Mikey. The same spot." Leo said.

Mikey instantly had his hand on Leo's belly, waiting for any movements. He could feel how Leo's plastron plates felt a little bit softer, and it was allowing his belly to stretch.

The baby finally rolled over inside Leo, and Mikey actually felt it.

"That is so cool!" Mikey said happily. "I felt it!"

"So did I. I think it rolled over, looking for more room." Leo said.

"Do you feel uncomfortable at all?" Mikey asked.

"Hmm, no. Not too much just yet. I feel fine." Leo said. "Go to bed now, Mikey."

"Night, Leo."

"Night, Mikey."

...

The next day, Don decided it was time to weigh his pregnant brother. He needed to see how much weight he had gained.

Leo had weighed about 180 pounds prior to his pregnancy. Looking at his chart, Don saw that by this week, 21 to 22, Leo should be up to at least 187 pounds. Though everything was being done from a human scale here.

Leo dreaded the weight thing right now. He hated having to be told he had to gain weight, but he had to. The baby was half his body weight, plus everything else he carried that nourished the baby inside him.

"Come on, Leo. It's not going to bite." Don said jokingly.

Leo stood nervously before the scale. "Ok." He took a deep breath, and slowly stepped on the scale.

He looked down and he weighed 186.7 pounds.

Don looked at it and said, "A little below average of what should be gained, but not too bad, Leo. It's close."

"It just feels so weird having my weight monitored like this." Leo said.

"I had to have mine monitored, but that was something I secretly did myself." Don said. "But it's to make sure you're eating enough to gain the weight for the baby."

"In my first trimester, it wasn't easy to eat enough food. I couldn't keep any food down, aside from crackers and toast." Leo said.

"Yeah. I know it's not easy with the morning sickness."

"It was anything but morning sickness." Leo said.

"Yep. I agree. I was in your place." Donny said. "Well, you are eating well, Leo, but you may need to eat a little bit more. You are feeding two stomachs after all."

"I know. I'm just trying to keep my baby healthy." Leo said. "Trying not to eat too much junk food."

"It's better to eat the foods you are craving. It could mean that those craved foods have some mineral or vitamin in it that your body needs. You have been eating plenty of yogurt and drinking milk, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"The baby and you need plenty of calcium."

"I know. Can't have bone loss."

"The baby would easily steal nutrients from you first." Don said.

"I'm making up for what I lost those many weeks ago." Leo said.

"Yes, you are. You're fine for now. You can go and do what you want." Don said. "Thanks."

Just as he was turning to leave, his left foot tripped him on the scale. "Whoa!"

Don instantly grabbed him. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a clumsy moment. Tripped on the scale." Leo said.

"Yeah, it happens sometimes. Just be careful." Don now let go of him.

"I'm trying to be." He then left the lab.

Leo went to the dojo to do his yoga exercises. He was still keeping in shape too.

**Thanks to Darkunderworld for editing. **


	28. Chapter 28

Donny didn't have an exact due date for when Leo's baby would be born, more an approximation. Turtles didn't go through what humans went through with pregnancy, so he based his assumptions on when Leo and Lavish had mated, as well as from how long his own pregnancy had been.

He found that Leo was estimated to be due in late June to early July. It was a little hard to tell for sure, but at least the baby was due at a good time of the year. For Leo's baby coming into the world in the summer, it wouldn't have to be forced to wear clothes right away.

Don was glad that he had some good heaters down here in the lair. Since they got back from the farmhouse, they had been having very minimal contact with the topside world because it was so cold out.

Akemi and Virgil were wearing some baby clothes right now in this cold weather. They were constantly wrapped in blankets so they would have less chances of getting sick. They were about 9 months old right now. They did fight the clothes at times too, but the adults were strict about them wearing clothes if not the blankets.

Donatello was glad that the twins were in his life and that he had brought them into the world. And now he had to be there for Leo and his unborn baby. Helping his pregnant brother still sometimes made him feel sorry for Leo; that this had happened to him too.

Having kids wasn't supposed to happen this way, but it had. Don still had his worries, but he had been glad that Leo had also chosen him to be a second in command to help Raph out on patrols.

It was also good that Splinter had allowed minimal access outside for Leo because of how easily he could lose his footing on the rooftops and slippery surfaces. Even though Leo wasn't overly big yet, it was just safer that he remained off the streets where he could injure himself.

Don, Raph, and Mikey had already had their fair share of slipping on the rooftops a few times since being back home, and it had snowed quite a bit. The only sure way they stayed warm was wearing layers of clothing, and keep moving.

Leo wanted to be out helping them, but it was too dangerous for him in his condition. He had the more pleasurable job of taking care of Don's twins.

...

A few weeks later, now in March, the temperatures were starting to rise.

Leo was so looking forward to spring weather again. He wanted to be out and about again. But now, his belly was much more swollen than a few weeks ago. He was now at 24 weeks.

The child was now gaining around 3 ounces a week. The baby weighed about 1.3 pounds and was 12 inches long.

Leo could often feel little bumps inside him, and he figured that was when his child was having sets of hiccups. But he could feel the real movements quite more easily now, and the baby was more active when he tried to sleep.

Mikey was still insistent on wanting to feel the baby move. And the baby also did react a little to Mikey's voice. But Leo was sure his baby knew all of his family's voices by now.

Leo had started to easily run out of breath. The baby was pressing upwards and onto his organs. He got hot easily because he had a more increased blood supply in his system. His heart and lungs were also working more overtime too.

Leo still did his yoga exercises, and missed sparring with his brothers and father, but it just wasn't going to happen for several more months.

April kept on buying him the prenatal vitamins, along with his healthy foods.

Even at 24 weeks, Leo knew that he had come so far in this pregnancy, but the due date still seemed to be ages away. Why couldn't the time go a little faster? He already wanted the baby out of him.

He helped to guide Raph as much as he could, and Donny helped too. Raph sometimes got a little nervous now that he was a substitute leader.

Don was also checking on the baby once a month. It wasn't really possible to tell the baby's sex, though two loud mouthed brothers wanted to know. It was a surprise well worth waiting for.

...

Agent Bishop was back in town and he had been disappointed in the last meeting with the turtles, which had been months ago. He still had no leads on that alien spaceship. But he did want to know what had happened to Donatello since then.

The babies were sure to have been born over 9 months ago. Or he could have died having them.

Bishop ordered his commandos to start searching the city for the turtles. He wanted the one in the purple mask most of all. He also wanted to know how the pregnancy had went.

...

Donny was out alone tonight at the junkyard. His senses were on high alert now. He needed more stuff for the security to be put up. A sensor had burnt out.

All of a sudden, a laser shot was shot straight at him. He jumped and was barely able to avoid being shot. He turned around and there were about 10 commandos surrounding him.

"I knew I shouldn't have gone out alone." Don said. Everyone else had been busy tonight.

The turtle took out his Bo staff and prepared to defend himself. "Tell Bishop he's not getting me back!" Don said and made a run for it. He placed his staff on the ground nearest to the commandos, and he leaped over them. Then he continued to run.

Shots were fired after him.

Don figured the shots were just aimed on Stun. Bishop would want him alive.

Don was aiming to get away from the humans, but eventually, before he could close in on a manhole cover, one of the guns did land a good shot to the top part of his shell and the back of his head.

The turtle cried out in pain, and fell over. His shell cell luckily stayed in his belt, but when he was picked up, the phone was taken out, and put with his duffle bag and Bo staff on the ground.

Don was laid down again, and his hands were pulled behind his back and tied in case he regained consciousness. Then he was put into a transport truck and was being taken to Bishop's new lab base. The men had no idea what they wanted him for, but it was their boss' business only.

**Edited by Darkunderworld. **

**Please review my great readers. The review box is hungry. **


End file.
